


Catch Me As I Fall

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt, Illness, Leukemia, Love, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the devastating news that neither she nor her mother are a match for a bone marrow transplant for Prim, Katniss is hit with the news that she and Prim don't share a father. As she tries to come to terms with the news, she also must come to terms with the drunken mistake she feels she made at a party she didn't even want to go to. All the while praying that her sister gets a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to warn you in advance that this is going to hurt. It will be full of angst and pain. I hope very much to do this situation justice. If you or anyone you know has battled luekemia, please let me know if there are any mistakes or it seems insensitive in any way, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> With November looming, I am going to be participating in National Novel Writing Month and will pause this until December. Until then, I will try to update at least once a week until then.
> 
> You can come talk to me on Tumblr at booksrockmyface.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> EDIT: I now have a beta, the lovely LavenderVanilla on fanfiction.net. You should go read her work, she's got some good stuff going. This chapter was reposted after some of her suggestions. So it's the same chapter, but tweaked. So if you read the earlier one, you don't necessarily have to read this one, but I would love to hear what you think about it...

"I'm sorry." Dr. Paylor said, placing her hands on top of the file on her desk. "Neither of you are a match."

Katniss hugged her sister close and looked at her mother. Then she looked back to the doctor. "What's our next option?" She asked when her mother Iris didn't say anything.

Dr. Paylor asked, "Are there any other family members we could test?"

Katniss and Iris spoke at once

"None." Katniss said

"Yes." Her mother said.

Katniss and Prim looked over, not comprehending.

"I'm sure they may not want to help, but Prim has more family." Iris spoke it all with a touch of shame, her head was down.

"Then you should call them." The doctor said. "Otherwise, Prim goes on the national registry and we continue the current treatment."

The Everdeens left. Prim sat silently in the back. She was still in a state of shock. Katniss sat in the passenger seat and watched her mother drive home.

Katniss broke the silence. "What do you mean _Prim_ has more family?"

Iris looked over briefly at the stop light. "What?"

"When you said it, you said 'Prim has more family,' not 'we have more family.' Why?"

Iris swallowed and looked in the rearview mirror just before moving once more. "Caleb Everdeen isn't Prim's father."

"What do you mean?" Prim asked softly.

"Yeah, what the hell do you mean?" Katniss asked, he voice closer to a scream.

She blinked a few times, looking between each of her daughters before she said, "I had an affair. It was a giant mistake, but the end result wasn't."

"Then who is my father?" Prim asked, sitting forward a little.

Iris didn't say anything else until she pulled into their driveway. "Conrad Mellark." She got out of the car and walked toward the house.

Katniss and Prim followed several moments later. Katniss wrapped her arm around Prim's shoulders. She was growing more and more frail. It had been a hard year. She put on a brave face, but Katniss knew her baby sister was scared of what was happening to her.

"You go lay down for a while." Katniss told her sister, taking her coat and hanging it up on the hook by the door. "I'll bring you some tea."

Prim nodded and walked down the short hall toward her bedroom.

Katniss shed her own coat and walked into the kitchen. Iris was already setting the kettle on the stove.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" She demanded.

Her mother turned and looked at her. "It never mattered. Your father loved you both."

"And how are you so sure he's not her father?"

Iris let out a weary sigh and sat down at the table. "Your father and I hit a rough patch in our marriage. He took you away for a weekend to hunt. While you were away, I got bored and lonely." She looked down at the worn placemat on the table and traced her finger over the faded flowers "I went out and ran into Conrad. We had dated in high school and got to reminiscing. We were both very aware of what we were doing, but we didn't stop. I felt so guilty the next day."

Katniss knew that feeling all too well. "Okay. And then what? Still doesn't prove he's her father."

"I'm getting to it." Iris assured her impatiently. "I told your father. He was angry. So angry for a long time. He slept in the other room for months. When I found out I was pregnant, he changed. We started working on our relationship. We fell in love again. And he claimed Prim from the start. So it never mattered until now."

Katniss shook her head and looked away. "You lied to us. More importantly, you lied to Prim. And now she's dying and we have to go to people that we barely know to beg them to be tested. And that shrew that Conrad's married to probably won't even give any of us the time of day." She pulled three cups out of the cabinet and slammed them on the counter. "Does he even know?"

"I don't think so." Iris said softly.

"Can we call him?" Prim asked from the doorway.

Iris looked up. She had been so focused on her story that she didn't notice her younger daughter's arrival. "You can try. If Maureen answers…" She shrugged.

"A call won't work." Katniss said. She walked back to the front of the house. She took her keys, coat, and wallet and headed out the door.

_Peeta._ She thought as she drove. She shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't spoken with Peeta in over a year. And now she was about to break the news to him that Prim was his half-sister. Could she do it? Was this even hers to do? Maybe she should have discussed it with her mother and sister. Maybe she and Iris weren't so different after all.

She stopped in front of the bakery. There were customers milling around. And there was Peeta, smiling dazzlingly, as always. His brothers, Landon and Samuel, looked as arrogant as Maureen.

Conrad walked in with that same warm smile as Peeta. Katniss watched them for a while. Prim could have been part of that. Then she looked at the brothers and Maureen again and decided that a life with barely any money, but an abundance of love was better than all the food you could eat and new clothes and shoes every two months.

She walked as casually as possible into the bakery and looked in the display case. She felt anything but.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked anxiously.

She looked up into his face. Flashes of that night came back to her a moment. Those blue eyes close to hers. That smile playing on his lips even then. She pushed the image away and smiled. "Hi, Peeta."

"Can I help you with something?"

She opened her mouth to spill everything, but then she smiled and said, "Those cheese buns you guys make? Do you have any?"

He looked over the cases. "Looks like we sold the last of them."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should have called ahead." She glanced quickly to Conrad as he went to the back.

"I could go check to see if there are any in the back."

"No, it's fine." She watched him a moment. "Have a nice evening, Peeta." She walked out of the building and toward her car. Her keys were tangled when she pulled them out of her pocket.

"Hey, Katniss!" Peeta ran after her.

Katniss stopped fiddling with her keyring and looked up.

He held up a bag. "There were three left. Hiding behind some bagels."

"How much do I owe you?" She opened her wallet.

"No charge." He smiled again and it undid something inside Katniss.

She shook her head. "I can't do that. I need to pay you something."

Peeta shrugged. "We're about to close. Everything left gets sold at half price tomorrow and then thrown out if they go unsold. And cheese buns are definitely better the first day." He thrust the bag into her hand.

"Thanks." She unlocked her car door.

He put his hand out and stopped her. "About that night—"

"What about it?" She asked. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she just wanted to get away. _If only you knew, Peeta. It changes everything._

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Of course not." She assured him quickly.

He nodded. "I wanted to call, but you never gave me your number."

She held up the bag. "Thank you for these. I need to go."

"Wait, please let me talk to you."

"There's nothing to say, Peeta. We had sex. Once. It was lousy for both of us. We were drunk. It's time to move on."

"I wasn't drunk. And it was far from lousy for me." He watched her a moment. "Let me make it up to you. Can we go out sometime? Really get to know each other?"

"We can't." She looked down with tears in her eyes. "My sister has leukemia."

"I heard." He said gently.

She looked at him again. _Should I say something?_ "My mom and I just found out we don't match her for a bone marrow transplant."

He reached up and wiped at a tear on her cheek. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She jerked away from his touch. "I have to go." She got in her car and drove home, watching him in the rearview mirror. He watched her drive away before he returned to the bakery. He'd probably get a tongue-lashing from his mother.

She sat the bag of cheese buns on the counter as soon as she got home.

"What did he say?" Prim asked.

"I didn't tell him. I couldn't. It shouldn't be my choice to tell him." She sat down at the kitchen table. "But he needs to know. And we need to convince him and his sons to be tested." She looked between her mother and sister. "I don't think Conrad will be a problem. Neither will Peeta. But Landon and Samuel are a different matter altogether."

"And Maureen." Iris said. "How she ever got her claws in Conrad in the first place is beyond me."

Katniss nodded. She stood and stretched. "I'm going to finish some homework before supper." She walked into her room and shut the door. She was about to get to work when her phone rang. She saw Gale's name and rushed to answer before it went to voicemail. "Hey, you." She said warmly.

"Hey, Catnip. How did the results come out?"

She sighed and stretched out on her bed. "Not a match. Mom isn't either."

He groaned. "That sucks."

"It does."

"Well, Mom and I want to see if we match then. Rory and Vick, too."

"Thank you, Gale." She looked to the door. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure."

There was silence on the other end after she let Gale in on her mother's secret.

"Say something, Gale."

"You fucked your sister's brother." Gale said with a deep laugh.

Katniss laughed. "I didn't know it at the time."

"I like to hear you laugh, Catnip." He said softly.

"I haven't done a lot of that lately, have I?"

"No." He admitted.

She listened to the murmur of her mom and sister talking in the other room. "We should have dinner or something." She said softly

"Well, Mom wants you guys to come Sunday." He offered.

Katniss smiled to herself. She loved the Hawthornes. "I'm sure we can make it. But you and me, Gale. Just us."

"Sure." He said. "I'll text you tomorrow after I get off work."

"Okay. Tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Katniss pulled out her textbooks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I forgot to tell you that the title of this story comes from the Evanescence song Whisper, the opening line. And pretty much every time I think about it, I sing the opening verse in my head. It's one of my favorite songs.
> 
> I would like to thank my lovely beta LavenderVanilla on ffn for helping me get this whipped into shape. You guys should go read her stuff. It's good!
> 
> Thank you so much for the bookmarks, comments, and kudos. Keep it coming!
> 
> Happy reading.

Gale and Katniss picked their way through the wooded path they had chosen for their hike. "So what are you going to do? About the Mellark thing?"

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know. But we need to do something to convince them all to be tested. Siblings are most likely to be a match. And she has three more chances now." She stopped in a clearing and found the old cabin they spent all their free time in when they were kids.

"It's been a while since we've been here." Gale said.

Katniss unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Not since after…" She sighed and threw herself down on the old sofa off to the side.

"My mom would have killed me if we'd showed up drunk on her doorstep." He took a seat on the adjacent cot.

"We could have gone to my place." Katniss looked over. "My mom was working and Prim was in the hospital that weekend."

"With Haymitch, of all people, sitting up with her." Gale chuckled. "I still can't believe that he's dating my mom."

She laughed. "Well, someone needs to tame that old grump."

They lapsed into silence and instead, listened to the sounds of nature just outside the door. It was a comfortable silence, one they experienced often. Katniss and Gale didn't need conversation. Words had become unimportant almost from the first time they met, stumbling upon this cabin separately nearly six years before.

Gale asked, "Are you okay?"

Katniss opened her eyes and looked over at him once more. "I don't know."

"How can I help?"

She shrugged.

"Come home and see Mom and the kids. Posy has been asking about you. Stay the night."

"We're too old for sleepovers, Gale." She sat up and rubbed her face. "I thought you were over me, anyway. What about Madge?"

"I _am_ over you. Well, over the crush. I'll never be over _you_ , Catnip. We're friends. I was merely suggesting you get away from your house for the night. You've been through a lot and you haven't taken any time for yourself."

"I have."

"When? When you slept with Peeta Mellark and hated yourself ever since? When you stopped hanging out with everyone to take care of Prim and your mom? When everyone else was more important than you?"

"Stop it, Gale. You're supposed to be my friend." She walked toward the window and looked outside. "No one is more important than Prim."

"You're right, she's important. But so are you." He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it and she leaned into his touch. "So guess what?"

She looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"I found out who owns this place."

"Six years after squatting?" She moved toward the kitchen area and started looking through the cupboards. "So who owns it?"

"An old lady named Mags. I went to talk to her about how much she'd want to sell it for and she said not to bother. Just don't tear it up." He took the bag of chips she handed him and went to sit on the couch.

"That's pretty cool." She thought a moment. "Isn't that what-his-face's grandma? That Finnick guy?"

"Yeah. His pictures were everywhere." He made a face and mumbled under his breath, "Jackass."

Katniss chuckled.

"Want to talk about Peeta?" Gale asked, changing the subject.

"Why do you keep pushing that?" She sat down beside him. "Why does it matter to you? You have a girlfriend and your family to worry about. I have my mom and Prim. It was one time."

"I pushed you to go to that party."

"You were chasing after Annie at the time. Neither of us are partiers to begin with."

"I should have been paying more attention to you."

Katniss nudged an elbow in Gale's side. "I made my own choices, Gale. I knew what I was doing. I was sober enough."

"You said it sucked." He argued.

"It didn't. Not really. It just ended too quickly. And I just want to forget." She looked away. "He's Prim's brother. And they need to know. They need to know so that Prim can get help. Nothing else matters."

"And what if none of them match?"

"Pray for a miracle."

They spent the rest of the afternoon just being in each other's presence. They didn't talk much more after that and Katniss was grateful. They watched the movement of the sun. They flipped through the old books they'd left behind and laughed at old inside jokes. They dozed against each other on the couch.

"Want to go to the bakery?" Katniss asked tentatively later in the afternoon.

"Sure." Gale hopped up and headed for the door.

Katniss shook her head as she followed.

* * *

Gale parked in front of the bakery. He and Katniss watched the family moving around the inside fulfilling orders and restocking the cases.

"My God." He whispered.

"What?" She asked, her eyes still on the movement inside.

"She looks like him." He indicated Conrad as he leaned down to hand a little boy a cupcake.

"She does." Katniss said in bewilderment.

"Does this make you a stalker?" He asked.

She laughed. "Twice in two days? I guess so."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Prim wants me to. I have to get past the shrew, though." They watched Maureen schmooze with the customers and then glare at her youngest son.

Gale laughed. "Hey, remember that time she came to the school? Landon started that fight with Peeta in the middle of the cafeteria and she yelled at Peeta like it was his fault."

"She is such a bitch." Katniss took out her phone and dialed.

"What are you doing?" Gale asked.

"Calling the bakery."

"And saying what? That you want to meet Peeta out back for an afternoon BJ?"

"I don't know what I'll say." She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear.

"Peeta's going to answer." He pitched his voice higher. "Oh, lover boy! I need you! I haven't had an orgasm in a year."

Katniss punched Gale in the arm. "I didn't even have one then."

Peeta's voice, smooth like butter, floated through the line. "Mellark Bakery, this is Peeta speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi. It's Katniss. Can you answer a question for me?"

She could see his smile just before he turned away. "Uh, sure. I'll try."

She hesitated a moment and then asked, "How would you react if you found out a shocking secret about your parents?"

"Like what kind of secret?" He kept his face pointed toward the wall, but glanced over his shoulder fleetingly.

"Like one of them had an affair?"

"That's pretty specific."

Maureen walked over and said, "Phone is for bakery business only." She stomped away.

Katniss said, "I'm sorry to bother you."

Peeta spoke quickly. "It's no bother. I want to think about your question. How about we meet up later and talk it over?"

"Sure. Effie's Diner?"

Maureen practically screamed, "Get off the phone, Peeta!"

"Yeah." Peeta said. "An hour?"

"I'll be there." She didn't get a chance to say anything else because Maureen grabbed the receiver out of his hand and slammed it down on the cradle. Katniss put her phone back in her pocket. "Take me home, please?"

He looked over and made a lewd gesture with his hand to his mouth, simulating a blow job. She punched him. He only laughed and continued on to Katniss's house.

She walked in to find the living room and kitchen were empty. There was a note on the fridge from Iris. " _Took an extra shift at the nursing home. I'll be back around eleven._ "

Prim shuffled in and sat at the table. "How is Gale?" Katniss took in her appearance a moment. Better than the day before, a little more color in her cheeks. But she still wasn't the sweet, carefree girl from before the diagnosis. She had aged at least five years in just one.

"Fine." Katniss sat beside her. "I'm going to talk with Peeta. You want to come? We're meeting at Effie's. I'll get you a slice of coconut cream pie."

Prim shook her head. "I'm pretty tired today."

Katniss wrapped her arms around her sister. "Want me to bring you something back?"

She shook her head again. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." Katniss kissed Prim's temple and stood. "You don't mind me telling Peeta this, do you? It's not really my secret. It's not my life on the line."

Prim shrugged. "Don't you think you should tell Conrad first?"

"I don't know if he'd make the time for any of us." She smoothed a hand over Prim's hair. "Especially with his wife around. But if I tell Peeta and can get him to help me find a way to get his father to meet us, maybe we can all three appeal to him." She took a breath. "He's a nice guy, he's just stuck doing what his wife dictates." She looked at her watch. "I should change. I was trudging through the forest with Gale all afternoon." She kissed Prim again and walked out of the room to get ready.

Katniss returned to the living room and sat down on the side of the couch. Prim dozed with the TV on. _How can I survive if you don't?_ She thought to herself. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek.

"I'll be okay." She mumbled, her eyes were still closed.

"I know, little duck." Katniss said, her voice thick with emotion. "I won't be gone long. Call me if you need anything."

She checked the lock on the door three times before she made her way to Effie's Diner and took a seat in the back facing the door.

Delly bounced over. She pulled the pencil from her hair and produced her ordering pad. Her smile was huge, as usual. "Hi, Katniss. You on your own today?"

"I'm waiting for someone, actually. Can I just get a cup of coffee for now?"

"Sure! Be right back." She skipped away.

Peeta stepped into the building, his blonde hair was slightly windblown from his walk over. He wore a light jacket that looked almost too small for him around the arms. He was strong from the bakery, but it worked to his advantage on the school's wrestling team. He spotted Katniss and made his way over, shedding his coat before he slipped into the booth across from her.

"Hi, Peeta!" Delly said as she returned with a coffee pot and filled the cup in front of Katniss. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure. But nothing else for me tonight. Thanks."

Delly filled both their cups. "Anything else for you, Katniss?"

"Not now, but I'd like a slice of coconut cream pie to go, please."

"Sure thing!" Delly wrote it down.

"And I'm paying for his coffee." She said before the waitress could move away.

"All right." She smiled.

"You don't have to do that." Peeta said as soon as Delly was gone.

"I asked you here." Katniss said, stopping the argument before it even started.

They both fixed up their coffee in silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence like she always had with Gale. She hadn't been alone with Peeta on purpose since that night. She always avoided him in the hallway at school and only ever went to the bakery if she had Prim with her or if her mother sent her for something. Not that they could get much from the bakery with Prim's medical bills piling up.

"So what's going on?" Peeta finally asked.

"My sister is sick." Katniss said softly. She lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip.

"Yeah. You were gone that week. After. I thought something… I thought I'd done something until I heard Annie and Madge talking about it in the hall. Then I realized I probably shouldn't have done—"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She traced the top of her cup. "Did you think about the question I asked?"

He nodded. "If it was my mother that had an affair, I wouldn't be surprised. She doesn't love my dad at all, she just loves the security of a three-generations-old successful business. If it were my dad, I'd say it must have been a justifiable risk."

She nodded and sipped her coffee again. "What if you found out that it was your mom who had the affair and the man you thought was your father wasn't?"

He looked at her uncomprehendingly. "What are you getting at, Katniss?"

She took out her phone and opened the photo app. She slid it across the table toward him.

"This is your sister?" He said softly. He picked it up and looked at it. "I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Katniss."

"According to my mom…" She looked around the room and leaned in. "She said she had an affair with your dad." She pushed the phone up into his line of vision. "And I see the resemblance. Don't you?"

He looked at the picture. "You should talk with my dad about this." He handed the phone back.

"I should. But I didn't know how." Katniss put her phone away.

Peeta nodded. "I can help you with that."

"I was sort of hoping you would." She sipped more of her coffee.

He was quiet again, staring into his coffee. After several breaths, he asked, "But it's just her, right?"

"What?" She looked at him. His face was conflicted.

"It's just her? Not you, too?"

"No. Not me. I'm definitely an Everdeen." She smiled reassuringly.

"Good." He let out a relieved breath. "So I can probably talk to my dad."

"I should have gone to him. My _mom_ should have." She let out a frustrated breath. "I've never been good with words. And this isn't a good situation. Prim needs a bone marrow transplant and my mom and I don't match. It's more likely a match will come from a sibling or parent."

He sat forward and his hand slipped across the table toward her. "I don't know about my dad or brothers, but I will gladly go wherever I need to go first thing and get tested."

Katniss swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Thanks. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

"I would hope that anyone else would do the same for me. I like to believe the best in people because I have seen the worst."

She resisted the urge to put her hand on top of his. "You've always been so nice."

"My dad taught me well. Despite my mother. You know…" He drank the last of his coffee and sat back with a small laugh. "My dad and I have this long-standing Sunday afternoon tradition. After we close, he teaches me an old family recipe and we talk and hang out. My dad is my best friend. Which sounds lame, but he's always been my champion. My mom, not so much."

"We all know Landon started that fight."

Delly came over and refilled their cups. They both waved her off.

"Can I get that pie, please, Delly?" Katniss asked. "And the check?"

"Sure thing." She left them alone once more.

"Landon and Sam usually start everything. And Mom always blames me, even when I'm not home." He looked down into his empty cup and picked up his coat. "My mom was on one when I left, so I don't know how I'll be received when I get home."

"Would you like a ride? It's getting cold out there."

"I'm fine." He opened his wallet and put some money on the table for a tip. He slipped into his coat and turned to walk away.

She grabbed his arm. "Let me drive you."

He nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Katniss took the pie and the check from Delly and followed her to the register to pay the tab. She led Peeta out to her car and unlocked it.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened between us?" Peeta asked softly.

Katniss shook her head. "Nothing to talk about, I told you." She stopped in front of the house attached to the back of the bakery. She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a napkin and a pen. She turned on the dome light and wrote her number. "Call me or have you dad call me. It's really time sensitive."

He took the napkin from her and stuffed it in his pocket. "No matter what my dad and brothers decide, I _will_ go see if I'm a match. That's my promise to you." He lifted his hand and then dropped it. Was he about to reach out to her? He gave her one of those smiles that undid her. "Thanks for the coffee." He got out of the car. He locked eyes with her and seemed reluctant to look away.

"Thank _you_." She said. She watched him go inside and then made her way home to Prim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Child abuse and talk of child abuse.

Peeta smiled as he passed a box of donuts across the counter, completing the order. He followed the man out the door and locked it up. Flipping off the "Open" sign, he returned to the counter to calculate the till.

He heard his parents' voices behind the door and paused.

"You always baby him, Conrad." Maureen snapped.

"He's just a kid, Mo." Conrad argued.

"He's eighteen." She said back. "Time to cut the apron strings."

"I could say the same for you." He said softly. Peeta wasn't sure he'd heard right. His father rarely ever spoke to his mother like that.

There was a pause and his mother's next words were deadly calm. "I give him the responsibilities I know he can handle because I can't trust him with anything else."

Maureen stomped in and Peeta quickly went back to work on the calculations. She stood at his elbow, counting out the amount in his ear.

He swallowed his nerves as he tried to concentrate, but it was difficult with her hovering over his shoulder. He did a second count, as he'd been taught and wrote down the numbers before turning meekly to his mother. "Would you like to double check?"

She snatched the pen out of his hand and marked out a figure, changing it with a sour look on her face. "You miscounted. I'm surprised you passed any of your math classes." She gathered the money and stuffed it in a zippered pouch.

He nodded. Math was actually one of his best subjects. And he would have gotten the figure right if she hadn't been saying the numbers aloud. "I'll bring that to the bank first thing in the morning." He offered.

She scoffed. "As if I would entrust a task like this to you. Sammy will do it. He always does."

"Yes, ma'am." He made to walk around her, but she stepped in his way.

"Don't you dare think of running off again like you did Friday night. That was a busy night and you just left without telling anyone where you were going."

He swallowed and said softly, "I told Dad I was going to Effie's to meet a friend." He braced himself for what he knew was coming.

She smacked him so hard across the cheek his head snapped to the side. He could feel the red mark of her hand already forming. "Despite what either of you believe, your dad isn't the one to call the shots. Scrub out these display cases. Then wash down all the tables and sweep and mop the floor. I want baseboards done, too. You don't leave this building until all those are finished."

"Yes, ma'am." He said timidly.

She gave him a disdainful glare and then left the way she'd come.

Peeta waited until he was sure she was out of the bakery and back at the house before he made his way to the supply closet to gather the cleaning supplies. His cheek stung and so did his eyes. He swallowed down the pain, like always. Crying about it never helped, anyway. And if she came back and saw the tears on his face, she'd only make fun of him or try to break him down even more. He learned early to shut it off and save it for the shower or his bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Peanut." Conrad's voice said from behind him. "What are you doing in there? I got the stuff ready for our baking adventure."

Peeta turned and held up a bucket. "Mom said to scrub down the display cases."

Conrad took the bucket from him and sat it back down in the closet. "I'll do it later."

"The baseboards, too." Peeta explained. "I have to do it all today."

"Later." Conrad lifted up his hand and turned his son's face to examine the mark on his cheek. He sighed and looked away, a bit of guilt playing on his features. "I'll make sure it gets done before the morning, okay?"

"Dad, I—"

Conrad wrapped an arm around Peeta's shoulders and steered him into the kitchen at the back. "You and I bake together every Sunday afternoon. Your mother knows this."

Peeta said nothing else. Arguing with his father was useless. He knew Conrad would protect him as best he could. It wouldn't be enough anyway. She'd still find something at fault in the cleaning. She always did.

"We're making currant squares today." Conrad said as he put his apron back on and handed one to his son. "My grandmother's recipe."

Baking came easily to Peeta. He started out as an infant on his father's back, watching from the moment he was able to see over his father's shoulder as he worked with all the ingredients. By the time his father started teaching him about measurements, he had the ratios memorized.

After putting dough for the crust in the fridge, Peeta allowed his father to handle the filling. He occasionally passed over ingredients as his father needed them.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Peeta asked softly as the mixture heated.

Conrad looked over and smiled. "Anything, son."

"Have you ever…?" He didn't exactly know how to phrase the question. "Have you ever made a mistake?"

Conrad looked over. "What kind of mistake?"

Peeta took a deep breath and said quickly, "I slept with a girl I wasn't dating."

Conrad chuckled and pulled the pan off the heat. He extinguished the flame. He watched Peeta for several breaths, making the young man grow increasingly self-conscious. "Did she pass on something?"

It took Peeta a moment to get what his father as asking. He unconsciously placed his hands protectively over his crotch. "No." He said softly.

"She pregnant?" This question was a little more forceful.

"Definitely not. It was almost a year ago, I'd have noticed." He turned and started scraping at a bit of frosting his father missed on the counter. "She told me a secret…" He looked up. The words took a moment to form in his mind and even longer to come to his lips. In a rush he asked, "Have you always been faithful to Mom?"

Conrad's face turned pensive. He took his time answering by reaching into the cooler to retrieve a couple sodas he'd stashed there. "I think you know we haven't been in a healthy marriage for years. The way she treats you…"

"Don't worry yourself about that. You try. I know you do." Peeta took a sip from his can and placed it back down on the counter. "This girl… her sister is sick."

"What girl?" Conrad asked.

"The one I… Well, her sister… she needs a transplant and Katniss, the girl I… she and her mom aren't matches. She told me her mom said you might be…" He watched his father expectantly. "That you and she…"

Conrad sighed. "Iris."

"Hm?"

"Her name is Iris Mitchel. Everdeen now, I reckon. Caleb snatched her right out from under me. But with a voice like his…" Conrad shook his head. "Even the birds stopped singing to listen to him. No wonder Iris went for him."

Peeta was speechless a moment. "So it's true? You had an affair?"

Conrad's expression turned troubled. He finished his soda and pulled the ball of dough out of the fridge. He got to work rolling it out. "You were in the hospital for a couple days. Your mom swore to the doctors you fell. But it didn't fit well with the injuries, they said. You were placed in state custody, taken away from us. You and your brothers." He placed half the crust in the bottom of a pan. He turned. "You were barely four. I don't bet you even remember."

Peeta thought a moment. "We stayed with Grandpa Mellark for a while. Right?"

Conrad nodded. He poured the sauce over the crust. "Your mom and I took a break while they investigated. But she called the bakery to threaten me hourly, saying she'd tell them it was me. That I was the one who hurt you. And that I hurt Landon and Sam, too. And I knew she'd coach them to say it if I didn't take her back." He clenched his teeth. "So I closed up and got away to avoid her calls. And there was Iris, as beautiful as I remember…" He finished assembling the pastry and set the timer after putting it in the oven. He moved a stool beside Peeta and turned him to look him in the eyes.

"Your mother and I made up a couple days later and we got you three back, no harm. But your mom was careful after that and she wouldn't ever let me go. She could take the entire bakery, Peeta. But she could have taken you, too." Conrad placed his hands gently on his son's cheeks. Peeta felt the tears threaten as his father spoke his next words. "I don't care about the bakery, but you mean everything to me. I will do anything I can to protect you. You have to believe me."

"I do."

"Do you forgive me, Peanut? For what she did?" Conrad's eyes were pleading.

Peeta swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "You always did your best to make it better, easier. I think you and I both know it could have been worse. You don't have to protect me anymore, Dad."

"But I always will." Conrad kissed Peeta's forehead and then sat back. "So tell me more about this girl and her sister."

"Prim. She needs help. You always help those in need."

"When I can." He smiled encouragingly and waited.

Peeta forged on, making his case. "You definitely could help Prim. Katniss… She's so broken, Dad. We could help her… help them all. Katniss wants us to be tested to see if we match. I already said I would. I think we should go see them." He paused. "You should meet her."

Conrad watched him a moment and then nodded. He patted Peeta's back. "Let's do some cleaning while we wait for this to finish. That way it won't be a big lie when we tell your mother we did it."

"I'm supposed to do it myself." Peeta pointed out. "She'll know if you helped."

"We'll get it done, Peanut. And then we'll go share these currant squares."

Peeta followed his dad to the supply closet. They worked together for a few minutes. Peeta got on his knees and reached inside the display case and began scrubbing.

Conrad chuckled. "Careful, you'll break the glass."

Peeta smiled and backed off a little. "Then it'll come out of my paycheck, right?"

"Every cent." He winked. He always snuck Peeta a little extra when Maureen wasn't looking, especially if she'd taken it away before. "Those should be done." Conrad left to remove the pastry from the oven. He returned quickly.

It didn't take them long after that to finish their cleaning list and then they returned to the kitchen to sample their work.

"Do you know how to contact Iris?" Conrad asked as he boxed up the squares.

Peeta nodded. "I have a number."

Conrad handed over his cell phone. "Call it. We're taking a small trip."

Katniss picked up after the third ring. Her voice came through kind and open, unlike her usual public demeanor. "Hi. It's Peeta." He greeted.

There was an upbeat, anxious tone to her voice. "Oh! Hi. Did you talk to your dad?"

He was more than a little disappointed at that greeting. "I did. He wants to talk to your mom. In person."

"She should be home any minute." Katniss explained.

Peeta found a pen and some paper. "Then can we come today? What's your address?"

"Really? Yeah… Well, my mom isn't home from work yet and I should probably ask her if it's okay…" Katniss said.

"Well, we can wait, I guess." Peeta said, his face dropping.

"It's fine. I'll try to call her and see where she is." She rattled off the address, but took her time explaining how to get there from the bakery.

Peeta finished the phone call and then handed the paper and phone to Conrad. "What are we going to tell Mom?"

"I'll tell her…something. Leave it to me. Go turn out the lights in the shop and meet me at the car." Conrad handed him the box and then headed out the back door.

* * *

Katniss paced the floor. She ran to the window to look out every time she heard a car.

"You're making me nervous." Prim pointed out from the couch. She was having a good day. There was color in her cheeks and she wasn't nearly as tired as she'd been the day before.

Their mother still wasn't home. Katniss tried to call her again, but there was no answer. She was just about to leave a message when the woman pulled into the driveway.

Another car pulled in right behind her and she watched as Iris and Conrad had an awkward reunion. They had seen each other over the years at the bakery, but it was always professional. This was a much less so. Conrad grasped Iris's hands in his own and smiled kindly at her. He was warm and charming just like Peeta, who stood off to the side awkwardly.

They started toward the door eventually and Katniss had to fight not to throw it open. She stood and watched the doorknob, waiting for it to turn. The conversation on the other side grew louder and the door slowly opened. Katniss watched the three blonde heads enter. Her eyes landed on Peeta and she gave him a thankful smile.

"Hello." She said in greeting.

"Hi." Peeta held out a box. "Dad and I brought currant squares." He looked over at Prim who was examining him curiously. He gave a little wave, which she returned.

Iris smiled at her younger daughter. "This is Prim." She looked at Conrad expectantly.

He nodded. "Oh, my." He moved closer to the girl, indicating the spot beside her. "Do you mind if I…?"

"I don't." Prim scooted over and watched as he sat beside her.

Iris sat on the other side of Prim. Peeta perched on the chair closest to his father. Katniss took the seat farthest from Peeta.

Conrad shook his head. "It may be wishful thinking… You look a lot like me." He looked over to Peeta and smiled fondly. "Definitely share some features with that one there." He turned back to Prim. "I understand you need help."

Iris explained, "She needs bone marrow. Katniss and I aren't matches."

Conrad nodded. "I'll get tested. Peeta said he would too. I'll try to convince my other two sons…"

Tears pooled in Iris's eyes. "Thank you."

"But I… I'd like to take a DNA test. Just to confirm. Maureen will demand it once I tell her." He smiled kindly at Prim. "There's no question from me, I promise. We can go to the hospital first thing tomorrow for both tests. And I'll pay for them."

Iris wiped at her tears that she let fall freely now. "Thank you so much, Conrad."

"I made some bad decisions, Iris. But I promise I'm not going to make any more if I can help it." He looked to Peeta again and then back at the young girl at his side. "We're going to help you as best we can."

Peeta nodded enthusiastically.

Iris stood. "Let me get you the number for the clinic." She walked into the kitchen.

Conrad followed with Prim just a few steps behind.

Peeta moved closer to Katniss. She felt a long, relieved breath leave her body.

He smiled and it undid her, just like before. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" He asked.

She gave him a quizzical look. "I should be. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just sort of hoping we could sit together at lunch. I notice you sit alone most of the time. Now that Gale graduated."

"Madge sits with me sometimes." Katniss said, shifting uncomfortably. Madge felt obligated to sit with her because of Gale.

"She mostly sits with Annie, though. And I always sit with Annie. And I have to hear them complaining about their boyfriends." He shrugged again. "Maybe we could talk about something else."

"I don't want to talk about that night." She said quickly.

"And we don't have to. You can tell me about your parents and Prim or what it was like growing up in this house or how you and Gale became friends. I just want to be friends, Katniss." The last was almost a plea.

She watched him a moment and then nodded. "Okay. Sure. I'll save you a seat."

Conrad came back into the room. "Let's get going, Peanut."

Peeta's ears turned slightly red at the nickname and he followed his dad out the door. Katniss smiled and made a note to ask him about it the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to LavenderVanilla for the great beta work on this chapter. It's definitely better now than when I first wrote it. 
> 
> I know you are probably wondering what happened That Night. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon enough. Thank you for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and leaving kudos. You can visit me on Tumblr at booksrockmyface.
> 
> Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. You're finally going to find out what happened that night. Very curious to know what you think. I very much appreciate all the reads, comments, bookmarks, and kudos.
> 
> I want to say a very special thank you to LavenderVanilla for some great beta work. And for the enthusiasm for this story. You guys should go check out her page. Some great stuff happening over there!
> 
> My ask is always open over on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) if you ever have any issues you wish to discuss or just want to say "hi."
> 
> Happy reading!

**One Year Ago**

Gale rubbed Katniss's back. He looked away from her tear-streaked face and sighed. When he couldn't stand the silence anymore he said, "We should get your mind off everything."

"And do what instead? I can't focus on anything. My sister could be dying, Gale." More tears fell from her eyes and she wiped angrily at them. "I hate crying in front of you."

"Why? Because it makes you look weak?" He challenged. "Everyone deserves a moment of weakness. I know how strong you are the rest of the time."

She looked up and swallowed. "What do you suggest to get my mind off this?"

He shrugged. "Finnick Odair is throwing a party."

She scoffed. "The last thing I need is to go to one of his keggers. Someone always gets arrested."

"Not _always_. Anyway, his folks are out of town and they have that big, pretty house and a wine cellar that goes on for days."

She gave him a critical look. "You know Annie is dating him."

He shrugged. "The last I heard, they were off again. Maybe she'll at least make out with me for a while."

"And maybe you need to figure out crushes that you actually have a chance with." She stood and wiped her hands on her thighs. "I should probably change." She looked down at herself. Definitely not party attire.

He nodded. "Okay. I'll come get you around nine."

She sighed. "Okay. Sure." She really would rather stay home.

They picked their way through the path holding hands. Gale's were big and warm and comforting. She needed that. If she knew it wouldn't make it awkward…

She pushed that thought away into the void where it had materialized. It must be Prim's diagnosis making her think destructive thoughts. Because it would be a disaster and she'd lose her best friend.

She walked into a silent house as Gale's truck disappeared down the road. Iris had a shift at the nursing home and Prim was staying overnight in the hospital for observation and more tests. Haymitch agreed to stay with her, pointing out that Katniss wouldn't have been able to cope in this state. She completely shut down after they got the news, but Prim swore she wanted everything to remain the same. No special treatment unless the doctors ordered it. As long as she could still be herself, that's what she wanted.

Katniss refused, causing a bit of a fight. That's when they call old, gruff Haymitch to come watch over Prim in case there was a change. Iris didn't need so miss another night of work and Katniss could get away to process on her own. Hazelle probably would have come, but she had her hands full with three kids. One of them not even six.

Katniss did her best to quiet her worried thoughts by digging through her closet. She pulled on a deep green T-shirt that was a little tight, but it was her favorite color. After examining her jeans, she decided they would be fine. Socks were a different issue. She picked two random ones that didn't match from the basket and called it done. After changing, she stretched out on her bed and just stared at the ceiling until there was a knock on the door. She took her time locking up and followed Gale out to his truck.

"You ready to party?" He asked with mock enthusiasm.

She nodded meekly and leaned her head on the window. She sighed. "I wish we could go back and hear a different reason for Prim's symptoms. A virus or something."

He reached across the cab and squeezed her arm. "Doctors treat these things all the time. A lot of people survive it."

"And a lot don't." She shot back.

He sighed. "You're right."

They rode the rest of the way without another word. _If she gets better, I… It could be a misdiagnosis. Please let it be a misdiagnosis. Or maybe it's not as severe as they were saying. Oh, please let her make it._ She needed something to make her forget.

The party was in full swing when Gale drove past. The driveway, almost as big as a parking lot, was full and cars were lined up on the street. He found somewhere to park at the end of the block and cut the engine. He turned to Katniss.

"Let's agree to stay for an hour." He said. "Whenever you're ready to leave, we will. But give it an hour."

She nodded. "Okay. No drinking. I can't drive your truck very well. We need to get home in one piece."

He smiled. "I'll try." He slid smoothly out of the cab and headed toward the party.

Katniss followed a few steps behind.

Finnick Odair stood on a balcony at the front of the house drunkenly welcoming everyone that walked past, even if they'd already walked past a few times. Annie Cresta was doing her best to pull him away from the railing before he fell to his death. It was too early to be that wasted.

Johanna Mason stood on the other side, yelling random obscenities at the top of her lungs and encouraging Finnick's bad behavior. Annie stomped away in defeat and Gale hurried inside to find her.

Katniss looked around at the people mingling on the front lawn and didn't recognize anyone she wanted to be seen with. She walked into the house. Maybe Madge was here. Or Delly. As obnoxiously chipper as the girl could be, at least she was tolerable company compared to the drunken idiots already crashing around the massive house.

She took a drink from the guy behind a bar and took a sniff. Beer. She wasn't a fan of the stuff, but alcohol seemed like a good way to quiet those churning thoughts. She downed the drink and then took another, chugging it down in the same manner. This was good enough. She'd feel the small buzz before long. She picked up a third and started wandering around the party.

She spotted Gale with his arm around Annie's trembling shoulders. Maybe he'd get a chance to kiss her after all. Finnick did tend to go overboard. It was a wonder the sweet young woman was still with him after his endless cheating streak. Everyone knew about it, too, which only seemed to make it worse. And everyone had a bit of a suspicious that Johanna was more than a friend. Annie probably deserved better.

Katniss spotted Peeta Mellark perched in a window seat. There was a red cup beside him, but he seemed to be ignoring it. He smiled kindly at those that passed and watched the activity around the room. She had always liked Peeta. And he was always kind to her, no matter the situation or her mood. He was a nice guy and always very helpful when they were in study groups or paired together for class projects.

She finished the third cup of beer and picked up a fourth. She was starting to feel that slight, tipsy buzz. Not enough to claim to be drunk, but enough to say she was partying successfully.

Katniss sat down next to Peeta. She indicated his cup. "You need a refill?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm DD. I promised myself one drink right at the start and then just coke the rest of the night." He picked it up and finished the last drop.

"Admirable." She grinned. _What am I doing?_ She watched the crowd a while. Everyone was drunk and dancing on each other or just making out and feeling each other up.

Peeta turned to say something, but Katniss was struck suddenly by the shape of his mouth. She pressed her lips to his. They were surprisingly soft. And warm. His eyes were wide when she pulled away.

"I..." He started.

She watched him a moment longer and grabbed face. She kissed him again, longer this time, until she felt his arm wrap around her and he pulled her close. Again, she broke the kiss.

She stood and grabbed his hand, leading him from the room, up the massive stairs, where she tentatively opened a random door. _Good, a bedroom._ She walked in and sat on the bed.

"You know," Peeta said, "I probably drank more than I should." He didn't sound entirely convincing.

"I know I did." Katniss stood and walked over to him.

She took his face in her hands once more and kissed him as she backed toward the bed. They fell on the mattress in a heap, kissing and groping. She just needed release and distraction. Her hands found their way up his shirt and they broke apart long enough for her to take it off and throw it to the side.

Their mouths came back together. Their kisses were heat and raw and need. She moaned into his mouth and trailed her fingers over his bare chest, memorizing every inch. She pressed her hips down on his and was met with the pressure of his growing erection struggling against his jeans.

He responded just as vocally, slipping his hands under her shirt. His fingers brushed over her skin, spreading the fire she already felt with their kisses. He pushed her shirt up and tried to tug it off.

She shook her head. "Not yet." Slowly, she got up and walked to the door, flipped the lock and watched him from the light of the street lamp filtering in the window. His skin glistened with sweat and his fair skin was flushed. She kicked off her shoes and took a tentative step forward.

He looked her over from head to toe. "I like your socks." He said with a smirk.

She looked down and blushed. She'd forgotten the mismatched socks from earlier. One was bright green with yellow dots. It ended at her ankle. The other was covered in French fries and went up under the hem of her jeans.

She laughed. "I think the green one actually belongs to my sister." She pulled them off and threw them on top of her shoes before walking back to the bed and straddling his lap. She smoothed her hands over his biceps and gave an appreciative moan. "I've seen you wrestle." She leaned in and kissed a trail from his shoulder to his neck.

He gasped at the contact. "I've seen you there." He put his hands under her shirt once more. This time she allowed him to pull it over her head before it landed on the floor with his. He twisted her beneath him so she lay sprawled out on the bed. Looking down, he braced his hands on either side of her head, a bit of wonder playing on his features.

She turned her head and followed the lines of his muscles with her mouth. A moan escaped him and his arms trembled.

She looked up with eyes full of lust. His blue eyes mirrored her emotions. But his also held a bit of giddiness.

"You don't happen to have protection on you, do you?" She asked softly.

He nodded and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, producing a small square of foil. "Stole it from my brother."

She smiled and took it from him. "Take off your pants."

Peeta stood and unbuttoned his pants. Katniss dropped to her knees in front of him as he kicked them and his shoes off. She freed his length from his underwear and rolled the condom on. She looked up at him and smiled when his erection twitched.

She stood and shed her own pants before climbing into the bed. She didn't think about the fact that she was about to have sex on someone else's sheets. She just wanted Peeta moving over her, inside of her, those beautiful eyes looking into her own. To forget her problems. _Focus on the strong, handsome guy about to fuck you, Katniss._ She told herself.

He stood beside the bed and ran his hand over her stomach. She sucked in a breath and he smiled kindly. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "I am."

He nodded. "That's not final, by the way." He leaned over and lovingly explored her stomach with his mouth.

"What?" She asked, working to hold in her emotions. He was being so sweet. _Make me forget_.

"You can change your mind any time." He assured her.

She nodded. "I won't." _I don't need sweet._ She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back up.

Those strong arms framed her head again. She reached up and rubbed her hands hungrily along his skin. She traced the planes of his back with her palms, kneading his skin.

He gasped in pain and moved her hand lower on his back. "I have a bruise there. From practice." He said. Something in his voice told her he was lying, but she just continued on.

"You're so strong." She crooned. She grabbed his bottom and tugged him down on top of her. She needed to feel his weight to know it was real.

"I suppose I am." He pressed his mouth to hers in a long, sensual kiss as he slid a hand down her side, slipping his hand into her panties before tentatively exploring her warm folds.

Katniss broke the kiss. "Can you? Please?"

"Yeah." Peeta breathed. He moved away and removed the last layer between them and then slipped into her.

She gasped and shut her eyes at the shock of the sudden intrusion. She took a calming breath and opened her eyes. His were right there, not even an inch away, looking into hers. Worried. _Don't worry over me._

"You okay?" He asked, his voice strained.

She nodded. "God, you're eyes, Peeta." She grabbed his face and brought him down for a deep kiss.

He started moving slowly, awkwardly. She pushed up into him, not breaking their mouths apart. He moaned and grunted with every thrust. She needed it to be harder, but she couldn't find the words. She just let him do what he wanted, letting him take the lead, consuming her.

He moved his lips from hers all too soon and slid them across her jaw. He pressed his face into her neck and started mumbling against her skin, something that sounded like a prayer.

Then all movement and sound stopped for a breath. Peeta let out a shocked gasp and Katniss could feel the pulsing inside her. He moved away and looked up at the ceiling. They were quiet.

She looked over and saw he had a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

He was adorable. But adorable wasn't what she needed. _Time to go._ She got up and dressed. They said nothing else. She looked back once more to see his expression was as conflicted as her own emotions. Guilt was starting to set in.

She left the room and found Gale, surprised to see he was making out with Madge Undersee. That was definitely different than she was expecting. But she didn't have time to process that fact. She needed to get out of there.

She tugged on his arm "I'm ready to go." She told him.

He broke the kiss and looked over slowly. "Hey, Catnip." He drawled drunkenly.

She sighed. "Let's get you home."

He looked over at Madge who smiled. She was definitely a little more sober than him. "Need some help with him?" She offered.

"Thanks, Madge. I got this. See you Monday." She pulled on his arm. "Home, Gale."

He shook his head and turned to Katniss. "Not home. Mom'll kill me." He whispered, "I'm so drunk."

"I didn't even leave you alone that long." Katniss said.

"Shots!" He exclaimed. Johanna handed him a shot glass and Katniss took it out of his hand and gave it back. Gale grumbled. "I like shots."

"You're such a lightweight." She sighed. "The cabin?" She asked as she slipped her arm around his waist and helped him to stand.

"Definitely the cabin." He said. "I call couch!"

"Fine by me." She opened the passenger door to the truck and he climbed in awkwardly. She had sobered up enough from her romp with Peeta. Her misguided romp with Peeta. She suddenly felt guilty. Maybe impulsive sex hadn't been the answer after all.

Katniss helped Gale through the shortest path to the cabin. He stumbled when his legs hit the couch and he fell back, pulling her on top of him. With a smile, he tangled his fingers in her hair and tried to pull her down for a kiss, but she moved away.

"You're drunk." She removed his shoes.

"Not too much." He giggled. He whispered, "Hey, I kissed Madge."

"I thought you were pining after Annie."

He shook his head. There was a small pout to his lips. "She was all over Finnick after a while. Madge and I did some shots." He giggled again. "I think she wants to be my girlfriend."

"Well, you can call her about it in the morning." She draped a blanket over him and took out her phone to send messages to Hazelle and Iris to let them know she and Gale decided to spend the night in the cabin.

She took off her shoes and curled up on the cot. She didn't sleep. She couldn't. What she'd done with Peeta… She needed to forget. She shouldn't have done it in the first place. Especially with him being so sweet about the whole thing. She closed her eyes and begged for the bliss of drunken sleep, but it was elusive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this one to you. Much thanks to LavenderVanilla for some amazing beta work and looking over several chapters as I prepare for NaNoWriMo. You guys should go read Blinds and all the other great stories she has up on her page.
> 
> And speaking of, I will be participating through the month of November in an event called National Novel Writing Month. I will be challenging myself to write 50,000 words in 30 days. If you are interested in learning more, go check out my Tumblr booksrockmyface where I have been posting some of my prep work. I'll be publishing the unedited chapters of my novel over on fictionpress (Danielle Cheri over there), if you are interested in reading that.
> 
> I have two other chapters that I will have prepared to release in November, so you don't have to wait an entire month for updates and I very well may be able to squeeze in one more, depending on a ton of factors. We'll see.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Present Day**

Prim had been quiet all afternoon. The thought of having a different father than the one you thought was all your life was a big one to process. And then meeting him and one of his sons was even bigger. She had a half-brother. Three of them. But Katniss didn't.

Katniss smiled fondly over the back of her seat. "What are you thinking, little duck?"

Prim shrugged. "It's a relief off your shoulders, isn't it? Four more possibilities."

Katniss looked between her mother and her sister. "Yeah."

"So are we going to say anything to anyone?" Prim asked. "About Conrad being my father?"

Iris stopped at a red light and looked around the car. "It's not something we need to broadcast." She thought about it for a while as she drove on. "I think we can trust the Hawthornes and Haymitch. I'm sure Katniss has already said something to Gale anyway." She gave her eldest daughter a knowing smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katniss suddenly felt defensive.

"That you tell Gale everything." She said matter-of-factly.

She shrugged. It wasn't a lie. "Well, it's your secret. It wasn't my place to tell Gale, but I had to tell _someone_. It will get out soon, anyway, don't you think?"

"Maureen will tell everyone, I'm sure." Iris said, a little bitterly. She parked behind Gale's truck. She turned to Prim. "What do _you_ want to do, honey?"

Prim thought a moment. "I want to tell them. I think."

Iris nodded. "Then we tell them." She slid out of the car and waited for Prim to exit. With their arms wrapped around each other, they made their way inside.

Katniss followed several steps behind, but caught a whiff of the charcoal in the back. "I'll meet you guys inside in a bit." She slipped through the gate and found Haymitch manning the grill, shivering slightly at a breeze. The fool wore no coat, just a long-sleeve shirt. It was mid-December. Evenings were cold and they were predicting snow.

"Hey, there, sweetheart." He smiled.

She pulled her coat around herself. "Why are you grilling in _this_ weather?"

"Posy wanted burgers." He grumbled.

Katniss grinned. "And whatever Posy wants, Posy gets?"

He smiled fondly. "Pretty much."

Gale appeared at the back door. "The natives are growing restless."

"Yeah, well, someone could be out here helping me." Haymitch said, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"You got Katniss." Gale grinned and threw an arm over his friend's shoulders. "Anyway, Madge doesn't like the cold."

Katniss wrapped her arm around his waist. "You ever thought of giving your girlfriend a break from your company? It would do her some good."

"Ha-ha!" Gale said sarcastically. "So how did your meeting go?"

"Meeting?" Haymitch asked.

"Fine. We'll talk later." She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked.

"Just stressed. Mom and I don't match." She looked between the men. "We should find out something new soon."

"Hands off my boyfriend!" Madge said playfully as she stepped outside.

Katniss laughed and started to move away, but Gale wrapped his other arm around his friend. "Nope!" He exclaimed.

Katniss shoved him away with a chuckle. "Stop it. Hi, Madge."

"Hi." Madge smiled.

Haymitch said, "You can go tell your mother I'll be done in about five minutes."

"Sure thing, Pop." Gale teased. He grabbed Madge's hand and pulled her inside.

Katniss asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

Haymitch shook his head. "I've got this."

She nodded and followed her friends inside. They found Rory and Vick wrestling in the hallway. Vick had Rory in a headlock and the younger boy was trying every trick he knew to get loose. They were yelling loudly enough to bring down the rafters.

Gale separated them and then took each of them in a headlock. "Cool it. Go help Mom set the table." He released them.

" _You_ help Mom set the table." Vick snapped playfully.

"Yeah." Rory said with a grin, grabbing at Vick once more.

Katniss slid between them. "Hey, Rory, did you go say hi to Prim yet?"

He watched her a moment, a bit of color rose on his cheeks that had nothing to do with his activity. He mumbled, "I was getting to it."

"Why don't you finish getting to it?" She gently nudged him in the direction of the living room where Prim and Posy sat on the floor playing with some of the younger girl's dolls.

Prim turned her head and let out a little cough. Katniss watched her a moment, but she smiled and went back to what she was doing. _Maybe just a little tickle in her throat. I hope._

Katniss continued on to the kitchen where she found her mother and Hazelle working together to finish getting the last of the food ready for supper. Gale relayed Haymitch's message. He sat down at the kitchen table and pulled Madge onto his lap. Katniss rolled her eyes as Madge buried her face in Gale's neck and stroked his arm.

The next hour was a whirlwind of conversation as the families caught up. It was mostly the younger kids that spoke. Katniss caught Gale and Madge making eyes at each other and didn't miss the not-so-subtle groping they did beneath the table.

Haymitch cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Hazelle.

She smiled and said softly, "You were the one who wanted to wait."

He shook his head. "You were."

"Oh, right." She called the attention of the last few who hadn't caught the exchange and rested her left hand on the table. A diamond glinted on her finger. She must have slipped it on after serving the meal since it would have been noticed.

"About damn time." Gale said with a smile.

Iris picked up Hazelle's hand and examined the ring. "It's gorgeous, Haymitch."

"It was my mother's." He said modestly, pride evident on his features.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Posy asked.

Hazelle smiled, "Haymitch and I are getting married, honey."

The girl's eyes widened. She stood from her spot on the far end of the table and ran to Haymitch. She looked at him sternly. "I'm keeping my eye on you."

He met her stern look. "I expect you to."

She smiled and climbed up on his lap. "You're going to do a good job, Haymitch."

He chuckled and rubbed her back. She stayed there through the rest of dessert. Haymitch didn't seem to mind. He and Posy were already pretty close. Katniss heard a snippet of conversation between her mother and Hazelle.

"We're thinking of Haymitch adopting her." Hazelle said softly. "He's the only father she's ever known. The boys at least have a memory."

"Are you sure?" Iris asked.

Hazelle shrugged. "We're still talking about it."

Katniss looked back at the end of the table at Prim. She bit her lip and watched her mother uncomfortably. Iris saw her expression and nodded.

"We have some news of our own." She broached slowly. "Prim… Well, Katniss and I don't match. But… Prim has…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Katniss cut in. "Four more family members to test."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad." Madge said with a smile.

"Not bad at all." Iris said in a tone that said she was sure they didn't need to say anything else.

Katniss caught Gale's eyes and made a motion to leave the table. He nodded and extracted himself from Madge's side to follow Katniss into the other room. She noticed Madge's long-suffering sigh and gave her a reassuring smile.

Once they were alone in Gale's bedroom, Katniss threw herself down on the beanbag in the corner. "He wants to sit with me at lunch tomorrow." She said.

"What?" He asked as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Peeta. He wants to sit with me at lunch and 'get to know me.'" She made quotes with her fingers and let out a groan. "It's going to be so uncomfortable."

He chuckled. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk and screwed him at a party."

She glared at him. "Don't be a dick, Gale."

He shrugged. "Well, Catnip, you got two choices. You can either confront the situation and talk it out with him or you can keep ignoring it and let it fester. The first one is probably the good choice. The second one is the one you'll go with."

She shook her head. "Why am I friends with you, again?"

"Because I tell you like it is." He reclined on his bed. "Madge'll kill me if we stay in here talking too long and leave her to the wolves."

"She could come in here with us." She suggested.

"She _could_." He took out his phone and sent a text.

They lounged in silence for a minute until Madge poked her head around the frame. "Am I really allowed into the inner sanctum of best friend time?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course." Gale opened his arms and invited her to the bed with him.

She plopped down on the mattress and snuggled close. "So what are we talking about?"

Katniss sighed and exchanged a look with Gale. "Might as well let her in on it."

"Which part?" He asked.

"All of it."

He sat up slightly. " _All_ of it, all of it? Even the party thing?"

"Not that part. But everything else." Katniss shifted uncomfortably on the beanbag chair.

Madge asked, "Are you talking about you and Peeta?"

"What do you know about me and Peeta?" Katniss snapped. She immediately turned trite.

Madge sat up and watched her a moment before she finally said, "Look, it's just a small rumor. Johanna Mason tried to spread it. At that one party at Finnick's house, she saw you talking to him and then you snuck off upstairs. And ever since that, you seem to avoid him like the plague."

"I very much dislike Johanna Mason." Katniss grumbled.

"So it's not true?" Madge asked.

Katniss snapped. "Johanna just needs to mind her own business."

"Breathe, Catnip." Gale soothed.

She sighed. "The family that Prim has. My mom… She had an affair."

"Oh." Madge said softly.

Katniss nodded. "It's Conrad Mellark."

"Oh! That's…" The other young woman was at a loss for words.

"Yeah."

"Well, that makes the rumors even more awkward." Madge said. "If Johanna or Clove ever find out, next thing you know everyone's going to have it that _you_ are the result of that affair and you totally had sex with your half-brother."

"I _didn't_ have sex with my half-brother." Katniss argued.

"No, just your sister's." Gale mumbled.

Katniss glared at him.

Madge looked between the two, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Should I leave so you can kick his ass?"

"No, I'll be the one leaving." Katniss got up and stormed out of the room.

Gale followed "Damnit, Katniss, I didn't mean to."

"Sure you did." She snapped. She stopped short in the living room where her mother was checking Prim's temperature. It seemed the slight cough had continued.

"Mom, I said I'm fine." Prim argued. "It's just a tickle in my throat."

"Primrose, a 'tickle' isn't a small thing for you." She looked at the thermometer. "Okay, it's only ninety-nine." She handed the thermometer back to Hazelle and helped Prim up. "We should get home."

"Mom, I'm fine." Prim argued feebly. She let out another cough and then a resigned sigh. "I promise I'm fine."

"It's probably about time we leave anyway." Iris said. "Thank you all for dinner. And congratulations on the engagement." She looked up to send someone to get Katniss, but saw her standing there waiting.

"I'm ready to go." She walked to the front door and grabbed her coat, leaving ahead of them all.

Gale ran out. "I really am sorry, Catnip."

She ignored him.

"Everyone already suspected—"

"It doesn't matter!" She opened the passenger door to her mom's car and slammed it shut.

Iris and Prim got in and Iris started backing out.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim asked, her voice soft and full of worry. Katniss and Gale fighting was a rare occurrence.

"I'm fine, little duck." She looked back and smiled. "Are _you_ okay?"

Prim nodded. "Just a little cough."

"It better be." Katniss warned playfully. _If only we could dictate our illnesses._

Her phone went off a minute later with a message from Madge. " _Gale really is sorry. Want to talk?_ "

She sighed and typed out a reply. " _No. Please don't say anything to anyone._ "

" _My lips are sealed._ "

Katniss put her phone away. There was nothing to talk about, as far as she was concerned. Gale went a step too far. Maybe she'd be over it in the morning, but she doubted it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ahead with NaNoWriMo, so I decided to go ahead and reward all of us with a new chapter! Much thanks to LavenderVanilla for looking over this and all the other chapters last week to have these ready for you throughout the month. You should go check out her works. They're great!
> 
> Thanks for all the love you have shown this fic. You are going to be rewarded with this one's contents.
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss held her tray and scanned the lunchroom nervously.

Peeta spotted her and waved her over. "There's a seat right here." He indicated the seat beside him.

Madge sent her a reassuring smile as she slid into the seat opposite her.

Peeta smiled at her. "Have a good morning?"

She looked to Annie and Madge across the table and then landed back on Peeta. She nodded. "It's not been bad. Heavensbee's test nearly did me in."

Annie grumbled. "Don't remind me. Finnick drilled me on that for hours last night and I'm still sure I failed."

Madge snorted. "Drilled you, huh?"

Annie laughed. She looked down at her notebook and scribbled something. She slid it across at Peeta. "Is that a positive or a negative?"

Peeta saw she'd scrawled. "G _onna sex her again or what?_ " He quickly closed the notebook before Katniss or Madge could see.

He shook his head. "Definitely a negative, Annie." He slid it back.

"Too bad." She grinned and erased her message.

Peeta could feel the tips of his ears warming up. He turned to Katniss. "So how is Prim?"

It took her a moment to answer. She shrugged. "She started coughing a little yesterday. Woke up with a little bit of a fever this morning. Mom's keeping her home to be safe."

There was a short silence. Peeta said, "Maybe I can come see her tonight. Maybe bring over some rolls or something. Dad will probably make some if I ask him."

She smiled and looked across at the girls. She leaned in and said, "Madge knows. Does Annie?"

He nodded. "I told her this morning."

Katniss sighed and said, "Your dad should call."

"I'll let him know." Peeta assured her with his kind smile.

She returned it and said. "She's nervous about it."

"I am, too. I know Dad is. He told me he'd set it all up today." He chewed his lip and thought a moment. "Mom won't be happy." His mom would be livid, but this wasn't the place to tell that side of the story. Everyone knew his mother's disposition, but that was it. Not even Finnick and Annie knew the worst of it and they'd all been best friends most of their lives.

They ate in silence for a little while. Peeta noticed Katniss mostly pushed her food around on her tray. Lines of worry were etched in her face, making her look so much older. He could draw her and never be able to capture the fear he saw there. And he didn't want to. He wanted desperately to make it better.

Madge looked between Katniss and Peeta and then at the clock and said, "Oh, would you look at that? I have to get going." She tugged on Annie's arm. "I need you to help me with something."

Annie looked up with a smirk. "I helped Johanna with that once and figured out it wasn't my cup of tea."

Madge tugged on her arm. "You and Finnick are becoming the same person and it's scary. Come with me to the library." She dragged her away.

Peeta watched them walk away and then he turned to Katniss. He smiled and said, "So my dad calls me Peanut because I used to think that was my name."

A smile slowly spread on her lips. "What?"

"Yesterday when my dad called me Peanut, I saw that you wanted to ask."

"Well, I didn't want to say anything in front of them. I wasn't sure if it was something they'd ever heard."

He chuckled. "Annie has. We used to do our studying in the bakery break room. My mom put an end to it once Finnick graduated. She thought Annie and I would be doing something 'unseemly' in there."

She smiled. "Why did you think it was your name?"

He shrugged. "I guess 'Peeta' and 'Peanut' sound close enough. My mother tried to break me of it, but my dad encouraged it."

She gave him a grateful look. "Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." The bell rang and they stood to gather their trays. "We close at six. Can I come check on Prim?"

"Do you have a way there?" She asked as she followed him to the window to drop off their things.

"I'll ask to borrow my dad's car." He stepped off to the side and motioned her ahead of him.

They stood in the cafeteria as it quickly emptied. It was awkward, but Peeta couldn't make himself leave. Katniss seemed just as reluctant. He reached out and grasped her hand. She squeezed it back and then quickly walked away.

* * *

Katniss saw Peeta limping down the road as she drove home. She pulled over and rolled down the window. "Hey, you want a ride?"

"I'm only a block from home." He said, pain was evident on his face.

"Injure yourself at practice?" She asked gently.

He waved her off. "Just a pulled muscle. I'm fine."

She reached over and opened the door. "Come on. I'll drive you the rest of the way."

He smiled gratefully and slid into the seat. "Thanks."

She said softly after a short silence, "I was scared."

He looked over. "What?"

"That night. I was scared." She pulled into the bakery parking lot. "We'd just gotten Prim's diagnosis. And she was so sick. She was in the hospital." She swallowed the lump in her throat and worked to keep her voice steady. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him. "That night, she—"

"Katniss, you don't—"

"I do." She looked over. "Gale wanted to go to that party to flirt with Annie. He dragged me along because he thought it would help. But it didn't. Not really." She swallowed again; it was getting harder to tell him this. She looked away again. "You have always been kind to me, even when I was a jerk. So I sat down with you and suddenly... I just needed to forget. And you were there. And you were eager. And you...you let me forget. For just a minute. But it was wrong. I shouldn't have. I should have been at the hospital with my sick sister and instead I had sex with you at a party." Her voice finally broke. "Please get out, Peeta."

He opened the door. He looked back over before he closed it. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She clenched her teeth and refused to look at him. She said nothing. What could she possibly say to that?

* * *

Peeta limped into the bakery and tried to step past his mother, but Maureen stopped him. "Why are you walking like that?" She demanded.

"Pulled muscle." He explained meekly.

She snorted. "It won't get you out of anything. Get an apron and come back in here." She turned to a new customer and smiled. "How may I help you today?"

He took a steadying breath and continued on to the back. He walked to his hook and exchanged his backpack for an apron.

"Peanut, I got some cakes for you to decorate." Conrad said from the other room.

"Mom needs help up front." Peeta started for the door.

With a gentle hand, Conrad sat him down at the table used for decorating. "I'll help her. You're limping. You need to stay off your feet." He passed over a stack of papers. "Three to be picked up by close of business. You're better than me at decorating, so I was saving them for you. They're pretty simple, but will take up plenty of time." Peeta watched as he slid the first quarter sheet cake out of the cooler. "These should be ready to go." He leaned down and asked, "How did it happen?"

Peeta looked over the order. "Trying a new move in practice and pulled my calf muscle a little. It should be fine in a few days." He looked up and shrugged. "Nothing major."

Conrad nodded. He brought over an extra chair. "Elevate. Do you need an ice pack?"

He shook his head. "Happened pretty early on. Coach made me ice it the rest of practice."

His father nodded. "Let me know if you need anything." He started to move away, but Peeta stopped him and motioned him closer.

"Prim is sick. Can I borrow your car to go see her after we close?"

"Can you drive with your leg like that?"

"It's the left one, Dad. I'll be fine."

Conrad nodded. "Okay, kid. If Iris is around, tell her I'll call about the testing when your mom's not around." He ruffled Peeta's hair and turned away once more.

Maureen blew through the door and glared at the two. "I said I needed help out here."

"Peeta is working on those cake orders." He deliberately made sure not to use the nickname. Maureen hated it.

She was about to open her mouth to say something harsh, but someone called for her from the other room. She looked to her husband. "I need another hand out here." She disappeared behind the door, a smile appearing on her face.

Conrad came around the counter and kissed the top of Peeta's head. "Looking good already." He squeezed the boy's shoulders and left him alone to complete the task.

Peeta finished the cakes and helped with the cleaning as much as his father allowed, much to Maureen's chagrin.

Conrad passed off his keys. "I expect you home in thirty minutes."

Peeta grabbed them and left as quickly as he was able to with his sore leg before his mother could question him. "Thanks, Dad!" He called over his shoulder.

He remembered the way to Katniss's house from the day before and pulled into the driveway behind the car he remembered was Iris's. The pain in his leg was distracting and made the trek to the front door difficult. He paused and cursed under his breath when he remembered that he'd promised Katniss rolls and had completely forgotten them in his rush to escape his mother.

The door opened and Prim stood there with an expectant smile. "Hi." She stepped to the side and waved him in.

"Katniss said you were sick." He followed her into the kitchen where the other two were busy making supper together.

"Well, I have a cough. I had a fever this morning, but it went away. Mom was being overly cautious." Prim explained as she took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for him to sit opposite.

"Such big words for a little duck." Katniss teased.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss." Peeta took a seat. "Dad said to tell you he got everything set up for the tests. He'll give you a call when he has the chance."

Iris turned. "Has he said anything to your mother?"

"I don't guess so. Unless she's taking it far better than I thought." Peeta traced the leaf pattern on the placemat. "You guys really like plants."

"It was our dad." Prim said. "Prim is short for Primrose. Katniss is a plant, too." She stopped and coughed. "Dad said it reminded him of life to be surrounded by so much… What is that word, Mom?" She coughed again.

"Flora is the word he always used." Iris smiled fondly. "Caleb loved the outdoors. Katniss takes after him."

"And what about you, Prim?" Peeta asked.

She had to let a fit of coughing subside. "I've never liked being outside." She coughed again and made a face. "My throat's starting to hurt again."

"Maybe if you would cool it on the talking it wouldn't hurt, little duck." Katniss teased. She sat three plates down. She looked to Peeta. "Can you stay for dinner?"

He shook his head. "I promised I'd only be a half hour. Just wanted to check on Prim." He gave the younger girl an affectionate smile. "I'll let Dad know you're okay."

"Yes, definitely." She watched him tentatively for a moment and then said, "As soon as this cough goes away, maybe Mom will let me come to the bakery."

"I don't think that's a good idea, honey." Iris said softly.

"Yeah." Peeta said. "Until we know how my mother feels, you guys should steer clear of the bakery. I can make a delivery if you need anything."

"That's very kind of you, Peeta." Iris said.

Peeta stood and stepped toward the living room. "I need to go." He tapped Prim's nose. "You keep getting better." He smiled and bid them farewell, his eyes lingering on Katniss just a moment longer than necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to reward us all by posting a new chapter. I'm ahead a bit on my word count for NaNoWriMo. If you're interested in some of my original writing, go check out Danielle Cheri on FictionPress. I'm publishing my NaNo2015 story A New Way to Love over there.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love you've been giving this!!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Trigger warning: Lots of verbal abuse, attempted hitting, and talk of abuse.

Peeta hobbled up to the house. His leg hurt a lot less, but it still bothered him. He wasn't looking forward to his mother's reaction to his absence or his injury.

As his hand touched the knob, he registered the yelling. It wasn't an unknown sound. His mother was prone to bursts of anger and he usually bore the brunt of it. He almost turned back around and headed to Finnick's, but he feared the punishment would be harsher if he tried to hold it off.

With a deep breath, he turned the knob and stepped over the threshold.

"I can't believe you kept this from me, Conrad! And how do you even know this brat is yours? Iris Everdeen's poorer than dirt. Maybe she's just trying to milk you for money to pay the bills."

"Prim needs bone marrow." Conrad tried to explain. "Peeta and I are getting tested. Landon and Sam should be tested, too."

That started her off again. She rounded on Peeta. "You knew about this?"

Peeta opened his mouth to say something, but Conrad pulled Peeta behind his back. "This isn't about him. This is about you and me, Mo."

"How did he know and I didn't?" She started yelling again about how useless both of them were.

Peeta fought the urge to cover his ears and curl into a ball to make himself disappear like he used to as a boy. He felt small. His mother made him lose all confidence he had just gained being with the Everdeens. The yelling continued and he couldn't make out the words anymore. He was useless in her mind and a betrayer.

The only good thing was his father calmly defending him. "This isn't Peeta's fault. He didn't do anything wrong. This is all on me. _I_ am in the wrong, Mo. Cut him some slack."

"Slack? Cut him some slack? He knew about the brat and your whore before _I_ did and I'm supposed to _cut him some slack_?"

Conrad kept his voice steady. "He knew even before I did. Someone else told him."

"And that's supposed to make it better?" She screamed.

There was a dead silence and Peeta finally looked up. Conrad held onto Maureen's raised fist. They were at a stand-still. Peeta could see the loathing in his mother's face. Conrad's back was still in the way, so he wasn't sure of his father's expression. He pushed her hand away.

"You won't lay a hand on him." Conrad said in a deadly soft voice.

Maureen's lip curled in contempt and she stomped away.

His father finally turned and pried Peeta's hands from his ears.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Peeta said softly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Peeta." The words he'd spoken to Katniss earlier. He didn't believe it of himself.

"I should go to my room." He inched away from Conrad and headed for the stairs, working hard not to make any sudden moves and anger his mother from the other room. He curled into a ball on his bed fully clothed. He didn't even remove his shoes.

His father brought him supper, but he didn't touch it. He didn't felt worthy of a meal. Peeta was sure his mother hadn't approved.

He woke up the next morning at the normal time and, as if on autopilot, headed to the bakery to help. Every time he passed his mother she belittled him, making snide remarks about his appearance, making fun of him for his limp. He swallowed the tears and did the morning work as best as he could under the circumstances.

Before he started his walk to school, Conrad pulled him aside. "You remember I love you."

Peeta nodded.

"And remember that I won't let her hurt you."

"You haven't stopped her before." He walked away. He knew the words hurt. Of course, she rarely ever hit him when his father was around. She saved the worst beatings for when they were in the house and Conrad was at the bakery or when he was out shopping or performing other errands. Most if it was when he was younger and didn't know how to get away from her. When he was still too young to be in the bakery much.

But Conrad had always tended Peeta's wounds afterward. There was that. His father loved him and protected him when he could. But he wasn't always around. It wasn't possible to be with him all the time.

A car horn beeped, making him jump. He looked up to see Katniss waving at him from the driver's seat. He looked over his shoulder at the bakery to see if his mother noticed and then slowly made his way to the car. He slid in the passenger seat and gave her a grateful smile. "Perfect timing."

She smiled. "I figure if you walk home, you must walk to school, too."

He nodded and looked ahead.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

He shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

He couldn't stand the silence after a while. She'd opened up to him, so he should tell her something. "My mom." He said softly.

She nodded and said nothing in return.

He was glad she didn't push it. But he was compelled to tell her everything. Why did he trust her so much?

Katniss pulled into a parking spot at school and sighed. "Super early."

"It's fine." He picked at a spot on his jeans. "She hits me." He said it so quietly he was sure she didn't hear.

But a moment later Katniss let out a soft, sympathetic sound. "Your mother?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Peeta, I'm... I don't know what to say." She brought her hand to rest on his knee. "Have you told anyone? Does anyone know?"

"My dad."

"Why...?" She shook her head and moved her hand away. "That's none of my business. I'm sorry."

He pulled her hand back and squeezed it. "If my dad had reported her, she would have said it was him. I guess he was too scared..." He quickly wiped at a stray tear. "That night... You helped me forget, too. It sounds cheesy, but that was a great night for me. I've replayed it so many times in my mind."

"We can never do it again, Peeta." She said adamantly. "It's awkward now."

"Now?" He snorted. "It was awkward that first day back to school. When we were paired up for chemistry?"

"Oh, god. Don't remind me." She smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't even look at you."

"I couldn't _stop_ looking at you." He smiled. "I could tell you'd rather be anywhere else, with anyone else. I told Annie…about what happened. She fixed it. In every class She can be a bit of a mother hen."

"I'll have to show my appreciation." She looked down at their still-connected hands. She asked softly, "Was that… Was it your first time?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Mine too." She admitted.

More cars pulled into the lot and the buses started arriving.

Peeta squeezed her hand and let go. "Glad we could experience it together." He got out of the car and watched as she emerged out of the other side.

Katniss ducked her head as they walked to the front door. He followed her to her locker and watched her put her things away. Her movements were fluid and he couldn't break his gaze.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Stop it."

He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry."

"Just stop." She closed her locker. "I'm not going to sleep with you again."

"Because of Prim?"

She nodded. "But I really need a friend in this. So…"

Peeta gave a resigned sigh and nodded. "Sure."

Katniss gently shoved his shoulder. "Get to class."

"Yes, ma'am." He turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. He looked over his shoulder once and saw her watching his retreat with a curious look on her face.

* * *

Katniss turned on her phone as soon as the last bell rang and started checking messages. Iris had kept Prim home another day, the cough was worse and she'd spiked a fever the night before.

" _Taking Prim to hospital. Fever came back. Not going down._ " The message was from just a few minutes before.

She paused outside of school and bit her lip as she typed the reply. " _On my way._ " She hurried out to her car and was shocked to see Peeta leaning against the passenger side.

"Mind if I catch a ride again? My leg is killing me from being on it all day. I don't even think I can stand to sit in the bleachers for practice. And I never miss, so Coach is okay with it." He smirked. "I get one pass, he says."

She blinked a few times. "Yeah, I guess. We have to be quick about it, though." She hurried to the driver's side and unlocked the doors.

"Is it Prim? Is she okay?" Peeta was all concern.

"I don't know." She was distracted. _Have to get to Prim._

"Take me with you. Can I borrow your phone?"

She passed it over and made her way out of the parking lot as quickly as possible. Someone sped in front of her and she laid on her horn until they moved away. From listening to Peeta's side of the conversation, she gathered that he'd called his dad.

"Oh, well, I guess it's kind of good then." He paused. "Okay. See you in a bit." He hung up and handed the phone back. "Dad set up the testing for this afternoon. He said he tried to tell me, but I wasn't listening." He went silent and Katniss turned to him at a stop light.

"That stuff you told me this morning…"

"She didn't do anything last night." He said. "But Dad told her about Prim. So she's pissed." He swallowed. "She wanted to, but Dad stopped her. And I was a jerk to him about it this morning."

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and called her mother. She hurried ahead and didn't look back to see if Peeta was following. She forgot about his injured leg until she stopped at the elevator and turned back to see him practically hopping on his good leg to move faster.

"I'm sorry." She hurried back to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm not used to having other people around."

"Me neither."

"But you have two older brothers." She helped him into the elevator.

As soon as the number was pushed, he said, "Landon is only fifty-one weeks older than me." He pointed to himself. "Completely unplanned. He and Mom both resent it. For different reasons. She uses it against me. And Sam resents Landon because he came along when Sam was almost three and took away all his attention. Both of them were well-planned." He gave her a forced smile. "So we're a big, happy family."

The doors opened and she helped him out. "You'll be okay, I think."

"Maybe." They moved down the hall slowly as Katniss looked at the numbers. He asked, "Will _you_ be?"

"Only if she is." She said softly. She found the room and stepped out of Peeta's grasp to walk inside.

Prim lay out on a bed. A nurse took her vitals while Iris looked over her shoulder. The girl's face was white. Had it been that white this morning? She opened her mouth to say something, but Prim noticed the young man behind her first.

"Hi, Peeta." Prim croaked, a happy smile on her face.

"Hey there, Prim." He walked in, favoring his bad leg, and stood beside the bed. "Why did you go and get sick?"

She shrugged. "Guess I wanted a couple nights away from home." She started coughing and Katniss stepped closer. Her heart clenched at the phlegmy sound. Prim sat back. "It's just a cold. I'm fine."

Katniss said, "You can't have 'just a cold' in your condition, Prim. Your immune system is compromised."

"Katniss." Iris warned. She smiled at Peeta. "Thank you for coming."

Peeta shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Your dad just tried calling me, but nd I just spoke. r. eta. "e system is compromi the s rs. " at the elivator as she typed the that he'the doctor was in here." She sounded distracted. Her eyes didn't quite meet anyone's.

"He's on his way over." Peeta explained. "He set up the tests for this afternoon."

"Good."

Katniss sat beside Prim as the nurse walked out of the room. "You need to get better, little duck."

"You'll be fine if I don't." _So confident._

"No, I won't." Katniss said, her voice breaking just a little. Peeta's hand fell on Katniss's shoulder and she looked up. "Want to call your dad to see where he is?"

Iris waved her hand, her phone was already pressed to her ear. "Sure, Conrad. Room three-twenty-seven." She hung up. "He's on his way up." She sat on the other side of the bed and took Prim's hand. "Your fever is going down. But that cough is getting worse and Carla agrees that it doesn't sound good."

"I'm fine, Mom." Prim said just before she started coughing again.

"It's worse." Katniss said. "Is it just a cold or is it something else?"

Iris sighed. "It's nothing too major right now, but Dr. Paylor ordered antibiotics to try to fight it off before it turns into pneumonia."

Katniss nodded.

Prim's eyes drooped. She yawned. "I'm tired, Mama." She said softly.

Iris assured her, "You can rest, honey. You're right where you need to be."

Katniss rubbed Prim's hand. Conrad stepped into the room and stood awkwardly and Katniss looked up at the movement. Relief flooded her until she took in his features. He looked haggard and beaten-down. Prim didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark." She said with a bright smile.

"Hello, Prim." He smiled back. "Under the circumstances, I think it's okay for you to call me Conrad."

She nodded and then started coughing again.

"Prim, you need to rest." Katniss warned her. "I'm sure Mr. Mellark will come back once you're a little better."

"Conrad." He corrected. "You all should call me Conrad."

"Even me?" Peeta asked with a grin.

Conrad matched his smile. "You stick to Dad, Peanut."

Prim chuckled. "Peanut."

"Silly nickname. I'll tell you some time." Peeta said quickly. He shot his dad a warning look.

"We should get going." Conrad said. "For the tests. And then home. Mom's fit to be tied."

Peeta nodded. Katniss saw the fear sweep across his face, but he hid it quickly. Both men bid theme farewell.

Conrad said, "I'll come back in the morning, Prim."

She nodded.

"Thank you, Conrad." Iris said softly.

"Anything for you, Iris." He said so quietly Katniss wasn't sure she heard it correctly. "I'll see you all later."

Peeta and Conrad stepped out of the room. Katniss hurried after. She grabbed Peeta's arm and pulled him into a quick hug. She let go and returned to Prim's side, her face burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to LavenderVanilla for the great beta work. It really helped even out some of things in this chapter. Go read her stuff! Especially Blinds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on track with NaNoWriMo, so I thought I'd reward all of us with a new chapter! Thank you for all the love and encouragement so far. Let me know what you think! You can also come talk to me on Tumblr (booksrockmyface).
> 
> Much thanks to my awesome beta LavenderVanilla! You guys need to go check out her stuff because it's great!
> 
> Happy reading!!

Prim's condition only grew worse. By the end of the week she was in isolation and being pumped with medicine to get her better. It didn't seem to be helping. Katniss spent every waking moment in the hospital. They weren't allowed in her room for more than a few minutes at a time and they had to wear a mask to prevent introducing more germs into her system.

Peeta accompanied Katniss every afternoon to check on Prim for a few minutes and then he made his way home to work at the bakery. Katniss tried to drive him, but he refused.

"My leg is much better now, and it really isn't that far." He insisted.

She didn't push it too much. She didn't want to leave Prim's side, especially when her mother was working.

Conrad accompanied Peeta on Friday evening. They all took turns donning a mask and gloves and sitting by Prim's side. Katniss wished she could go with them, especially Conrad, to listen to their conversation and see their interactions. But only one person was allowed in at a time at least until her condition approved.

Iris came back from her latest visit to Prim in her isolated room. "I have a shift in little bit. I should run home and change."

Conrad looked at her, his face full of concern. "You haven't slept. You should call in."

Iris waved him off. "I took a nap earlier. I can't afford not to work." She kissed Katniss on the top of her head. "You should go home and get some sleep yourself."

"I'm not tired." Katniss said dismissively.

Conrad said, "She's right. You and Peeta both need to go. I'll stay. I have all the phone numbers to get in contact with everyone. Even Hazelle's oldest. Gale?"

Iris nodded and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. Haymitch said he'd come around midnight when he gets off. Then you should go home and rest a few hours before you open up the bakery."

Conrad nodded and looked toward Peeta. "Go on, Peanut. Go home."

" _She's_ there." Peeta said softly. No need to elaborate who "she" was. "What will she say when you don't come back with me?"

"You can sleep at our house." Iris offered. "Katniss will drive you."

"Yeah, sure." Katniss said. She didn't feel it.

Peeta nodded and looked across to Katniss. She was suddenly nervous.

"I want to go see Prim one more time." She left before anyone could say anything and walked down the hall and through the protected doors. She put on a mask and gloves and continued down the sterile hall to the room where Prim slept, hooked to so many machines. She pushed the door open slowly, a small fear in the back of her mind telling her that something had changed for the worse since she was in here last.

Leaning over her sleeping sister, Katniss watched the ragged rise and fall of her chest. Her face wasn't relaxed in her sleep, every breath was a chore. Prim started coughing as she shifted restlessly in her sleep and Katniss smoothed her hair back.

Prim's eyes opened and she smiled up at Katniss. "You look silly in that mask." She whispered hoarsely.

"I feel silly in it." She leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. "Mom's going to work. Peeta and I are leaving to get some sleep. Conrad is staying a while longer. Then Haymitch is coming and I'm sure he's going to be in here every five minutes to make sure you're okay."

"He hovers worse than Mom." Prim whispered. Then she broke into a coughing fit. When it passed she said, "Get plenty of sleep."

"I will, little duck. You rest." She pulled the mask away and kissed Prim's forehead. "I love you, Prim."

"I love you, too." She rolled away as best she could with all the wires she had attached to her and went back to sleep.

Katniss walked back into the waiting room and found her mother had made her exit. She knew they needed the money, but Prim was too sick. They'd _have_ to understand. She sighed. Not that they ever cared before.

She gave Peeta a small smile. "Peeta, you can sleep in Prim's room. I'm sure she won't mind."

He nodded. "Thanks." He gave his father a glance and then hugged him stiffly and headed out the door in front of Katniss. She was confused by the tense interaction, but decided it wasn't her place to ask, especially there.

"See you later, Conrad." She waved before following Peeta.

Katniss slipped her hand into Peeta's as they made their way to the elevator. She'd done it quite a bit in the last few days and it was quickly becoming a habit. His big hands were soft and warm and she needed that.

"Is she okay?" He finally asked as they headed out the front doors.

It took her even longer to answer. She slid into the front seat and waited for him. He took her hand once again when the car was started and in gear. "She's having trouble breathing." Katniss whispered.

Peeta kissed her hand and rubbed it.

She gave him an uncomfortable glance and he tried to remove his hand, but she held fast.

He gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. "We'll just go rest and try not worry. The doctors and nurses know how to take care of her and my dad will call if there's a change."

She nodded, but finished the drive in silence. She took her hand back as she pulled in beside her mother who was leaving. They exchanged waves and Katniss led Peeta inside.

"Some of my dad's old clothes will probably fit you well enough to sleep in, at least." She disappeared into her mom's room and found an old shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Her mom had talked of getting rid of them, but never had in the last six years. Katniss handed them over and then disappeared into her bedroom to change.

There was a knock on the door just as she pulled on a pair of sleep pants with ducks on them. Prim had given them to her on her last birthday.

"But you're the little duck." She'd argued. And then Prim had produced a matching pair for herself. Iris had appeared a moment later in another matching pair with a package containing some of Katniss's favorite movies and some popcorn and candy.

She shook herself from the memory and opened the door to Peeta, giving him a kind smile. "Do you need anything?" She asked as she took in his appearance. The shirt was a little snug across the chest, but the pants appeared to fit him well.

He shook his head and looked down. "I'm not that tired. Can we talk or something?"

She nodded. "Would you like some hot chocolate or tea?" She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. "We have chamomile and lemon and I think some earl grey, but you probably don't want that so late."

"Hot chocolate would be fine." He stood awkwardly in the doorway and watched as she took out two large mugs, some milk, and a box of hot chocolate powder.

She poured the powder in the cups, a little spilling out onto the counter, and then added milk. She turned to him once the cups were in the microwave.

He smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. They were full of the worry she felt herself and she didn't know why, but she felt like opening up to him at every turn. It was frightening. It all was. But Prim's condition was even bigger and she knew he'd understand or at least try to.

"I'm scared." She admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Scared?" he moved closer. "For Prim?"

She nodded and folded her arms over her chest. Katniss wasn't one for baring her soul, but Peeta somehow always made it seem okay, at least a little bit.

He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and slid it down her back. "It's all so much, isn't it?"

She nodded and moved a little closer to him. "What if she doesn't make it?"

"You have to think more positively, Katniss." He smoothed his hand over her hair.

She looked up. Their faces were just inches apart. Peeta's heart sped up when he realized he could kiss Katniss Everdeen right here and now, all he had to do was move in just a little more.

The microwave beeped and she quickly moved out of his grasp. She opened the door to the microwave and stared at the steaming mugs. She reached in and hissed when her hand touched the hot handles.

Peeta found the oven mitts and handed one over. Katniss gratefully took it and retrieved both cups carefully. She stirred the contents with a spoon and wrapped wet paper towels around the handles in an attempt to cool them down.

They sat opposite each other at the kitchen table and stirred their hot chocolate in silence. Katniss wiped at an errant tear. Peeta sipped his drink and pretended not to notice.

"So…" Peeta began.

Katniss looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we were in music class together in kindergarten and you sang that song with the teacher? She was teaching us about different kinds of music and singers. She was talking about Hank Williams."

She smiled and looked down at her drink. "I remember. Kaw-Liga. My dad was a big Hank Williams fan. I knew all that stuff."

He nodded. "And then you sang I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry and I almost did. Five years old and I had no idea what that song was about, but your voice was so pretty. I was a goner that day."

She looked up. "Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with you, Katniss. Never. But here we are."

"My sister is sick. You possibly share part of her DNA and could heal her. This isn't a chance for another sexual encounter. You're sleeping in my house to hide from your mom."

"I am."

She took a sip of her hot chocolate as she thought and then said, "She's always kind of rude, gruff. Like Haymitch, except not endearing at all."

"She's worse when she knows no one's looking." Peeta admitted, swirling the contents of his cup.

Katniss traced the rim of her mug. "So why did your dad marry her anyway? He's attractive enough, he could have had anyone."

"Yeah, he could have." He looked up. "But he wanted your mom and she fell for your dad. So mine was left to fool around with my mom." He paused again and revealed, "They got married because she was pregnant with Sam."

Katniss leaned in. "Your dad told you this?"

Peeta shook his head. "My mom likes to throw it in his face every time they argue. How she was stuck. She was pretty enough she could have had a dozen other guys, but because he knocked her up and she had no other choice."

"That's awful."

"And somehow Sam is still her favorite." He took a long drink from his mug and sat it down.

"There shouldn't be a favorite or least favorite. You should love all your kids the same."

He nodded. "My dad does. The way he is with Prim? That's how he is with all of us. So even if the results come back negative, he's already accepted her as his daughter."

Katniss nodded. "And you've already accepted her as your sister."

Peeta sighed. "She's a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve this."

"She doesn't." She finished her hot chocolate and stood from the table. "I'm really tired."

"Me too." He drained his cup and placed it in the sink. He watched her a moment and then looked away.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too." He looked up again. Her face was right there again, just a few inches away.

She thought a moment and then moved closer. His hand came up and touched her cheek and she followed the momentum as she met him for a soft brush of her lips against his. She rested her forehead against his. "You want to sleep with me?" She whispered.

He smirked. "Like before or just really sleep?"

She met his smile. "The actual sleep thing." She stepped back. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so I don't have to be anywhere but the hospital."

"I have to go to the bakery, but I can be late for once since Sam and Landon are hardly ever there on time." He followed her to her bed and waited until she climbed in, before sliding in beside her. He was unsure what to do with his hands until she pulled him close and rested her forehead against his. His arms wrapped around her.

It was awkward at first, but they both soon relaxed. Katniss slipped her foot between his ankles. Peeta pressed a soft kiss to her lips, but she pushed him away.

"No more tonight." She said. She rolled away, keeping his arm around her waist.

He pressed his nose into her hair and took a deep breath. He immediately felt embarrassment. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine." She whispered back. She thought about the last several hours and remembered the parting Peeta and Conrad had shared. "Why are you mad at your dad?"

"What makes you think I'm mad at him?" He slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth over her stomach.

She leaned into his chest, relaxing even more every second. "The way you hugged him. You barely said anything to him all evening."

He pressed his nose into her hair again and said, "Because he stayed when he should have left."

"With your mom?"

"Yeah. It's somehow bigger the older I get." He kissed her shoulder and she shrugged him off. He loosened his hold on her a little. "He said she always told him she'd say it was him and that Landon and Sam would take her side." He rolled onto his back. "It's no excuse. I would have spoken for myself. I _should_ have. But she hurt him, too."

She turned to face him once more. "It's not fair."

"It's not." He cupped her cheek and stared at her for a long time in silence. "God, you're so pretty." He breathed.

She shook her head. "I'm not." He opened his mouth to protest and she silenced him with a kiss. She rolled on top of him. Her fingers found their way into his hair.

Peeta was taken back a moment, but very quickly melted into the kiss, slipping his hands up her shirt and caressing her back. Their bodies responded the same way they had a year before, but Katniss was sober enough this time to know that it wasn't the right time.

She broke the kiss and looked down at him. "We should sleep."

He nodded and extracted himself from beneath her. "Which room is Prim's?"

She pulled him back. "Please don't go. Please sleep here with me. I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I'm not." He gave her a small smile. "It wouldn't hurt anything, you know."

"It wouldn't help it either." She rolled away and worked to calm the excitement his body had brought out in her own.

After several calming breaths, Peeta slid back into the bed with Katniss. Sleep was the order of business, but after that kiss, it didn't come easily to either of them.

* * *

Katniss awoke with the feeling that something was missing. She rolled over and remembered that she hadn't fallen asleep alone, but she had awoken that way. She sat up in bed and registered the murmur of voices in the other room. She picked out her mother's soft tones followed by Peeta's soothing response. And there was another among them, a man's. This one was gruff and abrupt. Haymitch.

Katniss grumbled and rolled out of bed. She took the time to re-braid her hair and then walked out into the living room. She saw Peeta first, still dressed in her father's old clothes. He smiled kindly and quickly offered a box of donuts.

She picked a jelly-filled one and turned to her mother, still dressed in scrubs.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Iris greeted her. "Haymitch stopped by the bakery for coffee and donuts." She slid a small cup across the table to her. "Prim is better this morning." She smiled and took a sip of her own drink.

Haymitch gave her a sleepy nod. "Get that look off your face, sweetheart. Like you're shocked or something. You know Prim is a fighter."

Katniss took the seat beside Peeta and tried to avoid looking at him. "How much better?"

"Breathing is easier and fever is finally under control." Haymitch said. "Hazelle's there now. I'm about to go relieve Gale of the brats."

Peeta gave him a shocked look.

Katniss chuckled. "I'd say Vick and Rory are brats, but Posy is your little angel."

"More like a devil." Haymitch grumbled, but here was no malice in it. "She acts sweet, but don't get her mad."

"Don't I know it?" She finally looked at Peeta and explained, "His stepkids. Gale's brothers and sister."

"Hey, now, cut that stepkid business, sweetheart. They ain't mine yet."

"Might as well be. You practically live there now, don't you?"

"Hazelle still makes me leave at night." He muttered.

Katniss and Iris shared a laugh. They'd been witness to many fights about it.

"Did anyone happen to tell my dad?" Peeta asked finally.

Haymitch said, "He wasn't in the front when I got the donuts and I didn't want to deal with your mother."

"I told him." Iris nodded. "Well, I sent him a text. We should hear something from him soon."

"Unless Mom is reading his texts." Peeta held out his hand to Katniss. "Can I borrow your phone to call him?"

Katniss had to run back to her room to retrieve her phone. When she handed it over, Peeta disappeared into the other room to make the call.

Haymitch asked, "Did you use protection?"

She sputtered. "Excuse me?"

He inclined his head toward the living room. "That boy came out of your room this morning."

"We just slept." Katniss said defensively.

Haymitch held up his hands in surrender. "We have enough trouble around here without you fucking the Mellark kid."

"Well, excuse me, but none of that is any of your business." She took her coffee and went to her room to gather clothes.

Peeta called, "Hey, Katniss?" as he tapped on her door.

She opened it and took her phone from his outstretched hand. "You want a ride home?"

"Yeah. But I'll wait until you're ready."

"Okay, just give me a minute." She grabbed his arm as he walked away. "Be careful what you say to Haymitch."

He gave her a puzzled look and then nodded. "Yeah, okay." She watched him walk away and then slipped into the bathroom to shower.

She emerged to find her mom and Peeta on the couch looking over a photo album.

"I really hope you skipped over my pictures and went right to Prim's." She said as she sat on Iris's other side.

Peeta grinned. "You had a really cute bottom."

Katniss felt her cheeks warming, but Iris patted her knee. "This is Prim's baby book. Yours is still on the shelf." She kissed Katniss's cheek and then stood. "I need to shower so I can get back to Prim." She started out of the room and then turned. "I'm off for the next two days. I'll keep an eye on Prim. You go be a teenager with your friends for a few hours at least, please?"

Katniss nodded. "I'll talk to Gale about it later." She closed the baby book. "I'll bring Peeta home and then see you at the hospital."

"Okay." She left the room.

Katniss watched Peeta a moment and then stood. "Come on."

He followed her out to her car.

"So you want to hang out later?" She asked as she pointed her car toward the bakery.

"Um, sure." He said, sounding a little more eager than she had expected.

"I'll talk to Gale and Madge. Maybe Annie and Finnick can come along."

"Okay. I'll be in the bakery until after six." She detected a bit of disappointment in Peeta's tone, but he moved on before she could say anything. "Mom isn't going to be happy that I've been gone from the bakery for so long today. I'll probably have to scrub out the ovens with a toothbrush."

Katniss pulled into the bakery parking lot. "I could just wait until you're changed and you can come with me."

He shook his head. "I need to help here. But call my dad's number and tell me what plans you've made. I'll see if she'll let me go."

She reached over and took his hand. "I hope so." She squeezed and then let go. She watched as he made his way into the house attached at the back. He looked over his shoulder just before he stepped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you miss me? I know it hasn't been long since the last update, but I wrote that chapter a month ago! Can you believe that? NaNoWriMo was fun and I got a story I really like out of it, but I'm glad to be back at the fanfiction game! Expect regular updates of this and my other WIPs.
> 
> I want to give a special thanks and a shoutout to my beta LavenderVanilla for some great suggestions and feedback. You should go check out her stuff because it's great!
> 
> And I want to thank you, dear readers, for coming along on this journey. This chapter is much lighter than previous ones. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta watched as Conrad pulled a pan of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and reached around him to get the second tray when his dad's phone started ringing.

"Finish up here, Peanut." Conrad said as he pressed his phone to his ear. "Oh, yeah, he's right here." He passed the phone to Peeta. "Katniss. I got this."

Peeta took the phone and went into the next room. "Hi!" He said a little more enthusiastically than he intended. "How are things?"

"Great! Prim is so much better even than this morning." She said. "So you want to hang out? Gale and Madge are here already. Annie said that she'd get Finnick from work and then come over. Probably like a half hour."

He listened to the relaxed tone in her voice and was a little too wrapped up in it to realize she'd stopped talking at first. "Oh." He chuckled. "That's great. Yeah. I should be done here in just a few minutes. Someone ordered five dozen cookies for their church, so we're finishing that up." He stopped himself from rambling.

"Well, I can come pick you up. We're meeting at my place."

"You don't have to. I can walk."

"But I want to come get you." She insisted.

He hesitated a moment and then said, "Okay." He looked down at his appearance. "Maybe come get me in twenty minutes?"

"I'll be there."

He hung up and handed the phone to his dad. "Do you think I can scoot out a bit early?" He looked toward the door to the front of the bakery. Maureen smiled kindly as she filled the last of the day's orders.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Conrad smiled. "You and Katniss got a date?"

Peeta blushed. "We share a sister, that would be awkward."

Conrad chuckled. "But you like her, right?"

"Come on, Dad. Stop." His face got hotter. "A group of us are getting together. Finnick and Annie and Madge and her boyfriend."

His dad nodded. "You go have fun."

"And what about Mom?" Peeta looked toward the door again. "She'll be mad. She was already mad I didn't make it on time this morning."

"I'll handle your mother. Go change and spend time with your friends." He wrapped an arm around Peeta's shoulders and kissed his temple. "Have fun."

Peeta took off his apron and hurried to the adjoining house to change out of his batter- and frosting-splattered clothes. He took the time to shave, but kept looking out the window every time a car drove up because he didn't want Katniss to have to go through his mother to get to him. That would make everything worse.

He contemplated going to Maureen and explaining the situation, but thought better of it. She wouldn't let him go at all if he spoke to her about it.

Katniss pulled up in front of the house and started to get out. Peeta picked up his house key, coat, and shoes, and ran out to get into the front seat before she could leave the driver's seat.

"Hi." He said with a grin.

Her smile matched his. "Hi." She put the car in gear and started to drive away, but Maureen stepped in front of them.

She slammed her hand down on the hood as she walked to the passenger side. "You still have work to do."

Peeta tried not to cower in front of Katniss as he rolled down the window. "Dad said I could go." His voice was so unsure. Could Katniss hear?

Maureen opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. She leaned close to Peeta and said through gritted teeth, "You better watch yourself, Peeta. As soon as you get home, we're having a _talk_. You and your father think you can just do as you wish because of these Everdeen whores, but you got another think coming."

Katniss said, "It's lovely to see you, Mrs. Mellark. We have to get going now." She pushed the button to roll up the window and drove away.

"Thanks." Peeta said. He was shaking.

She reached over and took his hand. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He continued to shake while she drove. As they pulled into her driveway, Peeta saw there were two other cars there. One he recognized as Annie's beat-up sedan. He'd taken many rides home from school with her since she got the car.

The other was a large truck that he had seen Katniss in a few times. Gale's. The only time Katniss ever seemed like a real person was when she was sitting in the passenger seat of that truck or sitting beside Gale at lunch. He never disliked Gale, but there was something about him that always put Peeta on edge. Probably because he got to be close to Katniss while Peeta was left to being a constant third wheel to Finnick and Annie.

Katniss turned to him before she got out. "Look, I…"

Peeta nodded. "Yeah. We're going to be typical teens tonight. Like your mom wanted."

"Right."

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "It'll be easy with you there."

She smiled and pushed his hand away. "Come on." She got out of the car and looked over her shoulder a moment to see that he was following before stepping onto the front steps.

Inside the house, Finnick was already loudly commanding the room, beer bottle in hand. He was always like that and Peeta sometimes found it overwhelming. He wondered how Annie coped in the relationship being so much more inside her mind than Finnick. Where Finnick could talk for hours on end about any subject, Annie usually preferred to watch everyone. Peeta sometimes caught her staring off into space and the only person who could bring her out of her daydream was Finnick. Peeta doubted it was always innocent thoughts that held her attention.

"Peeta's here!" Finnick announced when he noticed them.

"Peeta!" Madge exclaimed.

"Did you guys start drinking already?" Katniss asked as she plopped down beside Gale. "I thought we were waiting until the cabin."

"We decided it was too dark and cold for the cabin." Madge explained.

"And creepy." Finnick rolled his eyes. "Leave it to my girlfriend."

Annie slapped his arm. "Lay off, okay? It's in the middle of the woods. I don't want to go traipsing around in the dark and risk getting lost."

Gale spoke up. "Catnip and I have been there so many times, we could make it with our eyes closed."

Peeta gave Katniss a teasing look. "Catnip?"

"Peanut." She said back.

Annie and Madge giggled and whispered behind their hands. Peeta wondered what was so special about this cabin. It was the first time he'd heard about it, but it seemed significant the way Gale said it.

"Okay," Gale said, "I ordered pizza. There's plenty of beer in the fridge and Madge made sure we got soda and water so we don't all get hammered too quickly."

"Well, I'm not drinking." Katniss said. "This is my house and at least one of us needs to be sober. Especially with Prim..." She trailed off and locked eyes with Peeta.

Peeta rubbed her back. "I'll stay sober, too." He smiled, remembering the last time they drank at the same party.

"Such a buzzkill, Mellark." Finnick grumbled, popping open another bottle of beer. He sat his empty bottle in the middle of the coffee table and spun it. "How's about a game of spin the bottle?" He sent Peeta a significant look.

Peeta rolled his eyes and pushed away the blush he felt forming.

"How many have you had?" Katniss asked.

Finnick thought a moment and held up four fingers. "Still pretty sober." He belched.

"So attractive." Annie made a face. "Why do I still date you?"

"Because I'm devastatingly handsome." Finnick grinned before pulling her into a kiss.

Annie looked down. "That bottle landed on Gale."

Finnick laughed. "Pucker up, Hawthorne." He leaned over the table and made kissing sounds.

"That one doesn't count." Gale protested. "You kissed your girlfriend instead of me."

Finnick grabbed Gale's face. "It totally counts." He pressed a quick hard kiss to Gale's lips and then sat back with a cocky grin and wrapped an arm around Annie's waist. "It's your turn, Ann."

She giggled and took a long drink beer her beer before she sent the bottle twirling. It landed on Peeta. She grinned and crooked her finger. "Come here, bread boy?"

Peeta gave her a self-deprecating smile and leaned in for the kiss. He put his finger under her chin to guide their lips together. He and Annie had played this game before and he knew how to kiss her. Finnick and Madge shared a giggle.

"Stop making out with my girlfriend, Peeta." Finnick chuckled.

They pulled apart with a shared smile and Peeta settled in beside Katniss once more. He looked over and she avoided his gaze. What was she thinking? He raised his hand to touch her and thought better of it, scratching his face instead. He hoped no one noticed the flub, but then he looked at Gale who was watching him with a calculating gaze.

Annie pointed to Madge. "Your turn, sweet cakes."

"Sweet cakes?" Madge giggled. "You've had _one_ beer." She spun the bottle around and it landed on Gale. "Oh, hey." She grinned and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him in for a deep kiss that lasted longer than entirely necessary.

Finnick cleared his throat. "Okay, break it up, guys."

Madge moved away with a grin as cocky as Finnick's had been. "Your turn, Gale."

Gale reluctantly took his spin and it landed on Katniss. "Well, well." He said as he leaned close. They shared a quick, friendly peck.

"It's not supposed to look like you're kissing your brother." Annie teased.

"Well, it kind of is for them." Madge said.

"But you two have made out before, haven't you?" Finnick teased.

"Definitely not." Gale grumbled.

Madge said, "Don't make it sound like such a bad thing."

Katniss took her spin to halt the conversation. It landed on Finnick.

"Oh, ho-ho!" The young man in question strutted around behind the others. He pulled Katniss to her feet and bent her backwards for a dramatic kiss. She laughed and pushed Finnick away.

"Your girlfriend is right over there." Katniss pointed out.

"We're in an open relationship." Finnick said as he walked back to his original seat.

Annie poked him in the side. "I don't even think so!"

"Sorry, baby." Finnick crooned before giving her a kiss to rival the one he'd just given Katniss.

"Okay," Peeta said, taking over the bottle, "Before you two start ripping off each other's clothes." He twisted it hard and watched anxiously. He wanted it to land on Katniss, but he didn't at the same time. As the bottle slowed, he started to beg, _Annie again, Annie again, Annie again._

It stopped halfway between Gale and Katniss.

"Oh!" Finnick exclaimed. "You get to pick!"

"Probably a no-brainer." Annie said. "You're gonna kiss Gale, right?" She laughed at her own joke.

Peeta felt his face heat up as he leaned toward Katniss. "You can refuse." He whispered as they moved closer.

"I won't." She whispered back.

Their lips made contact and the familiar warmth and pressure of them sent fireworks through Peeta's chest and up into his head. His heart sped and his fingers tingled. Slowly his hand came up to rest on the back of Katniss's head. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. His other arm came around her back and he was brought back to that night the year before when his hands roamed her entire body unhindered. Her hands spread out on his chest and then gathered the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer. He was lost in the way her lips felt against his and the way their tongues slid together so deliciously and how fantastic her mouth tasted. He was very reluctant to end it, even though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it wasn't a good idea to keep going.

"Wow!" Finnick said. "Wow!"

Katniss broke the kiss and put her hand over her mouth. "I… I need…" She stood and disappeared into the bathroom.

Peeta watched her retreat in confusion. _Now I blew it._

"Katniss?" Madge called after her. She moved to the edge of the couch to follow, but Gale stopped her.

"I guess it's my turn." Finnick said, reaching for the bottle.

"Game's over, man." Peeta said, snatching the bottle from under his fingers and brought it to the kitchen. He looked in all the corners for a trash can, but couldn't find one so he slammed the bottle down on the counter.

"It's under the sink." Gale said from the doorway.

Peeta opened the cabinet and found the can, placing the bottle in it. He barely registered the murmured conversation from the other three. No doubt they were trying to analyze what was going on between him and Katniss.

"I know what happened between you two." Gale said, a slight challenge in his voice.

Peeta bristled and looked up. "What happened?"

Gale nodded. "At the party. She's my best friend, so I'm telling you that if you keep this up, I will kick your ass."

Peeta raised his hands to fend off the attack. "Look, I get you, but she's running hot and cold. I don't know what's okay and what isn't."

"Her sister's sick, Peeta. So none if this is okay."

Katniss stepped in the doorway. "I can take care of myself, Gale, thanks."

The doorbell rang. "That's the pizza." Gale said, giving Peeta one last hard look before he left the room.

Katniss walked up to Peeta. "That kiss was nice."

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I don't know what you want."

"I don't either." She said just as softly. "It was just a game. It's not on you. You did nothing wrong."

Peeta swallowed and looked down. "I feel like everything I do is wrong."

Katniss placed a hand on his chest. "Not everything."

He put his hand over hers. "Thanks."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Come on, let's go play some more. Just no more tongue kisses." She walked into the living room. "Especially from you, Finnick."

"Tongue kisses are the best kind of kisses, Katniss." Finnick said with a chuckle.

"Save it for your girlfriend." Katniss said, picking up a discarded bottle from the floor. "And I believe it's your turn, Mr. Tongue Kisser."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked.

Katniss gave him an appreciative look. "I am."

Peeta watched Katniss the rest of the night. She was still pretty guarded, but she let her hair down after a while and accepted the kiss he gave her the next time his spin landed on her. He made sure to reign it in after that first time, but god did he want to pull her across his lap and kissed her hard and slip his hand up her shirt—

"Bro, come back to us." Finnick said with a chuckle. "Where is your mind?"

Annie gave Peeta a significant look. She knew that it was firmly in the gutter thinking of all the things he'd do with Katniss if she gave him half a chance. Annie, the observer that she was, knew Peeta better than anyone else. And since she was always so quiet and open when they were alone, Peeta very often opened up about his feelings for Katniss. The only thing he ever kept to himself was the full truth about his mother, though she knew enough from hanging around the bakery.

Peeta felt his face heat up and looked up at the clock. "Oh, it's almost midnight. I have a curfew I really have to meet tonight."

"I'll drive you home." Katniss offered. "Anyone else going home or are you crashing here?"

Madge sighed and stood. "I need to go home. Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure." Katniss said with a smile.

"You got me all night, Catnip." Gale said.

"Lucky." Madge said. "You could come home with me." She offered.

"I'd have to sleep on the couch there." He pointed out.

Peeta thought, _And where are you going to sleep here?_

"Anyway Mom told Haymitch he could finally stay the night and, well, it was getting awkward when I left."

Katniss chuckled and shook her head. "Your poor brothers."

"Oh, they're staying with friends, too. Posy's the only one still there."

"Yeah, she'll be okay." Katniss chuckled and turned to the other two. "Annie? Mr. Tongue Kisser?"

Annie sighed. "My dad doesn't care where I stay. He was drunk when I went to work this morning."

Finnick gave his girlfriend a soft kiss. "If you don't mind, I'll crash here, too."

Katniss nodded. "Okay, you guys just chill and I'll be right back." She picked up her keys and purse by the front door and waited awkwardly with Peeta as Madge and Gale made their farewells with many kisses. "Peeta and I will be in the car." Katniss said eventually, pulling Peeta along with her.

Peeta chuckled and followed her. He watched her a moment before he said, "I don't know how to take you, Katniss."

"I don't know either." She moved closer. "I do know that I like kissing you and I know that I really liked that night with you. But with Prim…"

"You can't keep using her as an excuse, Katniss. It's not fair."

Madge stepped out the door and Peeta slipped into the back seat of Katniss's car. He crossed his arms and waited. Madge's house was closest, so she was dropped off first.

Peeta took her spot and said, "That was out of line."

"What was?" Katniss asked as she pointed the car toward the bakery.

"When I said you needed to stop using Prim as an excuse. Her condition is serious." He looked out the window. "I barely even know her. The thing that isn't fair is that you have to worry about your sister and I'm over here whining about you not kissing me."

"There are a lot of things that aren't fair." She said as she pulled into the driveway to Peeta's house. "One of them is that you have to go back into that house tonight."

"I'll be fine." He said softly, his voice shook with uncertainty.

She reached up and touched his cheek so he would look at her. "I'm only a phone call away."

He nodded.

She hesitated only a moment and then pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth.

Peeta slipped out of the car and walked cautiously to the front door. He looked over his shoulder to see Katniss waiting patiently for him to get inside. He took a deep breath and stepped through the front door. It was silent, the light in the front hall was still on. He made his way to his room and looked out the window to see Katniss's tail lights at the corner. He curled up on his bed and waited for his mother to come punish his defiance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means a lot.
> 
> I want to say a special thank you to LavenderVanilla for some great insight and suggestions to mold this chapter (this entire story, really) into something I love sharing with you. After you're done with this chapter, go check out her stuff. I'm know you won't be disappointed.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> Trigger warning for talk of, and allusions to, recent and long-term abuse.

Katniss sat telling Prim and Iris about Gale's drunken escapades from the previous night.

"I don't think I need to hear anymore." Iris commented with a chuckle as Katniss took a breath.

There was movement by the door and Prim smiled when she recognized the figure standing there. "Conrad."

"Hey, Prim. What's up, kiddo?" He perched himself on the side of the bed.

"Not my white blood cell count." She said happily. "It's closer to normal, even for me."

Iris smoothed a hand over her hair. "And aside from a sore throat, the pneumonia is gone."

"It's just a day full of great news." He pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. He read, "Ninety-nine-point-nine-nine percent match." He turned the paper so Prim could see.

"So you're my dad?" She asked softly.

"Biologically." He nodded. "Yeah."

Katniss finally spoke up. "Does this mean you're going to pay child support now?"

"Katniss." Iris scolded.

"What?" Katniss scolded. "I want to know what it means?"

Conrad nodded. "Well, I'm not obligated to, but I want to help out. Your mom and I will discuss the particulars, but I hope it means Iris gets more time with you two." He smiled at Prim. "And I'm going to talk to a lawyer and make sure I get some legal stuff all squared away. I want you to have your piece of the pie, so to speak."

"Har-har." Prim said sarcastically.

Peeta ambled into the room followed by Madge. "Hey, all." He said as he walked across the room to Prim. "How's it going?"

"Peeta, you're my brother." The girl said happily.

Peeta looked to his dad. "Really?"

Conrad nodded.

Peeta stepped closer and asked softly, "Does Mom know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to talk to a lawyer first." He looked around the room and then leaned toward Peeta. "I failed you before. I won't fail you again."

"What's that mean?" Peeta was confused. Katniss moved closer, wanting to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm dealing with it, Peanut. Don't worry about your mom." Conrad stroked Peeta's cheek gently and dropped his hand.

"What does that mean?" Katniss demanded. "She's hurt Peeta all his life and you haven't done anything to stop it before."

"Katniss, please stop." Peeta said.

Conrad gave Katniss a pleading look. "You don't know the whole story. Just know that I'm doing my best, okay?"

Katniss sighed and nodded, not sure she understood, but she saw the look on Peeta's face and decided not to push it anymore.

Peeta said, "Dad, are you sure about what you're doing?"

Conrad nodded. "I am." He looked around the room. "I need to get back. Mo was on one when I left."

"Do I need to come?" Peeta asked.

Conrad shook his head. "You stay here. Spend some time with your sister." He smiled and kissed Peeta's temple. Then he leaned over Prim. "I'll come back after the bakery closes with some cheese buns to celebrate." He kissed her forehead and stood.

"I'll walk you out." Iris said.

Katniss slipped her hand into Peeta's. "I shouldn't have talked to your dad like that."

He shrugged. "I've asked him lots of times why he didn't stand up to her and he always made excuses."

Katniss kissed the back of his hand before she realized what she was doing and very quickly grew embarrassed. She moved to the opposite end of the bed. "How about that, little duck? Three big brothers. Make sure Peeta keeps an extra eye on Rory. Now that he's your brother he's obligated to give your boyfriend death glares when he even thinks about you."

"He's not my boyfriend." Prim argued.

"Not yet, maybe." Katniss poked her side.

Peeta chuckled. "It would give me great pleasure to kick a boy's butt for you, Prim."

The girl blushed. "Thanks. I think."

Madge chuckled, reminding everyone she was there. "I'll leave you guys alone. I got more homework. Katniss can give you a ride, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Katniss said with an uneasy smile.

She watched Peeta and Prim a moment as they softly discussed the younger girl's health. Katniss was so happy her sister now had an older brother to keep an eye on her and share things with. Maybe she didn't need to worry anymore.

"I should bake you a cake or something to celebrate." Peeta said.

Katniss chuckled, "You know, Prim, this really explains your baking ability."

Peeta chuckled. "You a good baker, Prim?"

Prim shrugged. "I guess."

Katniss ruffled her hair. "Are you kidding? Your chocolate chip cookies are amazing. And that last cake you made was really good, nice and fluffy. And she made the frosting from scratch."

Peeta patted Prim's arm affectionately. "Frosting runs through Mellark veins. I can whip up a batch with my eyes closed."

"Oh, yeah? What's your favorite kind?"

"Cream cheese. Sour and sweet mixed together."

Prim made a face. "Gross."

Peeta gave her a hard look. "Seriously?"

"I hate cream cheese." Prim said. "Bleck!"

As she watched them talk, Katniss realized Peeta kept his face in profile away from her and had been almost from the moment he walked through the door. She walked around and discovered the bruise across his left cheek. A soft, sympathetic sound escaped her throat and she reached up to touch it.

He waved her away. "Please don't."

"Peeta?" Prim asked. "How did you hurt your cheek?"

Peeta looked between both girls, his gaze stopping on Katniss. "It's nothing."

Katniss argued, "That's not nothing."

"Just drop it, Katniss." He pleaded.

She watched him a few more breaths and then nodded. "Fine." She smoothed a hand over Prim's hair. "I'll give you guys some time. I need some air." She stepped out of the front doors and saw Iris and Conrad were still talking several feet away. She didn't want to intrude, but she was also curious what they would still be talking about.

Conrad said, "Abuse isn't always physical."

"I know." Iris said. "I'm a nurse. When I first started, I ran into a lot of stuff, Conrad. I know it's more than that." She reached out and squeezed his arm.

"I'm getting a divorce, Iris." He said softly. "I need to fix it. If I can."

Iris pulled Conrad into a tight hug. "I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you." He hugged her back and then stepped away. He waved and left for his car.

Iris turned and nearly bumped into Katniss "Oh. Hi, sweetie." She said with a smile. Katniss noted she was definitely more relaxed than she had been for a while. "What's up?"

Katniss shrugged "I needed some fresh air. And I thought Prim and Peeta could use some sibling time."

Iris placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Look, I know what Maureen's done, Katniss. Conrad just told me everything. And I know how hard it is when you're stuck in a situation you have no control over. I know depression and abuse are two completely separate things, but I was trapped for a long time by your father's death." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And it still hurts to get out of bed some mornings." Her voice was thick. "But I do it for you and Prim. You make it all worth it."

"You think Conrad stayed for Landon and Sam?" Katniss asked softly. "Why? To keep an eye on them? Make them better people? Keep them safe from _her_?" She shook her head in exasperation. "It doesn't make sense. They're still jerks and Maureen is still a bitch and Peeta is hurt."

Iris shook her head. "If she never did it where Conrad could see, maybe he could pretend it wasn't happening. I don't understand it, but if she had Conrad so cowed to think that she would throw it right back at him, how could he overcome that?" She locked eyes with her daughter. "You know, it's not ours to say, Katniss. It's not our life. But he's trying. And you need to respect that."

Katniss nodded. There were plenty of years between Sam and Landon. If she was abusing Conrad just as much as Peeta, Conrad was probably sure there was no way out. Even with his son being hurt.

"It's not fair, Mom." Katniss said.

Iris smiled sadly. "None of it is." She draped an arm over Katniss's shoulder. "Let's get back inside."

The afternoon was filled with laughter and the occasional coughing fit from Prim. She looked much better and the nurses didn't scold their behavior too much.

Conrad reappeared later that evening with three large boxes. One held the famous Mellark cheese buns and the other two contained large supreme pizzas. Haymitch and the entire Hawthorne clan were right behind him with sodas and cups. Posy produced two bags of chips.

"Are we having a party or something?" Prim asked as she looked around the group.

Conrad smiled. "Of course we are, kiddo. In honor of you getting better."

She beamed and looked around the room again. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine." At least three people said.

Katniss chuckled. "It was a group effort." She looked over at Peeta a few feet away and they shared a smile. "Conrad, you should tell them the good news."

Conrad's smile grew. "I don't know if it the right time."

Peeta shrugged. "Might as well, Dad. They already know."

Conrad nodded and opened his mouth to say something when there was an interruption at the door. There was Maureen, looking like she'd swallowed a dozen lemons. Landon and Sam were on either side.

She stepped in and looked around the room, making sure she had everyone's attention before she asked her husband, "Why are you eating dinner here with your bastard and not at home with your actual family?"

Conrad's smile faltered and Peeta moved closer to Katniss. She wouldn't dare try anything in a public building with so many witnesses. Would she?

"Mo, please, let's talk outside." Conrad begged softly.

"No, we will talk in here." She held up a piece of paper. "You wanted to keep all the bad news to yourself while you basked in the glow of learning you're a daddy."

Conrad reached out to snatch the paper from her hand and she swiped it back. She smiled evilly at Iris. "Dear Daddy isn't a match for your whelp. Neither is his son."

Katniss looked over to see Sam's expression matched his mother's. Landon's wavered as he looked at Prim.

Maureen handed her husband the piece of paper. "I know you went to see a lawyer about a divorce. But guess what, Conrad? You won't get rid of me easily. By the time I'm done, I'll own everything and you will have nothing." She headed out the door, Sam and Landon on her heels. She turned back only a moment to say, "I'll let you keep the house. It's a dump anyway."

Conrad's face was red with embarrassment and Katniss noted the way he shook. She turned to see Peeta, who had slipped his hand into hers in the midst of his mother's tirade, was in worse condition. Tears fell from his eyes and he wiped at them quickly, turning away from the others as best he could to hide them. He trembled with fear.

Katniss reached up and rubbed his arm. "Let's get out of here for a few minutes." She suggested softly.

Peeta nodded and hesitated as she started walking. She looked back and smiled encouragingly, leaving the rest of the group to assure Conrad that he was among friends.

She led him down to the lobby and out a side door into a dark courtyard. There was a fountain in the center that was already shut off for the winter, but the spotlights that pointed toward the statue of a young girl with a water bucket were on. Katniss sat on the side and pulled Peeta along with her. It was quiet for a while and she noted his shoulders slowly started to relax.

"She just wanted a big show." He finally said. "She thought it was her best way to get to us. My dad is easily embarrassed anyway, but she wanted to humiliate him."

Katniss squeezed his hand. "Are _you_ okay?"

Peeta shook his head and shrugged. "As okay as I can be, I guess." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I appreciate you being here and taking me out of that room. I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm starting to rely on you, Katniss."

"Well, what are friends for, right?" She said, not very convincingly.

He nodded. "Yeah, friends." He lifted his hand and turned her face toward his. "But I'd die for another kiss." He breathed.

She shook her head and gave him a calculating look. "Doesn't it weird you out that we're basically related?"

He smiled. "Prim and I share a dad. You and she share a mom. It does get weird when you think of it that way." He stroked a finger down her cheek. "But I try not to think about it. Because you're a wonderful person in every way. You think of everyone else but yourself. You give everything." He leaned in a little. "You should take for a change, Katniss, because you so deserve it."

Katniss said nothing else.

Peeta grabbed her face between his hands and stared into her eyes. "Look, I know that this is the worst time to do this, but I can't ignore it anymore. I really like you, Katniss. A lot. We work well together."

She gently pushed his hands away. "Peeta, you aren't thinking right. Your mom was just here showing her ass. You're trying to turn it around or, I don't know, make it better. But you can't do that by kissing me. Here or anywhere." She stood and took a few steps away. "I know I've been a bit confusing myself, so that's why we need to put a stop to this now. No more kisses."

He nodded and stood.

She took a step toward him. "No more touching."

He held out his hands, palms up. "I feel comforted when we hold hands. And I know you do, too."

"Then we can hold hands." She said. "But nothing else."

He took another step toward her, hands still extended. "Right."

"Right." She swallowed and slipped her hands into his. "This is nice."

He nodded. "It is." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Katniss smiled and touched her hand to her lips. "We said we weren't going to do that."

Peeta grinned wickedly. "I didn't exactly _say_ I wouldn't."

She shoved his shoulder playfully and led him back into the building. "You feel better?"

"Lots better."

She paused outside her sister's room.

Peeta said softly, "I'm sorry we don't match."

Katniss lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "We'll just hope for the best. Maybe this next round of treatment will work."

"Maybe." He squeezed her hand. "I think Landon can be convinced to get tested to match. I'll try to talk to him. Or I'll get Dad to."

"But maybe you won't have to." She suggested. "Maybe he'll decide on his own."

Peeta nodded and pulled Katniss into the crowded room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to LavenderVanilla for being a great cheerleader and an awesome beta. You should go check out her stuff, especially Love Bites because some big stuff is going down over on that one. It's heavy at times, but really good!
> 
> Thanks to all of you for all the love and enthusiasm you show for this. I think you'll all enjoy this chapter, so feel free to voice your opinions. You can find me on Tumblr at booksrockmyface.
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss stopped in front of the bakery. She noticed Maureen outside the adjoining house with a moving truck. Sam and Landon packed her things while their mother's mouth and hands moved animatedly and directed her sons' actions.

Peeta ambled out of the bakery and slipped into the passenger seat beside Katniss. The bruise on his face was starting to fade, but it was still visible. She wanted to reach up and touch it, but she restrained herself and put the car in gear.

"Good morning." She said as she pulled out of her parking spot. "What's going on over there?" She nodded toward the house.

Peeta turned, a relieved smile on his lips. "She's moving out. Dad filed a restraining order and she has twenty-four hours to get her stuff out. Sam is going, too."

"Not Landon?" Katniss headed toward school.

"No, he and Dad had a good talk. I don't know what all about. He's still mad, but he's mad at Mom now, too. He doesn't know what to feel. But he's staying." He paused. "Sam is the favorite and I am the least favorite and He was just kicked back and forth in between. But Dad loves us all the same and I think he knows how important that is now."

She held out her hand and he slipped his into it.

He said softly, "He agreed to get tested. Prim has another chance."

She squeezed his hand and hit her brakes harder than intended at the stop sign. She kept her face forward, not wanting Peeta to see the tears in her eyes. "That's great."

"It is." He rubbed her hand.

Katniss pulled into the parking lot of the school and found a spot. She wiped at her eyes and then turned to Peeta. "I finished all my semester tests. What about you?"

He thought a moment. "I'm good. I don't have to take History because I'm passing and that's the only one scheduled today."

"No wrestling practice?"

He shook his head and gave her a confused look. "We're done for now."

"Want to play hooky?" She asked, a little apprehension in her voice.

"I don't know. My mom…" He trailed off.

"Your mom what?"

"I guess her opinion doesn't matter anymore." He said, removing his hand from hers. "I'm torn, Katniss. She's hurt me so much. And my dad. But she's still my mom, you know?"

Katniss reached up and finally brushed her hand over his cheek. "But she hurt you. You don't owe her anything, Peeta."

"But she's my mom." Peeta argued feebly. "She gave birth to me. She was nice to me. Sometimes." He thought a moment. "For my fifth birthday, she let me pick out where we ate. And she smiled the whole time and even held Dad's hand. Let me sit on her lap."

"Any other time?"

"I don't want to talk about this." He started to get out of the car.

She put her hand on his arm. "Cut school with me today." She pleaded. "We deserve it. Your mom is moving out and Prim is getting released. It's a big day." She gently squeezed his arm. "I want to bring you somewhere and we can talk it all out."

"I don't want to talk about all that." He said softly. "If I come with you, can we talk about…us?"

She looked down and nodded. "If you want." She looked over again. "Close the door."

He shut the door and settled into his seat once more. Katniss drove in silence. She could sense Peeta had a bit of a nervous energy about him. She pulled to a stop in a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she got out of the car.

"Just follow me." She stepped out and waited for him. As he walked up beside her, she slipped her hand into his and led him to a path. It was worn there from years of travel. She and Gale chose a different one from time to time, but this one took them directly to the cabin. "We may need to gather some wood." She commented as she pushed limbs out of the way.

"I bet it's really pretty here in the fall." Peeta commented as they came to the clearing.

"It is." Katniss watched his face as he took in the sight. "Gale and I come here all the time. It's kind of our place."

He tore his eyes away from his examination of the bare trees and the tiny cabin to look at her. "How's he going to feel about me being here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I think he's brought Madge here a time or two. And this actually belongs to Finnick's grandmother, so I'm sure he's come out here with Annie."

Peeta nodded, his nervousness starting to show on his face, and lifted his hand to brush her hair to the side. He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss over Katniss's lips. She let him. And even though she knew it was a bad idea, she wrapped her arms around his neck. But she stopped before it went too far, despite how badly she wanted him.

She stepped back and motioned with her head toward the cabin. "Come on. I want to show you the inside."

He followed and waited as she pushed the door open and stepped in. She walked forward and opened up all the curtains. She knelt by the stove and started shoving in bits of old paper from the pile beside it. Getting the fire started was something she had fumbled with a lot at first, but she was pretty good at it after several winters spent wasting time here with Gale. Very soon there was a nice, cozy fire. She closed the door and turned.

"So this is it." She said, indicating with her hand. "It's not much, but it's a nice getaway."

He nodded and sat down on the little sofa. "So what do you and Gale do here?"

"Just hang out." She sat beside him. "Gale's just my friend."

"I know." He said gently.

She let out a relieved breath. "Good. Because I… Well, you don't need to be jealous of him."

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I'm not. He's with Madge. And Finnick is with Annie. And you and I… What are we, Katniss?"

"Two people that share a half-sister."

"We've slept together." He moved closer.

"We have." She mirrored his movement.

He whispered, "I really like you."

"You do?" Her voice shook with the question. She'd known it in the back of her mind, but she hadn't ever fully processed it until he said it just then.

He nodded and moved in the last few inches. "May I have another kiss?"

She moved back, immediately missing his closeness. "We should talk." She said with resignation.

He reluctantly moved to the opposite end of the couch. "About what?"

Katniss sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She watched him for several breaths before she said, "I think I like you, too. But it doesn't feel right. Prim—"

Peeta held up his hand. "Look, I know it seems weird. I get all the reasons and if this ever becomes anything, we may have some explaining to do. But _we're_ not related."

"We're not." She agreed.

He moved toward her once more and pulled her legs over his lap. He trailed his fingers lightly over her leg. "Prim is better. Out of the hospital finally, right?"

She nodded, trying to concentrate on anything but the way his fingers felt. "Yeah. Sometime today."

"Do you think she wants you to worry?" His hand moved toward her hip.

"I know she doesn't." Katniss sighed. "She tells me all the time."

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her back. "Then will you come here and kiss me and stop worrying about her for five minutes?"

After only a slight hesitation, Katniss leaned in and rested her hand on Peeta's chest. Their lips made contact for a very brief moment before she sat back again. "Are you expecting anything out of this?" She asked.

"You brought me here, remember?" He tried to tug her back.

She resisted. "To hang out and talk. I don't even know your favorite color."

"It's orange." He said with a grin. "But soft, like the sunset."

She smiled. "That's nice. I don't think I've ever met a person whose favorite color is orange."

"Not the most popular." He admitted. "But I like it a lot. What's yours?"

"Green." She thought a moment and asked, "Favorite food?"

He smiled. "Cheese buns. I could eat my weight in them. Yours?"

"Same." She let out a little laugh. "They're so good! What's in them?"

"Family secret." He leaned in and brushed another kiss against her lips. "We'll give it to Prim and maybe she can let you in on it." He kissed her again. "It can only be passed from one family member to another. It's supposed to stay in the Mellark family. But we're unique, so exceptions can be made."

He moved in for another kiss and she stopped him. "Are you planning on college or are you going to work at the bakery? Or something else entirely?"

"I have a few college wrestling teams looking at me." He brushed his hand over her thigh again as he pulled her more firmly onto his lap. "But I haven't decided yet."

She nodded and reached up to brush her fingertips lightly over the bruise on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm sure you'll do great at whatever you decide."

His eyes slowly opened and a smile played over his lips. "And what about you? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I've been so wrapped up in Prim for the last year that I haven't given it much thought." She dipped her head down and whispered, "And filled with guilt at taking advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage." He tried to argue.

She shook her head. "You had a crush on me then, right?"

He nodded. "A little bit."

"And I had no feelings at all for you except that you were available and I needed distraction."

She tried to move away, but he held her close. "Listen to me, Katniss. I knew what I was doing that night. I know what I'm doing now. I'm a big boy, I can make my own choices."

"But—"

He shook his head. "You didn't take advantage of me. You didn't even know I liked you then. It's like you said, you need distraction and release. And I needed the same thing. We're two people that made a choice together."

Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck and rested her head against his. "I still feel bad about it. I didn't want the first time I ever did that to be tipsy at a party with a boy I'm barely on speaking terms with. And you must have had other plans, too."

"We all have fantasies." He smirked and brushed a kiss over her lips. "No harm done." He assured her. "And now we're closer. We know each other's favorite color and food and future plans. That's enough for now."

She pressed her mouth firmly against his and reclined on the couch, pulling him along with her. He braced his hand on the cushion beside her head and tried to keep his weight off her, but she craved it and she pulled him down on top of her.

His hand found hers and he twined their fingers together as he deepened the kiss. He made slow exploration of her mouth as her hand slowly roamed over his back. She very much appreciated the feel of his muscles. They were a marvel and she remembered the way they rippled when he moved over her.

He moved his mouth away from hers and across her jaw. He licked and nipped and sucked at her skin as he moved down her neck.

"Don't leave a hickey." Katniss warned breathlessly.

Peeta's chuckle made her tremble. "I'll do my best." He promised. He tugged on the hem of her shirt.

She pushed his hands away. "I don't want that today."

He nodded and pressed his mouth to hers once more. He moved to the side slightly and slid his hand over her clothed torso. She moaned softly when his hand brushed over her bra. Heat spread between her thighs and she considered changing her mind.

He kissed her once more and then moved away. "Maybe we should stop that."

She pushed herself up on her elbows, panting slightly. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and shook his head quickly. "No. Don't apologize." He leaned over her once more and gave her another quick kiss. "We don't need to complicate things too much." He got up and walked across the room to the kitchen area and looked around. "Is there any paper around here? Pen or pencil?"

She sat up, straightening her shirt as she went. She reached into a drawer and produced a notebook. She dug a little more and came up with a pen. "Those work?"

Peeta gave a small nod and sat down on the end of the sofa. He watched Katniss a moment. "You ever had anyone draw your picture?"

She gave him a nostalgic smile. "There was a caricature artist at the fair once. I begged my dad to let me get mine done."

He grinned. "Caricature is fun, but what about a real portrait?"

She shook her head. "Never."

He indicated the paper. "Would you mind if I do it?"

She smiled. "I don't mind."

"Have a seat and we'll just talk. It helps if you're relaxed."

She nodded and sat down, curling her legs underneath her. She rested her arm on the back of the couch and leaned her head on her fist. "So what are you going to do now that Sam and your mom have moved out?"

He hesitated a moment and then shrugged. "Stop living in constant fear, I guess." He said softly as he scratched the pen over the paper.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, that wasn't nice of me to ask."

"It's fine. It's the truth." He drew silently for a while and Katniss admired the way Peeta's fingers curled around the pen, the twitch of his wrist with each line he drew. Looking up to his face, she saw a smile curving one side of his mouth. His forehead creased in concentration. His eyes flicked up to look at her.

And they both froze. His blue eyes were locked with hers and she never really realized just how much they reminded her of the sky in the summer just as the sun made its descent. Clear and deep. On the darker side.

He blinked and looked down again, his cheeks turning a little red. "You're pretty." He said softly as he went back to work.

"So are you." She moved across the space and looked over his work. "That looks good."

"I'm not even done with your eyes." He kept his gaze down, working hard to concentrate on the task. His hand shook a little.

She moved away once more. "Sorry." She settled back into the corner of the couch and sat quietly for a long time, still admiring everything about him as he sketched her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are having a great holiday season! As a gift from me, I want to give you another chapter (a Christmas chapter). I have a couple other things I'm working on, so I don't know for sure how this will be updated again. If you want something that's going to be light, go check out the first chapter of Cheese Buns and Bad Puns (YouTuber!Everlark).
> 
> Much thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla! She does such a good job writing herself, so go check out her page.
> 
> Thanks to all you for your support of this story.
> 
> Happy reading!

Prim put the last ornament on the tree and stepped back. Katniss kissed her temple and hugged her close. Another Christmas with her baby sister. She was going to cherish it for a long time because it could have been a much different holiday.

"It looks great, little duck." Katniss said.

"It really does." Iris said as she brought in the step ladder and held out the star. "Who's doing it this year?"

"Me!" Katniss said, grabbing the star and hopping up the ladder before her sister.

Prim stuck out her tongue and laughed. She sat down on the couch with a small sigh. Decorating the tree had taken a lot out of her since she was still not at full strength.

Iris sat down beside Prim and pulled Katniss into her other side. "I love you both." She kissed them each on the cheek. "It's so wonderful to have you here healthy and safe."

Katniss knew it was her mother's optimism speaking. Prim still had a bit of a cough. As soon as she was completely well again, she had to have another chemo treatment. Maybe soon they would hear if Landon was a match.

Prim asked, "Can we invite the Mellarks over for Christmas?"

Iris smiled and kissed her temple. "I believe we can do that."

Prim smiled like it was all the gift she needed that year. She picked up her mom's phone from the coffee table. "Can I text Conrad?"

Katniss said, "The bakery's still open for another forty minutes."

Iris looked up at the clock. "Yes. Probably won't answer right away." She patted her younger daughter's knee. "You can text, Prim, but just to invite them for Christmas. I work this year, so we have to do it early and you still need rest."

"You worked last Christmas." Katniss pointed out.

Iris nodded. "I need the holiday pay, honey." Her voice was soft.

Prim spoke up. "Can they stay the night? The bakery is closed Christmas day."

Katniss asked, "What about the Hawthornes? We always do Christmas with them."

"Hazelle and I already discussed that. We're getting together Christmas Eve before I go to work. Then you two can stay there as long as you want after that." Iris watched Prim fondly as she typed out the text.

Katniss took out her own phone and typed a message to Gale. " _Hey, we should go shopping tomorrow. I need to get more presents. Prim's inviting Conrad and Peeta over._ "

While she waited for Gale's reply, Katniss helped Iris put the boxes back in the closet. She smiled at Prim when she let out a small sound of triumph.

Prim said, "Conrad said yes. So can they stay the night?"

Iris thought a moment and then said, "Tell Conrad to call me later and we'll discuss it."

Prim sighed. "Okay."

Iris noticed Katniss typing on her phone and asked, "What are you planning, Katniss?"

Katniss looked up from her texting. "Gale and I are going to do a little shopping tomorrow."

"That'll be nice." Iris closed the closet door. She turned and smiled. "What are you going to get me?"

"I already have yours and Prim's." Katniss laughed. "You'll find out in a few days. I have to find something for Haymitch still. And I guess I should figure out something for the Mellarks." She chewed her lip.

Iris gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't feel obligated, honey. We barely know them. I'm sure they'll just be happy to join us."

"I should still get something, even if it's like a package of socks or something." Katniss turned to Prim. "Ask them what they want, little duck."

Prim nodded and typed quickly.

Katniss moved into the kitchen and put ground beef in a pan to brown.

Iris followed and asked softly, "You got Prim one of those cards for extra data on that phone, didn't you?"

Katniss nodded. "I probably should check the phone you got to make sure it's the right one."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Iris said. "You know, it's going to be a little light this year."

Katniss nodded and started opening cans of beans for chili. "It's been light before. We understand." She looked to the living room as Prim giggled about something. "I think the best gift is that she got better in time for Christmas."

"Me too." Iris kissed Katniss's temple and squeezed her around the shoulders. "She'll be okay."

"I hope so." Katniss said softly.

Iris kissed her again and started working on cornbread. "Does it make you jealous at all? Or angry at me?"

Katniss looked over in confusion. "About Conrad?"

Iris nodded.

Katniss gave her a kind smile. "Mom, it's fine. Your personal life isn't my business."

"You should know that I never stopped loving your father—"

"We all make mistakes." Katniss said, cutting her mother off. This wasn't a conversation she was comfortable with. She stirred the contents of the pan and contemplated. Eventually she said, "I am a little jealous Prim has him. Conrad is a very big man in every way. I guess I'm glad he's in our lives."

Iris watched her a moment and asked, "Something you want to tell me, sweetie? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." Katniss said softly.

"We do all make mistakes. Big ones and small ones." Iris slid the pan of cornbread batter into the oven and straightened up. "Mistakes don't have to define us, Katniss. As long as no harm is done, you can move past it."

A queasy feeling came over Katniss and she pressed her hand to her stomach to calm it.

Iris noticed and asked again, "Do you need to tell me anything?"

"I'm not pregnant." Katniss quickly assured her, removing her hand from her abdomen and pouring the last of the chili ingredients into the pot.

"Good. Because I made sure you knew how to apply a condom the proper way. Any error after that is probably because it was an old one."

Katniss shook her head, trying to end the conversation before it got too awkward. Or she had to admit about the night with Peeta. "Please, Mom, I know better."

"So did I." Iris said, cutting her eyes to Prim and then back. "I love you. Remember that."

"I know. I love you too, Mom." She went back to the pan and stirred the stew, begging silently for her to find something else to do.

* * *

Katniss climbed into the cab of Gale's truck. "Hi." She smiled.

Gale smiled back. "Long time no see, Catnip." He quipped.

"Yeah, we've both been busy." She said. "I miss spending time with you. Growing up sucks."

"It does." He pulled out of the driveway. "Can I get your opinion on something?"

"What?"

Katniss noticed Gale was a little anxious. "Do you think it's too early to ask Madge to marry me?"

She giggled and covered her hand with her mouth. "Are you serious?"

He glanced over. "Yeah, I think so."

She dropped her hand and gave him a serious look. "I don't know. Are you sure?"

He stumbled over his words before he finally was able to say, "Well, I like her a lot. And she keeps talking about, 'if we ever get married.'" He shrugged. "I don't know."

Katniss poked his arm. "Well, go for a long engagement. And maybe ask her to move in after she graduates. Live together for a while before."

A grin spread across Gale's face. "Will you help me find a ring?"

"I don't know if I'm the person for that. Why not Annie or Finnick?"

"Finnick and I couldn't be alone in a room for ten minutes without driving each other nuts. And Annie may be Madge's best friend, but you're mine and I want your help. And if I had Annie help me, I'm sure she'd talk me into something way outside my price range. She's persuasive like that."

"She is pretty sneaky that wat." She laughed again. "Madge'll say yes. She's a goner for you."

The tops of his ears went red. "You think so?"

She laughed. "I know so."

Gale glanced over again. "So what's up with you and Peeta?"

Katniss shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I brought him out to the cabin the other day."

He gave her a teasing look. "Did you do the deed again?"

She punched him on the arm hard. "No!"

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot. "I'm just curious. You desperately need to get laid again. You're so uptight."

"Oh, and all that sex you and Madge have makes you such a joy to be around?" She quipped.

"It's just my bubbly personality." He shot back.

She laughed. "Right."

He sighed. "Anyway, what did you do at the cabin if you weren't bumping uglies."

"Bumping uglies?" Katniss rolled her eyes. "We just talked and hung out." She picked at a spot on the door handle. "We kissed a little."

Gale let out a quick bark of laughter. "You kissed your sister's brother."

She gave him a sharp look and said quickly, "We talked about that. That it's weird. But he likes me." She swallowed and said, barely above a whisper, "I think I like him too."

He patted her knee. "He could be good for you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't always liked the guy, but you see something in him. And if he's what you want, then he's what you should go for."

She chewed her lip. "I don't want to screw this up, Gale."

"So don't."

She shook her head. "I push everyone away." She argued. "The only thing keeping you around is your stubbornness. And Madge is around because of you. Finnick and Annie because of Madge—"

He cut her off with the wave of his hand. "You can be surly and closed off, but you're loyal to those that matter. Madge and Annie and Finnick all like hanging out with you as much as I do. They all have stubborn streaks, I guess, but that's so you don't lose us. Everyone needs good friends." He pulled into a parking spot in the back of the mall. "Now, come help me find an engagement ring."

Katniss gave a relieved laugh and followed her friend into the building.

* * *

Iris woke Katniss and Prim early Christmas morning for their tradition of opening up their gifts while they drank hot cocoa. The Mellarks opted to stay home the night before for their first Christmas Eve without Maureen. They had their own traditions to make and adapt. Katniss knew it would be hard for all three of them for so many different reasons.

The Mellark men arrived just after nine with gifts and fresh donuts. They placed the presents under the tree and passed the box of donuts around.

Prim threw her arms around Conrad as soon as his arms were free and excitedly informed him, "Conrad, Mom got me my own phone! And Katniss got me a card to put minutes on it."

"Oh, yeah?" Conrad asked as he rubbed her back. "Did you get my number added yet?"

"I did. Let me give you mine." She sat down beside him and they put their heads together as she gave Conrad her number and showed off all the features of her new device.

Landon hovered uncomfortably by the door as the rest talked. Katniss spared him a glance and then sat down on the sofa near Prim and Conrad. Peeta perched beside her, a present still in his hand.

Iris said, "Landon, would you like to sit?" She indicated a recliner near where his father sat.

"Thanks." Landon said softly as he slid into the chair. "I like your house."

"Thank you." Iris said as she sat on the floor near him. "Caleb and I bought this house when Katniss was just a baby."

Conrad said, "It's very homey."

Landon nodded in agreement. "Cool phone, Prim." He said softly.

"Thanks." Prim said. "Do you have a phone? Do you want my number."

Landon looked around unsure and then nodded. "Yeah, here." He took out his phone and listened as she rattled off her number and then he reciprocated.

"This is for you." Peeta said as finally handed Katniss a rectangular present. It was about the size of a notebook.

She tore into it, feeling a little self-conscious; she felt like all eyes were on them, even though Conrad and Prim were still immersed in the new phone and Iris chatted kindly with Landon. Under the wrapping paper, Katniss found a picture that went from light green and faded to almost black.

"I didn't know which shade was your favorite, so I painted all of them." He said softly.

She smiled as she examined it. She pointed at a shade about a quarter from the bottom, a forest green. "This one." She said with a smile. Her voice was soft and she hoped no one else heard the longing in it. She really wanted to lean over and kiss him in thanks.

Instead, she reached under the tree and picked up the present that had taken her far longer to pick out than anyone else's.

"Colored pencils?" He asked when he opened them.

She looked at his face, not sure how to read it. "Do you use them? I could bring them back and get you something else."  
He shook his head vigorously and smiled gratefully. "I have some store brand ones that don't always do well." He smiled and leaned over. "Thanks, Katniss." He kissed her cheek and then blushed as he moved away.

Prim had found a sketch pad for him and Iris had purchased a small set of oil paints and brushes.

"I'm set for a while, I guess." He hugged them both, holding Prim just a moment longer.

Conrad grinned and sat a gift on Katniss's lap. "All that's from the boys and me. I guess Peeta thought he needed to show off a bit with the painting." He chuckled.

Katniss opened the new gift. It contained new arrows, a string for her bow, and several paper targets.

"I hope that's all the right stuff." Conrad said. "Your mom sent me pictures of all your boxes."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "They'll work. Thanks, guys. I needed a new string."

"That's what your mom said. If it's not the right one, the receipt's in there." He pointed.

Katniss nodded. "Thanks, Conrad. I'll test it out later."

Landon said softly, "Prim, we got you some other stuff, but it's time to give you this." He handed over an envelope from his pocket. Iris leaned over her as she opened it. Katniss recognized the hospital's symbol on the upper corner.

"Does this mean…?" Prim trailed off.

Iris let out a little sob. "Is this real?"

Landon nodded, a smile spreading over his face.

"What is it?" Katniss leaned over Prim's other shoulder.

"I'm a match." Landon said. "And I've talked to the clinic about what I need to do to make the donation. It's a bit of a process." His voice was shaky. Was it nerves about what he was planning or was he still not sure he wanted to do this? Katniss hoped it was first.

"We can start everything as early as Monday." Conrad said.

"That soon?" Iris covered her mouth with her hand and let out another sob. "Oh, Landon, thank you so much." She threw her arms around him, pulling him to his feet, and held him tightly.

It took him a moment to return the embrace, but he did. After holding her, he pressed his eyes into her shoulder. Maureen was not an affectionate person, but Iris loved hugs and passed them out every chance she got.

Prim cried softly beside them. Katniss even saw a tear fall out of Conrad's eye. She looked over to Peeta and caught him watching her.

Katniss stood. "I need some air. Peeta, will you come with me?"

After a quick look around the room, Peeta nodded and followed her to the door to gather their coats. Katniss looked back to see the other four were still in discussion about the procedure. Conrad gave them a little nod before they left the house.

"You really like those pencils?" Katniss asked as they headed down the driveway.

Peeta smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Your dad said you needed art supplies and I didn't know..." She looked over her shoulder. They were still within view of the house, but she was sure they were all too busy with Landon's news. She slipped her hand into his. "Did you know about Landon?"

Peeta shook his head. "No, I didn't. But I guess Dad did."

Katniss wanted to know more, but she hesitated. Was it her business? She supposed he would tell her to butt out if he didn't want to talk. "How is it all working out? With Landon? Is everything okay at home?"

It took him a while to answer. "Well, not great. But better." He squeezed her hand. "He's mad at the world. Everyone but Prim, I guess."

She smiled fondly. "It's hard for me to ever be mad at Prim." She laughed. "Well, except when we were little and she used to steal my toys."

He chuckled. "She's a sweetheart. I hope this works." His face dropped. "I mean—"

"No, it's true. This could fail like everything else." She stopped. "But it could work. And she could be cancer free after this. And it will all be thanks to Landon." She quickly wiped at a stray tear. "I hate crying, especially over this. I just want it to be over."

"It's normal." He said softly, reaching up to wipe away another. "It's scary."

She looked into his face. "You've been a great friend in this, Peeta."

A cloud passed over Peeta's face. He nodded quickly. "I'll do everything I can to support you." He turned and started to walk away, his hand leaving hers.

She watched him walk back toward the house for several feet before she hurried after him. "Peeta?"

He rounded, "I don't go around feeling up my friends."

She was so confused. "What?"

He gave her an imploring look. "The cabin. Is that just a place you go to pretend to be someone else? To lead guys on?"

"What?" She asked again, still not understanding what he was getting at.

He raked his fingers through his hair. "I understand we're in a very awkward situation, but I like you, Katniss. _Really_ like you. And I like kissing you. And being around you. And I can't keep following you around hoping you'll pay me just a little more attention than everyone else. It's not right. It's not fair." He waved his arms helplessly. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

She felt hurt welling up in her. She was so confused with her own feelings for him and here he was demanding an answer she couldn't give. "My sister is sick—"

"You can't keep using her as an excuse!" He turned around and stomped into the house.

She walked in after him, grabbed her keys off the hook by the door and picked up her wallet. "I'll be back later." She called, not waiting for anyone to speak. She got in her car. She needed to get as far away from Peeta as possible to sort out her feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to LavenderVanilla for some great beta work. Go check out her stuff (Love Bites was just updated today)!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta kept looking at the door for Katniss's return, but it didn't happen after the first hour and he tried not to worry. He looked over to see his father and Iris laughing together. He noticed the way Iris's cheeks reddened every time he made a compliment about the house or her daughters.

She finally announced that she was going to make lunch and headed toward the kitchen. Peeta watched Conrad follow her. He noticed Landon and Prim paid attention to them as well.

Landon said, "You think he's gonna replace her so soon?"

"They're friends." Peeta said defensively.

Landon scoffed. "Obviously a little more than that." He looked pointedly at Prim.

Prim opened her mouth to say something, but Peeta cut her off.

"Stop, Landon. All right? We all know you're still loyal to her."

"That bitch? You know she just used me all those years. Pitted us against each other." Landon shook his head. "I'm done for today. I'm walking home." He stood and walked toward the door to grab his coat.

Prim hurried after him. She threw her arms around him. "Be careful out there." She begged softly.

Reluctantly, Landon wrapped his arms around the girl. "I will. Text me, okay?"

She looked up. "You'll answer?"

The corner of Landon's mouth lifted. "Yeah, I will." He tweaked her nose. "Got to keep an eye on you, don't I?"

Prim smiled and squeezed him one more time before she stepped away.

Conrad came into the room wiping his hands on a tea towel as the door closed. "Where's Landon going?"

Peeta said, "He had enough playing nice for the day. He's walking home."

Conrad gave his son a hard look. "You know what he's going through, Peeta. The way she treated him."

His real name. Conrad meant business. Peeta looked down and nodded. "I do."

"Cut him some slack." Conrad begged. "He really is trying. It would help if you would too."

Peeta nodded again.

Prim said, "Mom, I'm hungry."

"I just about have some sandwiches finished." Iris said from the doorway. "Katniss still not back?"

Prim shook her head.

"Call her, please?" Iris asked as she went back to preparing lunch.

Peeta watched anxiously as Prim made the call. His father returned to the kitchen with Iris. He heard them laughing together and watched the way they moved comfortably in unison. Peeta hoped their friendship lasted because it looked good on both of them. But he wondered how it would change the dance with Katniss if it became more than friendship. Would it mean they had no chance anymore? Or would they grow together despite it?

"So you're not coming back?" Prim asked, slightly distressed. Peeta turned and watched her. Her face relaxed a little as she listened to the response. "Okay. I'll see you tonight. Love you." She hung up and walked into the kitchen. "Katniss is with Gale and Madge."

"But it's Christmas day." Iris protested. She took out her own phone and sent a text Peeta was too far away to see. It wasn't his business anyway. Iris chewed her lip and sat some plates heavily on the table. "I'm sorry." She told Conrad.

"It's my fault." Peeta said. "That she left. We had a little fight."

Iris shook her head and took her chiming phone out of her pocket. "She's just headstrong is all." She sighed and muttered to herself, "That damn cabin."

Peeta's ears perked up. She was at the cabin. "Dad, can I borrow your car?"

"We're about to eat, Peanut." Conrad said, even as he reached for his keys.

"I won't be gone long. I need to talk to Katniss." He took the keys and gave his father a quick hug. He waved at Iris as he accepted Prim's embrace.

Peeta's memory for directions was pretty good, but it still took him a while to find the little spot in the woods Katniss had brought him the week before. He parked beside her car and got out. There was no sign of Gale's truck. That had clearly been a lie to assure Prim that she was fine.

"Katniss?" He called as he stepped into the clearing. He could see the inside of the cabin was glowing with a fire in the wood stove. He tapped on the door. "Katniss, it's Peeta."

There was a long silence. He was about to give up when she finally called, "Come in."

Peeta opened the door and saw Katniss sitting in the middle of the room. There were several sticks piled in front of her and a few behind her that looked like they'd been carved into points. She closed her knife, sat the stick she was working on aside, and brushed the dust off her lap.

"Hi." She said softly, not looking up.

"You told Prim you were with Gale and Madge." He dropped down to the floor in front of her.

"I didn't want her to worry." She chewed her lip a moment.

He nodded and picked up one of her sticks. "What are you making?"

She stood and started putting her work off to the side. "Traps for rabbits and squirrels." She held out one of the sharpened sticks. "You tie this onto a stick in the ground that you tie back. And the rabbit or whatever trips it and," she made a quick downward motion with the sharp end, "it's supposed to be quick and painless, but sometimes it isn't."

He placed his hand on hers. "Not everything in life can be painless."

She shook her head and turned away. "I've been thinking about what you said." She dropped the last of the wood against the wall and moved to the couch. "You were right."

He sat down beside her. "About what?"

"Using Prim as an excuse. It's not fair to any of us." She finally looked into his face. "And I think she'd be mad at me if she knew I was hiding behind her illness."

Peeta lifted a hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "What are you saying, Katniss?"

Katniss leaned into his hand. "What I'm saying is that I don't want to run anymore. I mean, we shouldn't broadcast this yet. But I'm tired of fighting it."

He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "Good." He brushed a kiss over her lips. "Very good." He kissed her again.

She pulled him down on the couch as he gave her several more small kisses. His mouth moved across her jaw and down her neck. When he finally kissed his way back to her mouth, she pushed him up and slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt.

"Will you take this off?" She asked softly. "Let me really look at you?"

He nodded and removed his coat so she could lift his shirt over his head. With one hand on his knee to brace herself, she leaned in to brush her fingers over his skin. Everywhere her she touched, a fire kindled. It spread through his entire body as she kissed his shoulder. She trailed her mouth down his chest and pushed him onto his back.

Her mouth moved lower and his breath caught in his throat. It felt so good to be appreciated like this. Unlike before, she was taking her time with him and they both deserved it.

She stopped and trailed her finger over a spot on his lower right stomach. "What's this?"

His body was buzzing and a small shiver moved through him at her caress. It took him a moment to process the question. "Appendix scar."

"Do you have any others?" She looked into his eyes and he saw embarrassment flicker on her face. "Anything not too painful to tell me about, I mean." She amended.

He smoothed his hand over her hair. "Too many to count. And most of them I forgot the causes. Nothing major." Though they had been to his mother at the time.

She moved up his body, hovering over him a moment before lowering herself to kiss him deeply. Her hands continued to take in the peaks and valleys of his torso, kneading hungrily at his flesh.

Peeta lifted a knee up between Katniss's thighs. She pressed back against it and a moan escaped her. He slipped his hands under her shirt and broke the kiss. "You're overdressed."

She smiled and helped him pull the shirt off. They kissed longer and Peeta began his own exploration of her bare skin. She sighed and melted into his chest. Her fingers pulled gently at his hair. Soft moans and sighs continued to escape her as they touched and tasted and it drove Peeta wild.

She rocked her hips against his and a deep groan escaped him. His erection was growing uncomfortable and he needed to do something about it soon.

Katniss got up suddenly and moved across the room. She started digging in a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Peeta panted.

"Just a sec." She found what she was looking for and came back. She held out a small plastic square. "Gale showed me his stash once."

He looked from the condom in her hand to her eyes, full of longing and desire. He placed his hand over hers. "Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded. "If you want to."

"Oh, I want to." He sat up and kissed her hard.

She cupped his cheek. "There are fresh blankets in the little wardrobe in the corner." She kissed him again. "I don't want to gross you out or anything. With this being everyone's secret sex hideaway or something. There are always fresh blankets."

He smiled. "Get the blankets. We can put them in front of the stove."

She nodded and kissed him once more before she stood. He watched her hungrily as she crossed to the cabinet. She turned with an armful of blankets and walked toward the wood stove where he joined her. Together they quickly spread the covers on the floor. They stepped to the middle of the pallet they made and their lips touched, nothing else.

Then Katniss slowly lifted her hand and brushed it down Peeta's cheek, his neck, his chest, his stomach. It came to rest on the waistband of his jeans and the other joined it. His breathing was ragged and he was on the verge of begging when she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, questioning without words.

He nodded and pulled her in to renew the kiss as he unclasped her bra. He gasped when her knuckles slid over his stiffness. She smiled against his lips and pushed his pants down, her bra falling to the floor with them.

He stepped out of his pants, kicking his shoes off along with them, and watched as she shimmied out of her own jeans.

"No mismatched socks this time." He pointed out.

She laughed and shook her head. "Not this time." She stepped toward him again. "We don't have to."

"We don't." He cupped her cheek.

Their lips met again as they slowly lowered themselves to the floor. The kissing and groping continued, though Peeta was ready to bury himself in her and meet his release.

Finally, Katniss pulled his length free from his underwear and stroked him slowly. "I want you, Peeta." She crooned.

"I want…" He trailed off and gritted his eyes. "Not that." He pushed her away and fumbled with his jeans until he found the condom once more. "You sure this is good?"

"Yeah, of course." She said as she kissed his shoulders and chest.

He nodded and fumbled with the packet.

She took it from him and removed the bit of latex. "Lay back." She slowly rolled the condom onto his length.

A soft moan escaped his throat. He lifted his hand and cupped her breast. "Now?"

She smiled. "Now." She removed her last garment and straddled his waist.

"Are you sure, Katniss?" Peeta asked softly, his hands on her hips.

"I am. Are you?"

He nodded. "Please?"

She lowered herself over him.

"Not too fast." He begged.

She nodded and lifted herself up slowly and then back down at the same pace. She rested her hands on his chest and locked eyes with him as she moved.

Peeta was quiet as he watched her. Katniss was beautiful in her growing pleasure. Her eyes drifted closed and she bit her lip in a moan.

He gently grabbed her face. "Please look at me." He panted.

Her eyes opened and she dropped her head lower to brush a kiss over his lips. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Trying not to let it end too soon."

She smiled. "It's okay if it does." She kissed him again.

"No, you didn't finish last time." He let out a soft moan.

Her breath came out in quick puffs. "How do you know?"

"Because I came in two minutes and then you got up and left." He panted.

"I won't go anywhere this time." She promised.

He moaned again. "You feel good, Katniss."

She laughed low and then gasped. "You feel even better." She kissed him again as they moved slowly together.

He could feel the end coming and he tried to think of everything else that would keep it from happening, but it was no use. He grabbed her hips in a hard grip and thrust up into her as he yelled out his climax.

She was right behind, her voice mixing with his until they both collapsed in a heap together.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

He smiled and ran his hand slowly over her back. "Yeah. You?"

"Fine." She rolled away and pulled up a corner of the pallet to cover herself.

She sounded a little distracted. "You sure you're fine?"

Katniss rolled to her side and propped her head on her hand. "Never been better." She said with a smile.

"Me neither." Peeta watched her a moment and then mirrored her position. "I borrowed my dad's car to get here, so I can't stay long."

"I can't believe you remembered the way." She lifted her hand and brushed his hair off his forehead.

He rested his hand on her hip. "Pretty good sense of direction." He leaned in and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers. "Would it be weird for us to keep doing this if my dad and your mom got together?"

"You think they will?" She combed her fingers through his hair and rested her hand on the nape of his neck.

"They liked each other in high school. They had the affair." He shrugged. "They seem to be getting along nicely when they're together."

"They could just be friends."

He nodded. "I know my mom just left and they're still married, but I want him happy. He was never happy with her."

"Considering all that, I don't know if they would think it smart to jump into anything. And it might be confusing for Prim." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "So I think we're fine to keep this up, even if they decide to start something later. We're pretty much adults, so we can make that choice."

He rubbed a thumb over her skin. "When do you turn eighteen?"

She moved closer to him. "May. What about you?" She ran her fingers through his hair again.

"My birthday was in September." He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp.

She nodded and pushed him onto his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked softly.

"What?" She started tracing his muscles with her fingertips.

"Are we good?" He felt his voice shaking. "You won't run away again?"

She pushed herself up so she could look in his face. "I promise I won't do what I did last time. It wasn't right of me and I feel so awful."

He pulled her back down. "Don't worry about the last time." He said. "Just don't leave me _this_ time." He heard the begging tone in his voice and he hoped Katniss didn't pick up on it.

She pressed a kiss to Peeta's lips. "I'll do my best."

They lay in silence until the fire died. Katniss's phone started ringing, jarring them back to reality, and she reluctantly got up to answer. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Hi, Mom." She sat down beside Peeta again.

He rubbed her back slowly as she talked, distracted by the closeness to get much of her side of the conversation until she said his name.

"I'll tell Peeta. Have a good night at work." She turned her head and smiled. "Love you too, Mom." She hung up and leaned down for a kiss. "My mom is bringing your dad and Prim to the bakery before she goes to her shift. You need to bring your dad's car back over there whenever you're ready. He said no need to rush." She curled into his side. "But he does promise cheese buns whenever we get there."

"Then we need to get dressed and go to the bakery." He sat up and pulled her across his lap. "They're best when you can get them just out of the oven." He kissed her deeply, holding her close to his chest.

"I guess so. But cheese buns can't really compare to this feeling."

His heart sped up and he looked into her eyes for assurance. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She kissed him once more before getting up to find her scattered clothes.

He didn't realize he was staring until she threw his jeans at him.

"I'm no painting." She commented.

"But you are a piece of art." He trailed his fingers down her arm and then got dressed.

She laughed and started folding the blankets. "Want to come back out here tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He said eagerly and he felt his cheeks heating up. "Just us?"

She nodded. "Just us. I'll get us our own condom stash." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I can." He offered as he sat down to get his shoes on.

"We can stop by the store on our way out here." She combed her fingers through his hair. "I love your hair."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing the palm. "It curls up when it's wet and when it's too long."

"I bet you're even more gorgeous then." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't forget your second knot in that one." She pointed at his shoe and pulled on her own.

He laughed as he tugged her over on his lap and kissed her deeply. "You're so pretty." He sighed before he pulled her in for another kiss.

She pushed him away playfully. "Do you want fresh cheese buns or not?"

He heaved a dramatic sigh. "I guess so."

She gave him one last kiss and then hauled him to his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I'm so glad you all liked it! I did, too.
> 
> Much thanks to LavenderVanilla! She's a lovely human being who also happens to be a fantastic beta on this. You should totally go check out her stuff. Seriously, what are you waiting for?
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> Trigger warning: Verbal abuse and threatening in this chapter. Tiny depiction of violence.

Katniss was growing to enjoy these moments sneaking away to be alone with Peeta. He kissed her neck so tenderly. He enjoyed tracing shape with his mouth and she would let him as long as he wanted. He also greatly enjoyed trailing his hands over her bare, muscular arms. Reclining on the floor, surrendering to Peeta's slow exploration, Katniss smiled to herself. She could have allowed it to happen for the rest of her life.

But then her phone rang, interrupting them.

Peeta asked, "You want to answer that?" His voice told her he hoped she wouldn't.

She thought a moment. "It could just be Gale wanting to hang out." She combed her fingers through his hair. "He can leave a message for later."

He smiled and pressed his mouth to her collarbone again, humming softly against her skin. It sent a lovely vibration through her body, straight to her lower stomach and continued to the cleft between her thighs. Eliciting a moan from her throat. His fingers slipped under the band of her bra and inched around to unclasp it.

Then Katniss's phone rang again. She groaned and pushed Peeta away. "I should see who needs me this badly." He followed her and kissed her shoulder as she dug through the pile of clothes until she found it. "Prim?" She answered and pressed it to her ear. He pulled her onto his lap and leaned his chin on her shoulder. She smiled. "Hey, little duck." She said softly.

"Katniss, please come get me." Prim's voice was full of fear, immediately putting Katniss on alert. "Maureen came and she's screaming and I'm so scared."

"I'll be right there. Call the police."

"Police?" Peeta asked as Katniss moved away.

"Get dressed." She mouth and threw his clothes at him as she sorted through to get hers and pulled them on quickly.

"Katniss, please hurry." Prim begged. "It sounded like she just threw something."

"I'm on my way, little duck." She tried to sound calm, but she definitely wasn't. "Call the cops." She hung up the phone. "Your mom is at the bakery."

Peeta's eyes went wide and he froze a moment. "My mom?"

Katniss stopped and placed her hands on the side of Peeta's face. "She won't hurt you, I won't let her. But we have to get to Prim." She pulled on her shirt and threw her coat around her shoulders. "Where are my keys?"

He picked up the last of his clothes, snagging Katniss's keys from the spot where she dropped them by the door. "I'll finish dressing in the car."

Katniss nodded and pushed her feet into her shoes. She gave him a worried look as they hurried out the door.

He paused just outside. "What about the fire?"

She handed over her phone. "Text Gale and ask him to come check on it later."

He nodded and quickly typed out the message, juggling his clothes on the path to the car.

She had never driven quite so fast, but she didn't care. She needed to get to Prim.

Peeta reached over to place a hand on her leg and Katniss jumped. "We need to get there in one piece, Katniss." He said softly.

She nodded and eased up on the pedal. "Prim said she thought she heard her throw something."

He squeezed her knee. "She's okay. They all are." He didn't sound so sure. "Look, we're almost there."

Katniss pulled into the driveway and threw herself out of the car. She could hear the screaming from several feet outside and quickened her pace inside. Peeta beat her, but he froze just inside.

Maureen stood in the middle of the room, Sam at her side. She screamed. "Landon is my son and I won't let you subject him to this."

Katniss reached out and took Peeta's hand to comfort him. Really she was keeping herself from moving forward and grabbing the older woman by the hair and dragging her outside.

Landon noticed their arrival and he watched them with pain and confusion written all over his face. He moved closer to the door that led to the back, guarding it. That must be where Prim was.

Conrad, clearly at the end of his rope, calmly said, "He's an adult now, Mo. He made the choice himself."

"From your manipulation." Maureen cut in. "For that little bastard child of yours."

"Landon made this decision on his own. After he was out of _your_ manipulation. I only wish I could save Sam."

Maureen scoffed. "And what does Sam matter to you?"

"He's my son, Maureen." Conrad said, his voice full of confusion. "Please stop all this." His eyes flicked to Katniss and Peeta and worry further creased his features.

"Sam is _not_ your son." Maureen spat. "I can't believe you ever actually believed he was."

Conrad went very still. He looked between Sam and Maureen and then to Landon, still behind him. He finally turned back to Maureen. "But you were pregnant when we got married. That's _why_ we married."

An evil smile spread across her face. "If you really believed I was only sleeping with you at that time, you are terribly mistaken. Cory was a good-for-nothing back then. You were about to run this bakery on your own. Who do you think I should have married?"

"Cory? Snow? Coriolanus Snow?" Conrad was at a complete loss for words.

Sam was just as stunned by the idea. Stealing a look at Landon and Peeta, Katniss saw they were shocked at their mother's revelation as well. All this time and none of them suspected it.

Katniss took the moment to distract Maureen. "Hey, bitch, what's your problem?"

Maureen rounded on Katniss. "My problem is that you Everdeens think you can come in here and take what belongs to me and my sons."

Peeta let out a soft whimper, her harsh voice breaking through his daze.

Katniss pulled him closer. "Well, since you dropped that last bomb, I think we can all agree that one son is a little less deserving than the others." She glanced out the window. "Looks like you're about done."

Everyone followed Katniss's gaze to see a police car pulling into the parking lot.

Maureen's lip curled up in contempt. "You little whore." She lunged at Katniss just as the first officer burst through the door.

Katniss held her hands up and tried to push the older woman away and keep herself out of the fight until she was pulled away from Maureen. The older woman was cuffed just as Katniss felt herself pulled into a relieved hug from a pair of small arms. She looked down to see Prim's thin blonde hair. She kissed the top of her sister's head.

"You're okay now, little duck." Katniss said softly. She was still shaking herself, but Prim was trembling even harder. Ignoring the rest of the bustle as statements were taken, Katniss closed her eyes and held her sister with a grateful heart.

One officer, a kind woman who introduced herself as Cressida, came over to take down their statements. Prim spoke softly and Katniss finally heard the story completely.

"I was helping Conrad and Landon clean up after closing. And she came in saying that Landon had to come with her." She swallowed and tightened her grip on Katniss. "When Conrad and Landon both said no, she started yelling. Conrad told me to go to the back and she started calling me names."

"What sort of names, dear?" Cressida asked gently.

Prim looked up at Katniss and then toward Conrad across the room. He held onto Peeta and Landon as they spoke to the officer. She swallowed. "Bastard. Unwanted." She pressed her eyes into Katniss's chest and said, "She said that my mom was just money hungry and desperate."

Katniss rubbed Prim's back as she started to cry again. "Can that be all?"

"I have a few more questions, I'm sorry. Prim, what is your relationship to Mr. Mellark?" Cressida asked.

"He's my father." She looked over at the Mellark men. Conrad shook the officer's hand and made his way across to them.

"I need your statement now." Cressida said, looking to Katniss.

Katniss nodded. "Well, I was with Peeta when Prim called to say Maureen was here screaming and that she was scared. I told her to call the police and I came right over. She was yelling some more. And then she attacked me and you came in."

Cressida nodded and finished taking a few more notes. She asked Katniss, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is she going to jail?"

Conrad pointed out, "She violated two protection orders and attacked a minor. I think that's enough to get her locked up for a bit."

Cressida nodded. "I'll make sure to note that. We need to make sure we have everyone's full information. If you choose to press charges, Mr. Mellark, you may all be require to make an appearance in court."

Landon spoke up. "How do I file a protection order?"

"We can set that up for you." Boggs, the other officer said. "We need to make sure we have all your correct names, addresses, and phone numbers."

Katniss still held Prim, rubbing her back, as she gave the officers both their information. She kept looking toward Peeta who was slowly coming back out of his shell. Conrad had an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Cressida and Boggs finished their notes and shook everyone's hands before they left, hauling a handcuffed Maureen outside to the police cruiser. Sam followed in the car.

"You okay, Rosy?" Conrad asked softly, smoothing a hand over Prim's hair.

"Rosy?" Katniss asked.

Prim looked up and smiled. "My new nickname." She nodded at the older man. "I'm fine, Conrad. Thank you."

Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat. "We need to call our mom."

"I'll call to let her know what happened. Let her know she doesn't have to worry." Conrad said. "I was about to start making supper. You guys hungry?"

"Starving!" Landon said.

Everyone else agreed and they headed to the back of the bakery.

Katniss looked toward Peeta. "You okay?"

Peeta nodded as he slipped a hand into hers once more, moving closer. He leaned in and whispered, "I'm fine. Promise."

Katniss nodded and squeezed his hand.

Conrad made sure to secure the front door and led everyone through the back. "We'll come back over and finish the cleaning after we eat, okay?"

There was a chorus of agreement as they followed him in a tight group. They were quiet for a while. Conrad cooked, telling everyone else to try to relax and let him work.

Katniss noticed Prim looked tired. She'd have to go in for her last round of chemo in a couple of days to get her body prepared for the transplant. Katniss had done a lot of research and knew what her sister was going to go through soon enough and it didn't sound like she'd manage. But Prim was stronger than Katniss sometimes gave her credit for.

Peeta pulled Katniss down beside him on the couch. She quickly shook her head and put a few inches between them, motioning for Prim to sit on her other side. The sisters held each other as the atmosphere finally started to calm.

Landon sat on a chair across the room and took command of the TV. "Prim, it looks like that movie you were talking about is on."

"We don't have to watch it." Prim said softly. Her eyes were drooping. "I'm kind of tired."

Landon gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Prim smiled. "Just tired. I get that way a lot."

"Hopefully we can fix that." Landon sat the remote down. "We'll watch your movie, even if you sleep through most of it."

"Thank you." Prim mumbled into Katniss's shoulder.

They watched the movie quietly for a few minutes. Peeta leaned around Katniss and asked, "She asleep?"

"Yeah." Katniss whispered. "Too much excitement for the afternoon."

"I'm sorry about that." Conrad said. They hadn't noticed him enter the room and it made them jump when he spoke.

"You couldn't have prevented it." Katniss said. "Did you get in touch with our mom?"

Conrad nodded. "If you and Prim want to stay here, you can. That's what I told Iris. I'd be more comfortable if you all were close, just for tonight at least."

"What about Mom?" Katniss asked.

"I told her to come over, too. So we're all together. No need for her to go home alone. I really would prefer to have you all here until we're sure Maureen won't try to hurt any of us."

Katniss nodded and rested her head against Prim's. "Thanks again."

"The couch pulls out into a bed." Conrad said. "And there's Sam's old room."

"Thank you, Conrad. You do too much." Katniss told him.

"I do enough, Katniss. I wish I could do more."

Peeta looked toward the front door and stiffened. "Was that a car?"

Conrad hurried over and checked the window. "Just someone driving by." He checked the locks. "You guys will be fine tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. Prim and Katniss, you can share my room and your mom can take the other."

Katniss looked down at Prim still asleep on her shoulder. "She'll thank you once she wakes up."

"Is she okay?" He leaned over and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. She stirred and moved her head into his touch. He smiled and moved away.

Prim said softly, "Everyone stop hovering." She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"I'm sorry, Rosy, I worry." Conrad smoothed a hand over her hair. "We'll all be okay, especially you." He kissed the top of her head and went back to the kitchen to finish supper.

Landon watched his back a moment and then followed. Katniss watched them. She expected a confrontation, but what she saw made her smile. Landon wrapped his arms around his father and pressed his eyes into Conrad's shoulder.

Peeta leaned in and said softly, "He hasn't willingly hugged Dad since he was little."

Katniss turned back to the pair in the kitchen. Conrad smiled and spoke softly to his son, his hands gently cupped the young man's face. They embraced again and Landon walked to the stove to help Conrad finish the meal.

Katniss leaned into Peeta as Prim dozed off once more. His hand found hers, twining their fingers together. He kissed her knuckles and it made her wish they were alone.

* * *

Peeta was in a deep sleep when the bed shifted, jarring him awake. His eyes adjusted and he recognized Katniss sliding in beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Sh. Go back to sleep." She said as she settled her head on his chest. "Prim got up to get in bed with Mom."

"Mm-kay." He wrapped his arms around her.

"It this all right?"

He nodded slowly, already drifting back to sleep.

The weight of her head on his chest and pressure of her against his side was a comfort. With her next to him, his sleep was even more relaxed than ever before and he awoke refreshed just before his alarm started beeping. He reached over and turned it off before it woke Katniss. He could hear his father and Landon downstairs getting ready for their day at the bakery.

He leaned over and kissed Katniss softly. She squinted her eyes open and glared. "What time is it?"

"About four. I have to get up for work. Bakery opens at six. Have to shower and eat and make the first pastries." He explained softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down. "No, stay with me."

"I can't." He smiled and kissed her again. "Just sleep a few more hours. Then we can sneak off to the cabin this afternoon." He gently pried her arms from around his neck and kissed each of her hands. He whispered, "I love you."

Her eyes popped open and he froze. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Nothing important. I have to get in the shower." He quickly found his clothes and slipped out of the room, feeling her eyes on him the entire time. He stepped under the shower and leaned on his hand against the wall. "Stupid." He mumbled to himself. "So stupid." He scrubbed his face, wishing the act could take back those words. What was he thinking saying something like that?

He wasn't, was the answer. It had slipped out before the thought had even fully formed in his mind. He wanted to take it all back. But he didn't at the same time. Because he knew that the words said in the spur of the moment were truer than anything he ever thought about before speaking.

Peeta stepped out of the bathroom to find Katniss waiting just outside. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"Don't ever say that to me again." She said before stepping around him into the bathroom.

It took him a moment before he was able to move.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and then an epilogue! Are your loins properly girded? Drama ensues!
> 
> Much thanks to an amazing person and beta LavenderVanilla who made some great suggestions that unblocked me for the next chapter and helped whip this one into shape! You really need to go check out her stuff if you haven't already. It's great!
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. You can find me on Tumblr at booksrockmyface.
> 
> Happy reading!

****

On the morning before the transplant, Katniss and Peeta made their way to the cabin to be alone for a while. Prim was so tired today and it was getting hard for Katniss to be around. She hoped that soon the exhaustion would all be in the past. They told Conrad and Iris they were going to spend some time with their friends for distraction, they hadn't actually planned on spending time with anyone but each other.

Katniss parked beside Gale's truck and cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry." She said. "We could go back to my place. Mom's at the hospital."

"We could." Peeta said.

She stared forlornly at the truck. "Or we could go see what Gale and Madge are up to."

Finnick's car pulled in beside them, not giving them any other choice. Annie hopped out the passenger side and bound around the front to tap on Peeta's window. Finnick slid out and leaned against the side of his car, watching the other two suspiciously.

Peeta sighed. "Well, I guess we won't be lying." He got out and accepted Annie's warm hug.

"I feel like I don't see you anymore." Annie said softly.

"It's been busy." Peeta said cryptically.

Finnick twitched his head toward Gale's truck. "Should we warn them we're here? Honk the horn or something?"

Katniss smirked and reached back in her car to give several short beeps and then led the way into the woods. Peeta hurried forward until he was just a step behind, placing a hand on her lower back. She sent a sharp look at him before stepping away.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Finnick asked as they stepped into the clearing. Had he noticed the touch?

"Just needed some time away from the hospital. It was getting too serious." Katniss said as she stepped up to the door. She gave it three loud bangs with her fist.

Gale threw the door open. "Cool it, Katniss." He moved out of the way, allowing everyone to enter. "What's going on?" He sat on the floor across from Madge, a board game set up between them.

Finnick scoffed. "Monopoly? Seriously. You were out here playing Monopoly?"

"I like Monopoly." Madge said defensively.

Gale nodded. "And we needed to get away from our families. It's what we do. What were _you_ planning, Finnick?"

"To fuck my girlfriend." He said matter-of-factly.

Annie pinched his arm. "Don't be crude, asshole."

"Well, what were Katniss and Peeta doing?" Madge asked, a teasing challenge in her eye.

Katniss tried to keep her face blank. "Needed to get away."

"Yeah, it's been tough." Peeta said.

Gale said, "You know, we've missed you at our place. Posy keeps asking."

Madge nodded. "She's actually started taking a liking to me."

"She's a hard one." Katniss said fondly. "I'll try to come by once everything settles down."

Gale looked up curiously. "You didn't answer my text."

Katniss took out her phone and saw the missed message. It could have saved them a lot of trouble. " _At cabin with Madge. Wanna join? Bring snacks. It's your turn._ " She sent Peeta an apologetic look and showed him the phone.

Peeta shrugged and sat down on the couch.

Finnick seemed to catch something in the interaction. "Something going on here?"

Peeta said, "Nothing." Maybe a little too quickly.

Finnick looked around the room and then back to Peeta. He shrugged as removed his coat. "You look comfy, Peeta. Come here often?"

"Katniss brought me." He said. "I like drawing this cabin. I sit around sketching every time I come out here. And since I don't have a car, Katniss is kind enough to drive me whenever either of us need to get away." He sent Katniss a reassuring look.

"Where's your sketch pad, Michelangelo?" Finnick demanded.

"I use paper and pens from here. There's plenty." Peeta gave Finnick an open look, challenging him to ask more questions.

Finnick took the bait. "What do you do with the sketches?"

"I take them." Katniss said. "Some of them." She sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

Finnick eyed her, only getting more bait for teasing. "Oh? You like Peeta's sketches, Katniss?"

"Have you seen them?" Katniss asked, sure the tremble in her voice wasn't noticeable to anyone else. "They're amazing."

Finnick watched them both for several more beats and then pulled Annie down with him on the bed.

"So how is Prim?" Annie asked. "And Landon?"

Katniss and Peeta exchanged a look. Peeta gestured that Katniss should talk.

She smiled. "Prim is a trooper. She's finishing up some chemo and then they do the transplant. It's not as intense for Landon, but it's going to be a long recovery for Prim."

Peeta added, "They're both a little apprehensive, which is understandable. But they're ready. Landon is definitely ready."

"He's gotten very protective of Prim, I noticed." Gale said.

Katniss nodded. "He takes his role very seriously."

The others were quiet as they let the impact set in.

Madge finally broke it. "You guys want to play?" She indicated the board.

The four others gathered around the board as the original pair reset everything.

Finnick asked, "Can we play strip Monopoly?" He winked at Katniss across the game, making her squirm.

Madge rolled her eyes. "Annie, muzzle your boyfriend."

Annie shrugged. "He's his own man, Madge. I can't tell him what not to say. But I can say that it is too damn cold this time of year to be naked without a blanket." She winked at her boyfriend. "And another person's body heat."

Peeta chuckled. "That's not what you said last winter when Finnick dared you to go skinny dipping."

Annie gave him a hard look. "You just want to see me naked again, don't you, Peeta?"

Finnick laughed. "You're the only naked woman he's seen. Of course he wants to see it again."

"I'm sure he's seen other naked girls." Annie argued, her eyes landing briefly on Katniss. "I'm not the only one."

"Not the only real one." Peeta said and then froze when Katniss gave a small squeak.

All eyes turned to Katniss.

"Hiccup." She explained lamely.

"Katniss?" Finnick asked. "You have something you need to share?"

"No." She said and stood quickly to retrieve a bottle of water from the pantry.

"Right." Finnick said, drawing the word out. He looked around the room. "Is no one else thinking the way I'm thinking?"

Annie shook her head. "Baby, you're the only one who thinks the way you think."

Finnick pointed between Katniss and Peeta. "Those two looked awfully disappointed when we drove up. Didn't you notice?"

"No." Annie said.

" _I_ saw it. I recognize that look. Longing. Frustration. I see it now." Finnick pointed at Peeta. "Behind his baby blues."

"What are you getting at, Finnick?" Peeta asked, the tops of his ears starting to turn red.

Finnick asked, "Peeta, do you draw Katniss like Kate Winslet in Titanic?"

Madge laughed. "Oh, my god. Finnick, stop."

"Well, do you?" Finnick prodded. "Naked wearing only her bow?"

Annie giggled and draped herself over Peeta's lap. "Paint me like one of your French girls, Peeta."

"Annie, stop." Peeta said a little more seriously than necessary. Katniss's eyes begged him to stop talking before he said too much.

"So you _do_ paint Katniss nude?" Finnick asked.

"Whether or not he does is none of your business, Finnick." Katniss snapped.

"Katniss?" Gale reached up and tried to touch her.

Katniss waved him off. "Stop, Gale."

Finnick asked, "So the naked drawing is a no? You just sit here for hours doing nothing?"

"How do you know how long we're here?" Peeta asked. "Or that no one else is here?"

"The people in this room now are the only ones who come out here. I've never seen you here before now. Gale? Madge?"

Madge shook her head, but kept her mouth shut.

Peeta shifted, looking like he was about to stand.

"So?" Katniss asked, silently begging him to stay put.

"You both are starting to seem awfully familiar with each other." He pointed to Peeta. "And that one hasn't stopped watching you since we drove up. Touched you while we were walking up. He even moved a little closer to you just now."

"You know what, Finnick?" Katniss snapped. "You're an asshole. And you need to stop assuming anything about me. Or Peeta. Or the nature of our relationship."

"Wow, someone needs to get laid." Finnick mumbled.

"I don't need this." Katniss mumbled and stomped out the door, grabbing her coat as she went.

Peeta called her name four times before he finally caught up to her. "Hey." He said softly as he touched her arm.

"Get away from me." She jerked her arm out of his reach and leaned against a tree.

"He was teasing." Peeta said as he stepped in front of her. "You know Finnick's brand of joking."

Katniss swallowed and reached up to place a hand on his chest. "He's your friend, not mine."

"True. I guess I just know how to ignore it all by now." He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Let's get back to the hospital."

She nodded and looked toward the cabin. She could see through the bare branches that all four of the others had their faces pressed to the window, trying to catch them in the act. She shook her head and then trudged toward her car.

"I left my coat, I'll be right back." Peeta said, jogging back to the cabin, leaving Katniss behind.

* * *

Peeta stepped into the room and all faces turned to him.

"Care to fill us in?" Finnick asked.

Peeta pulled on his coat. "Prim and Landon are in the hospital. Prim could be dying. Landon is trying to save her life. I think you'll excuse both of us, especially Katniss, for being in the complete opposite of a good mood." He turned on his heel and left.

Annie stuck her head out the door and called, "We'll be by tomorrow."

He stopped and turned back around. "Thanks, Annie." He waved and picked his way back through the path to Katniss's car.

The engine was running and Peeta could see her lips moving as she sang along with the radio. He paused a moment as the memory of those lips moving over his body hit him. He shook his head and slid into the passenger seat. She stopped singing. As he was putting on his seatbelt, she leaned over and pulled his face up. Her lips brushed across his so softly that he wasn't entirely sure she had kissed him.

"Katniss, it'll be okay." Peeta said softly.

Katniss rubbed her thumb over his cheek and nodded before she kissed him again. It was longer this time and he was sure this one happened.

She pulled back and watched him a moment. He felt his face grow hot under her scrutiny and was about to say something about it when she kissed him a third time.

"When you told me…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When you told me you love me, it scared me. People that love me don't get to stay."

"Your mom and Prim love you." He pointed out. "And Prim _will_ get better."

She shook her head. "My mom... She's not always around, even when she's home. And Prim…" She shook her head. "I don't know what to do if this doesn't work, Peeta."

"We'll figure that one out if we get there. For now, she's at that hospital getting ready for a transplant and it has no reason not to work." He stroked her face. "So let's go see her."

She nodded and pulled out slowly. The ride back into town was a quiet one. Peeta reached over and placed his hand on Katniss's leg. She rested her hand on top of his as she drove, a smile slowly growing on her face.

At the hospital, they made their way up Prim's room. Before entering they had to put on masks and gloves. The chemo was breaking down her body of the unhealthy cells to prepare her for the transplant. As a result, her immune system had weakened. And she was so much more tired than before.

Landon stood on her side, making her laugh. Iris and Conrad sat in the gathered chairs. Close, but with enough space between them to signify their friendship. Peeta smiled, though he was sure no one could see because of the mask.

Katniss hurried forward. "Hi, little duck." She smoothed her hand over Prim's hair. "How's it going?"

Prim looked around the room. She admitted softly, "I'm scared, Katniss."

"I know. We all are." Katniss whispered.

Landon squeezed Prim's shoulder gently. "We'll both get through this, I think."

"You think?" Prim smiled. Her words were slow. "You aren't going to back out on me now, are you?"

"I'm all in, Prim." Landon assured her. "You know that. Best hand I've ever been dealt. Promise."

A nurse walked in and looked around the room. "There are too many of you in here. No more than two visitors at a time."

They all grumbled. Conrad and Iris remained behind to talk with the nurse while the other three made their way out, each pausing to speak farewells to Prim. Landon was last to leave, worry etched in his features.

"I'll be back to check on you later, Prim." Landon said.

"You have to come back with more of those jokes." Prim said with a smile.

"I'll look some up." He patted her arm. "Think of some for me."

"I will." Her eyes drifted closed and she yawned. "Nap time." She mumbled.

They all threw their masks and gloves in the waiting trash can and Peeta looked up to see his brother's face lined in worry as he looked back through the window into Prim's room.

"What if it doesn't work?" Landon asked softly.

"It will." Peeta said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Landon looked at Katniss. "Will you all hate me? I deserve it."

"I don't hate you, Landon." Katniss said. "You're taking on something big. I respect you. You don't deserve hate."

"You're doing great in spite of everything." Peeta said. "She hurt us all, Landon."

"Yeah, but I hurt you, too. This doesn't fix all those years. It's not even a start." Landon walked away.

Peeta hurried after his brother, leaving Katniss behind. Landon turned a corner and disappeared into a private waiting room. Peeta opened the door and found his brother cowering in a corner. Peeta knelt beside Landon and rubbed his back.

"It's okay to be scared." Peeta said softly.

Landon shook his head. "No. It's not. I'm a man. Men aren't scared."

Peeta snorted. "Did _she_ tell you that?"

Landon looked up. He nodded slowly. "Boys don't cry. Boys aren't scared. Boys are tough."

Peeta grabbed Landon's face. "She's a liar. She made me feel useless. She hurt me. She said the same things to me, but they didn't build me up, they tore me down." Peeta sat back slightly and let out a long breath. "I'm terrified, Landon. For you and for Prim. For dad. What's this going to do to him if something happens to either of you? Both of you? He already lost Sam. There's no more hope there."

"I'm working on Sam." Landon scoffed and moved away. "Not that it matters."

"You know what, Dad raised him. Dad loves him just like us. So if Sam wants to follow her lies, he can. But he doesn't realize how much she's hurt him. She's hurt him the worst. And he'll never know because she made him think Dad was in the wrong." Peeta stood. "You can't go on trying not to be scared when you are. But you have to put your faith in your doctors and nurses. They do this all the time."

Landon looked up with pleading eyes. "Peeta, I was so cruel to you. Why are you being like this?"

"You're my brother." Peeta said. "And you're trying to be better. I haven't given you credit before now. That's what you deserve."

Landon smiled. It didn't take the fear from his eyes. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_." Peeta walked toward the door and then hesitated. "Do you have any friends to call?"

Landon shook his head. "Not really. They all left town when they graduated. Mom and Sammy… They were all I had."

"You have me now. So if you need time, take it, but I'm not going anywhere far." Peeta left the room and ran right into Annie.

"Hey." She said with a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. "Madge and I ditched Finnick and came to check on you. Gale, too, he's over there talking with Katniss."

Peeta looked over Annie's shoulder to see Madge waiting patiently, looking between him and Annie and down the hall to where Gale and Katniss embraced, her face pressed firmly into his shoulder, which she barely reached.

Madge wandered over and stood in front of Peeta. Annie let him go. "If you don't want to say anything, it's cool." Madge bit her lip uncertainly, exchanging a look with Annie, before she continued on. "We just want you to know that if you're with Katniss, it's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You haven't been sulking lately."

Annie nodded. "And the look on your face when she walks past isn't like a puppy begging for attention, it's hungry. Like a starving man watching the best meal he's ever had passed right under his nose."

Peeta chuckled. "That's a wonderful analogy." He looked over to see Katniss and Gale had parted, but still stood close and talked softly, seriously. They both looked over. "Yeah." He nodded at Katniss. She smiled and nodded back. "Yeah." He repeated.

"So does that mean…" Annie began.

"Draw your own conclusions, Annie." He walked away and met Katniss in the middle of the hallway. "Landon is kind of freaking out."

"Understandable." Katniss smiled sympathetically. "Is he okay, though?"

Peeta nodded. "He just needs some space." He looked over her shoulder. Gale was watching them intently. "Why does Gale look like he wants to kick my ass?"

"Because I told him." She said softly. "I told him because he's my best friend and I couldn't keep this from him anymore." She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "Tomorrow is a big day. Landon will recover quickly. Prim will have a long road ahead of her and she still may not get better." A tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "So I need you, Peeta. I need you to stay with me until this is all over."

Peeta nodded. "I'm always here, Katniss."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly for several seconds. "I love you." She breathed out just before she moved away. She smiled and slipped her hand into his and she led their friends into the nearby waiting room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Epilogue coming later tonight.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta LavenderVanilla. This story wouldn't be the same without her. You guys should really go check out her stuff. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta stroked Katniss's arm in the dark. "Are you asleep?" He asked.

"I was actually a little closer that time." She said softly.

"Sorry." He shifted and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's going to be a long day. We should try to sleep for real."

"Try." She yawned and rested her forehead against his.

It was quiet again, but not for long. "Did you mean it?" Peeta asked.

"Did I mean what?" She asked sleepily, cuddling closer.

"When you told me you love me. Did you mean it?" His voice shook with the fear that she might have not even said it.

She opened her eyes and rested a hand on his cheek. "We're broken, aren't we? I'm scared for anyone to love me and you're desperate for it. But I do, Peeta. I love you."

He kissed her softly and tightened his embrace a moment. "I love you, too." He brushed a soft kiss over her lips. "Try to sleep."

But neither of them rested much. Katniss tossed and turned, keeping Peeta awake. They got up when they heard the alarms in the other rooms of the house start to go off.

"Hey." Peeta touched her arm before she got out of the bed. "I'm right here."

Katniss gave him a grateful smile and brushed a kiss over his lips. "So am I." She tiptoed back to Sam's old bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Dr. Paylor gave the okay for Peeta and Katniss sit in Prim's room along with Iris while they waited for Landon's procedure to end.

"But that's it." Dr. Paylor said. "Make sure you wear your masks at all times."

"Yes, ma'am." Peeta answered for all of them.

Conrad paced outside. Peeta tried to get him to sit down, but he refused. Conrad was too full of nerves as he waited. They were mostly quiet. Prim occasionally asked what time it was. Iris, bleary-eyed, told her every time, patting or rubbing her hand.

Conrad had Landon's phone in his hand. He'd been talking with Sam all morning through text messaging, keeping him updated.

A nurse walked up to him and Peeta hurried outside, pulling down his mask and waiting anxiously.

The young woman said, "The sample has been taken." She assured them. "Landon is fine. He's in recovery now and we're going to wait for the anesthetic to wear off."

"Can we see him?" Conrad asked.

"Give us a few minutes to get him to a room and we'll come back to get you." She smiled. "But everything is fine."

"Thank you." Conrad said. He put on a mask and stepped into Prim's room. "Landon's being moved to recovery. It's almost time, Rosy." He started to move away.

"Conrad?" Prim called.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Make sure to tell him thank you when he wakes up?" She asked. "And to come see me?"

Conrad nodded. "You got it, kid. As soon as he's able, I'm sure he'll be in here." He stepped back. "I need to call Sam." He walked away, pressing the buttons on the phone.

Peeta pulled his mask back up and entered the room. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

Prim nodded. "Yes."

Peeta patted her arm. "It'll be all over soon." He locked eyes with Katniss and said, "I'm going to see about Landon."

Peeta walked up to his dad as his voice grew more and more aggravated. "Sam, your brother just had surgery today. Please?" He paused and looked down. "Your mother isn't welcome." Conrad looked toward Peeta. "She has three protection orders against her, Samuel. And one of them can't give consent for her to break it even this once."

"Dad?" Peeta asked.

Conrad held up a finger. "Come or don't, Sam, it's your choice. But your mom can't be here." He hung up and draped an arm over Peeta's shoulders. "Would you really be okay if Sam comes?"

"Like I said earlier, I'll just stay out. Worry about Landon today. Landon wants to see him."

Conrad placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "As long as you're sure, Peanut."

Peeta nodded. "I'm sure." He looked up as the nurse walked their way.

She smiled. "Follow me and I'll bring you to Landon." Landon's room was right near the nurse's station.

Dr. Paylor was leaning over Landon. She straightened up and turned when they walked in. She smiled. "He's doing fine. All his vitals are where they should be. The only problem we're seeing is that the anesthetic is taking a little longer than normal to wear off. We're going to keep an eye on him, though."

Conrad gratefully shook her hand. He moved beside Landon and smoothed his hair back from his head. "So we wait?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's all we can do right now." Dr. Paylor said. "We'll continue to check his vitals. It just takes longer for some people to come out of it than others."

"And if he doesn't?" Peeta asked.

The doctor turned a sympathetic look toward the young man. "We'll run more tests. But it's too soon to worry."

Conrad nodded. "And what happens with Prim?" His eyes were still on his son on the bed.

"The samples we took need to be processed in the lab and then they will be infused, put in an IV bag and attached to Prim's central line in her chest."

Conrad nodded again and looked up. "Thank you for all you do."

"Just doing my job, Mr. Mellark." She said.

"It doesn't matter if it's your job. You do it well, Dr. Paylor."

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark." She bid them farewell.

Conrad pulled a chair over and sat, staring at Landon's chest as it rose and fell slowly.

Peeta sat on the other side and watched his brother for a bit before he said, "I'd be okay if Mom wanted to come. I could find somewhere else to be."

Conrad shook his head. "You or I could say that, but he filed an order too. And since he's not awake, we can't just let her violate that."

"But what if he doesn't wake up?"

Conrad gave Peeta a hard look. "He'll wake up. It just takes a little while, you heard the doctor."

Peeta nodded. They sat there quietly for a long time. Katniss came in and announced that they were getting Prim ready for the infusion.

Conrad finally pried his eyes from Landon's chest. "I'll come see her in a few minutes."

"I'm sure she'll like that." Katniss said. "It's going to take a while."

Conrad nodded.

"Is he okay?" She nodded toward Landon.

"The anesthetic isn't wearing off." Peeta said.

"But everything else is okay?" Katniss moved closer to Peeta, looking over Landon's prone form.

Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yeah."

Conrad looked between the two a moment before the buzzing of Landon's phone interrupted his thoughts. He gave it an odd look and then answered, "Landon's phone." His face grew confused. "Johanna Mason? He never mentioned you, sorry."

Peeta and Katniss exchanged a look at the name while Conrad paused to listen, his face slowly relaxing.

"Oh, a friend. I just never heard of you. He had surgery today, nothing major. You're welcome to visit him. I'm sure he'd like it." He stopped again and listened. "No, he's still out, but he should be awake soon." He gave her the room number and then hung up. "You know Johanna Mason?" He asked the pair.

"She's one of Finnick's friends." Peeta said.

"She really likes to spread rumors." Katniss added.

Peeta looked up at her. "To be fair, most of those aren't rumors, just secrets that aren't her business to tell."

Katniss scrunched up her nose. "Semantics."

Peeta chuckled and rubbed her back. "Whatever you say."

Conrad cleared his throat and stood. "I'm going to see about Prim."

"How is she?" A raspy voice asked from the bed.

Everyone looked down at Landon. His face was screwed up in pain.

"Prim." He coughed as he tried to talk some more.

Conrad placed a hand on his forehead. "She's fine, son. You don't need to talk anymore right now. I'll get a nurse in here to check you over." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you so much. It's good to see your eyes open." He kissed his son once more and stood. He sat Landon's phone on his chest. "Johanna Mason called your phone. I answered and told her you were here. And Sam might be by."

Landon's face turned red at the mention of Johanna. "Thanks." He breathed out.

Conrad stepped out.

Peeta leaned over his brother. "You don't have to speak, just nod. You okay?"

Landon nodded, even though his face was pained.

"Looks like you hurt a little." Peeta said.

Landon nodded again.

Peeta patted his arm "I'm sure they'll give you some great drugs to make it better."

Landon's face grew into a smile.

A nurse walked in with Conrad a step behind. Peeta and Katniss made their exit. She led him down the hall until they stepped into a private family room. She pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"He's awake." Peeta breathed as she pulled away. "We'll know soon about Prim."

"It's going to be a few days until we see even a little change with her." Katniss said, chewing her lip nervously.

Peeta smoothed a hand down her arm. "We'll have plenty to do in the meantime."

She looked up and smiled. "You going to paint me wearing just my bow?"

"If you want." He said with a chuckle. He pulled her back in and kissed her hard, pressing her against the wall. His hand slid down her back and grabbed a handful of her bottom.

She moaned and pushed him away. "Definitely not the time or place."

"No." He gave her a mischievous grin. "But we could sneak out later. Say we're going to pick up our homework from Annie, go back to your place instead…"

She shook her head. "Why did I even start this with you?"

He shrugged. "You like my hair."

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. "It's all of you that I like." She assured him and pulled him back out the door.

Johanna Mason stood in the hallway looking in the direction of Landon's room anxiously. She spotted Katniss and Peeta and grinned. "Well, what do we have here?"

Katniss tried to let go of Peeta's hand, but he held fast.

Peeta asked, "You here to see Landon?"

A worried look flashed in Johanna's eyes, but quickly was replaced with a cocky certainty. "Sure am. Which way?"

"I'll show you." Peeta said.

"I need to go see about Prim." Katniss squeezed his hand and stepped away.

"Right this way, Johanna." Peeta motioned for her to follow, sending one more look at Katniss's retreating form. "So you're friends with Landon?"

"Um, yeah." She said with a secretive grin.

"Then why haven't you come around?" He challenged. He stopped in front of Landon's room.

She watched him a moment and then shrugged. "Landon didn't want me to. Made excuses about your parents." She looked through the window. "You gonna spread it around school now?"

"The way you spread everyone else's business?"

She shrugged. "Retaliation." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "You and Katniss an actual thing?"

"None of your business." Peeta opened the door and stepped in. "Landon, you have a guest."

Landon's eyes slowly opened. "Jo?" He asked softly, his voice still a little raspy.

Johanna's face broke into a relieved smile as she hurried over. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better now." Landon said. He pointed. "That's my dad. Dad, this is Johanna. My girlfriend."

Everyone turned shocked looks to Landon, even Johanna.

"You mean it?" Johanna asked.

Landon nodded.

She grabbed his face and pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his mouth.

Conrad chuckled. "Welcome to the Mellark Circus, Johanna."

"Did you check on Prim yet?" Peeta asked Conrad.

"No, I was just getting around to that." Conrad looked between Landon and Johanna. "I think we can both go, Peanut." He draped an arm over Peeta's shoulders and steered him out of the room.

Prim was in decent spirits, but she was tired.

"I'm always tired." Prim commented forlornly.

"You'll get this all done," Conrad said, pointing to the bag beside her bed, "and then you'll get better and be like an average teenager."

Iris smiled. "Hopefully not the actual average teenager. I'm hoping more like Katniss. She doesn't sneak around."

Conrad chuckled. "My boys were pretty good teenagers as far as that all goes. Maybe she'll be like all the rest of them."

Peeta and Katniss exchanged a quick look. It wasn't entirely true.

The nurse came in and sighed. "I know you all like to be together, but there really needs to only be one or two people in here at a time. It's hospital policy."

"We understand." Conrad said.

Iris stood. "I need a cup of coffee. Conrad, will you join me? We'll let the kids have some time together."

"Sure." Conrad leaned over Prim, pulling his mask away and kissing Prim's forehead quickly. "See you in a bit, Rosy."

Iris kissed Prim's cheek and followed Conrad out the door.

"Could I sleep?" Prim asked.

"Go for it, Prim." Peeta said. He patted her arm. "Someone will be here when you wake up. We won't leave you alone." He took a seat on the small chair beside her bed.

Katniss walked around and made herself comfortable in the recliner. "I'm going to rest a little, too." She pulled the throw over her shoulders.

Peeta watched them both as they slept. After a while, he got up and went out to the nearby nursing station to ask for paper and a pen. He returned to the room and sketched the scene in front of him. When he was done, he sat the drawing on the pillow beside Prim's head.

He leaned over Katniss and whispered, "Hey, I'm going to stretch my legs and check on Landon."

She nodded and squinted her eyes open. "Kiss?"

He smiled and brushed his lips over hers before making his way out to the waiting room. That was where he found Sam.

His oldest brother stopped and watched him.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Peeta asked with much more confidence than he felt.

"I don't know." Sam grumbled. "I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair. It was the same blonde as the rest of them, but there was a hint of red in Sam's that Peeta always wondered about. Not even their mother had red in her hair. He suspected, with their mother's revelation, that it came from the other man Maureen claimed was Sam's father.

"You want to see Landon?" Peeta asked.

Sam said, "I tried. Too many people."

Peeta asked, "So you want to see him alone? I'll get the others to clear out."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Always trying to fix things, aren't you, Peeta?"

Peeta felt himself shrinking. "Do you want to see Landon?"

Sam gave his brother an evil grin and then nodded. "Yeah."

Peeta hunched his shoulders, scared of that grin his brother gave him. What did it mean? Would he try something? Peeta walked toward the room their brother was in. He stepped through the door to find Conrad and Iris had migrated there for a while. Peeta smiled when he saw that Iris had a hand resting on Landon's arm and he grinned sleepily up at her.

"Sam wants to talk to Landon alone." Peeta said when he finally got their attention.

Conrad looked past Peeta at Sam and smiled. "Hi, son."

"I'm not your son." Sam snapped.

Conrad's smile faded and he nodded. "Okay." He kissed Landon's forehead and walked out of the room, stopping in front of Sam. He gave his oldest son a hard look. "I raised you, Samuel. I may not be your father, but I'm your Dad. You can take that or leave it. But you will _always_ be my son."

Sam answered, "There's only me and Mom."

Landon seemed to muster up some strength and asked, "Then why are you here? I'm not going back to her."

Sam gave his brother a pleading look. "She misses you Landon."

"How can she miss me?" Landon asked. "She doesn't care."

Iris, who had remained rooted at Landon's side, said, "Sam, if you wanted to check on your brother, you can see he's fine. If you would like to stay and visit, I'm sure he'd appreciate that." She tightened her grip on Landon slightly. "But if the only reason you're here is to cause trouble, then I suggest you turn around and leave. It's been a hard enough day."

"You're all a bunch of pussies, you know that?" Sam said bitterly. He looked around the room. "She was right."

Johanna finally spoke up. "The only pussy I see is a loser who comes into a hospital and belittles a bunch of people who did nothing to him. So you get your ass out of here or I'm going to ask for security to escort you out." She stared him down.

"Fuck this!" He said before he turned on his heel.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room until Landon said softly, "Hey, Iris, you're cutting off my circulation."

Iris pulled her hand away quickly. "I'm so sorry."

Landon smiled and shook his head. "No problem. Thank you, by the way." His eyes drifted closed.

Iris rubbed his arm where she'd squeezed. "You're welcome."

Landon opened his eyes slowly. "Thank you all. I never really felt like…" He locked eyes with his dad. "She was always playing us all off each other."

Conrad nodded. "But we're okay now. We'll all be okay."

"I want to see Prim." Landon said. He yawned. "Can I go see her yet?"

"I'll ask the nurses." Iris offered. "See if Prim is up for it." She smiled and patted his arm. "You may need a nap first."

"I'll rally if I can see her." Landon said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Landon was put in a wheelchair and was brought to Prim's room. Landon and Peeta waited in the hall.

Prim sat up and smiled when she saw him. "Landon!"

"Hey, Prim." He reached out and took her hand. "How you feeling, kiddo?"

"Same as always." Prim said with a smile.

"Sick? Tired?"

Prim nodded. "But it should pass in a few days. Maybe a week or so."

"Yeah." She watched him. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I was hurting, but they gave me some great medicine for it. Now, I'm just tired. Getting a small glimpse at what it was like for you."

She nodded. "You'll be up and out of here soon."

"Probably tomorrow." Landon said. He looked over his shoulder at his father and then back to Prim. "When you get out of here, we're going to celebrate. I think Dad should close down the bakery just for us and our friends and family. We'll bake and make pizzas and trash the place. See how well that Mellark blood flows through your veins." He looked over his shoulder again. "What do you say, Dad?"

"Yeah, what do you say, _Dad_?" Prim teased.

Conrad smiled proudly. "Sure thing. Whatever you guys want. I just need all of you to heal."

Iris nodded and smoothed her hand over Prim's hair. "It won't be long."

The nurse generously allowed them several minutes to congregate. It wasn't long enough, though. Landon patted Prim's hand before he was wheeled out.

"I'll come back as soon as they let me." Landon promised.

"I look forward to it." Prim said.

They all finally left, leaving Iris and Katniss in the room with Prim. The young girl looked between her mother and sister. She said, "Mom, would it be okay to call Conrad Dad for real?"

Iris thought a moment and shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't know, baby."

"Well, he _is_ my dad. And Dad is my dad, too." Prim looked down at her hands. "Never mind."

"No, I…" Iris smiled and rubbed Prim's arm. "Your Dad loved you. He loved you very much." She wiped at a stray tear. "But he also knew you weren't his by blood. And he didn't care."

"So…?" Prim asked.

Iris nodded. "If you really want to and Conrad wants you to, you can."

Prim nodded and said, "But would it be weird since Katniss is dating Peeta?"

Katniss shook her head. "I'm not dating Peeta." She said quickly.

"Then why were you kissing him earlier?" Prim challenged, a playful grin on her face.

Katniss felt her face heating up. She opened her mouth to form an explanation, but none came other than the truth. "I mean, I guess we are. Kind of."

Iris and Prim laughed. Katniss joined in awkwardly.

"Is it a bad thing?" Katniss finally asked.

Iris smiled and shook her head. "Are you being safe?"

"Mom!" Prim and Katniss both scolded.

"Well, are you, Katniss? You both know it's a risk not to protect yourselves. And if you want to get on birth control of some sort, I'll sign the consent—"

Katniss put up her hands. "Yes. The answer to your question is yes. But that's all you need to know." She sat back. "So what do we do now that Prim is getting better? Get back to a normal life?"

"Is that even something that exists?" Prim asked.

Iris laughed. "We'll figure it out."

They all laughed some more at the thought.


	17. Epilogue

Peeta leaned into Katniss as they sat in the warm library with their friends. It was far too cold to be outside for lunch.

Katniss phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out.

She laughed. "Your dad said to check your phone."

Peeta scrambled in his pocket until he found the new phone. "I totally forgot this was a thing."

Annie chuckled. "I almost sent a text to your dad for you yesterday."

Madge nodded. "Yeah, we're all so used to Peeta No-Phone."

"I'm not." Katniss said, sending Peeta a wink that made him blush. She a message on her phone.

Peeta opened up a message of his own from Prim.

Katniss let out a surprised squeal and turned to Peeta. She covered her mouth at the librarian's scrutiny.

Peeta glanced up at her a moment and then back down at Prim's message. It contained a picture of a piece of paper and the words, " _In remission._ " He looked to Katniss. "You got this?"

Katniss nodded.

"What's going on?" Annie asked.

"Prim's cancer is in remission." Katniss explained as she sat back and typed a reply.

Peeta did too, " _Congrats! Did you tell Landon yet?_ " He asked Katniss, "Do you think this is a good excuse to sign out and go home?"

Katniss laughed. "I'd say so. I'm not going to be able to focus this afternoon." She called her mom and got permission to leave. She started gathering her things.

Peeta did the same, his phone going off with the reply from Prim. " _Yes. After Conrad and I told Mom._ "

Annie asked, "Will there be any victory sex in the car."

Katniss and Peeta both blushed.

Peeta said, "That wasn't the plan."

Annie and Madge both giggled as they headed out the door. They signed themselves out and hurried to Katniss's car.

Katniss asked, "Do you _want_ to have sex in the car?"

Peeta laughed. "How about we hang out with our crazy mixed-up family for the rest of the day and then we can go out to the cabin for the sexy times?"

Katniss grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "Yes, please."

They made it to the bakery just as a flashy pink sports car took a spot. Peeta grumbled.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"That's Effie's car." He pointed.

"Oh, that's right. Is that getting serious?" She got out and waited for Peeta to make his way around.

He slipped his hand in hers and leaned her against the car. "Not as serious as us." He kissed her softly.

"I guess we're pretty serious." Katniss laughed and pushed him away. "So what are you going to do if Effie becomes your stepmom?"

Peeta cringed. "Don't mention that to me again. I don't need that image. Her wedding dress is going to highlighter pink or something."

She kissed his hand before opening the front door. Prim came bounding over, waving the piece of paper. "Take a look!"

Landon called from behind the counter, "At least they're interested, Prim."

Prim turned. "Everyone else was interested, too."

"Bakery customers are here for pastries, not to have a puny teenager wave a piece of paper in their face." Landon shot back.

Prim rolled her eyes. She waved the paper at Peeta and Katniss again. "Look at my report."

Peeta took it and smiled. "This is great, Prim." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

The door opened and Effie came tottering in on eight inch bright yellow heels. She took off her gray coat to reveal that her outfit was the same shade of yellow. It was like she was trying to summon spring two months early by her outfit alone.

Katniss snorted at the sight and quickly covered her mouth. She pressed her eyes into Peeta's shoulder. "Oh, my god."

He laughed along with her, but hid it by pressing his face into her hair. Eventually they were able to control themselves and moved apart.

"Oh, I'm so ecstatic for you, Primrose!" Effie said, clapping her hands. "This is a big, big, big day!"

"It is." Conrad wrapped an arm around Effie's waist. "Hey, Katniss and Prim, your mom just called. She's getting off a couple hours early. She'll be over in a bit. We're going to shut this place down a little early, too, and celebrate."

"Are we making pizza, Dad?" Prim asked.

Conrad tweaked her nose. "You bet, Rosy. You and Landon can go down to the grocery store and pick up the stuff. Peeta and Katniss, too. If you want."

"Sure." Katniss said. "We could do that."

Peeta nodded. "Yep."

"I'm driving!" Prim announced.

"You aren't even fourteen, Rosy." Conrad scolded playfully. "I don't think so."

Prim sighed. "Worst. Dad. Ever."

Landon leaned in and stage whispered, "Don't tell Dad, but I'll let you take a turn around the grocery store parking lot."

"You better not." Conrad warned.

Landon winked and took his dad's offered keys. "What happens in the car, stays in the car." He shook the keys and headed for the door. "Text the list."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "What's happened to you, Landon?"

"Life is great!" He said as he reached for the door. But his face fell as he looked out the window. "Maybe not so much."

Everyone followed his gaze and saw Sam making his way across the parking lot. Landon stepped back, an uncertain look on his face. Peeta felt himself collapsing when the door opened. Only Katniss's hand in his kept him from completely falling apart. He always felt like he was okay until he saw his oldest brother.

Sam stepped inside. He looked around the group. He swallowed. "Dad, could I have a word with you."

Conrad nodded. "Sure." He stepped forward and motioned for Sam to follow him into the back.

"Not alone." Landon said, just a step behind them.

Peeta let go of Katniss's hand and took up the rear of the group.

The three gathered in the room just off the main lobby where they did most of the cake decorating.

The four looked among themselves before anyone started talking.

Sam started, "She said…" He looked down. "She told me you never wanted me. She told me that all the time. Every time you weren't around. And after a while I started to believe it."

"I always wanted you, Sam." Conrad said gently.

Sam nodded. "I know that now. At court the other day… It clicked." He turned to Landon. "I know I have a long way to go to win back your trust." He looked to Peeta. "And I don't ever expect to earn yours back." He returned his gaze to Conrad. "But you're my family. And I want to try to make it right. I didn't know what I was doing when I was little and then it just became life. And, I'm so sorry, Dad."

Conrad pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, Sammy."

Landon and Sam embraced after that. "All is forgiven." Landon assured him.

Finally, he turned to Peeta. "I'll work hard to make it up to you, Peeta."

Peeta shrugged. "You can't make up the past. But you can try to be better from now on. And you have to accept Prim. She's our sister."

"I know." Sam nodded. "I want to get to know her and get to know you and become like those cheesy families you see on TV sitcoms."

Conrad chuckled. "We are kind of like that."

"We're more like a soap opera." Landon said. "Peeta's dating Prim's sister."

Sam smiled. "Is that right?"

"And Dad's with Effie Trinket." Peeta added.

Sam made a sour face. "Are you really?"

"She's sweet." Conrad said defensively. He smiled at Sam. "Would you like to join us for supper? We're closing down early and making pizza."

Sam nodded. "I'd like that."

They all returned to the lobby where Katniss hurried forward.

"It's okay." Peeta said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Good." She hugged him close. "Conrad, is this a private family thing or can we invite some friends?"

"Invite everyone. Let's fill this place up." Conrad said. "The Hawthornes, Haymitch, Annie, Finnick, Madge. All of them." He pointed at Prim. "Who was that little girl I met when I picked you up from school last week? Rue?"

Prim nodded.

"Invite her, too. Invite all your friends." Conrad pointed at Landon. "Call your girlfriend." He spread his arms wide. "Party at Mellark Bakery because Prim is better!" He hoisted the girl up onto his shoulders and marched around the room.

Prim grabbed him around the head. "Dad, don't drop me!" She squealed as he pretended to. And then he slowly lowered her to the ground.

Iris came in just then. "What's going on here?"

Prim threw her arms around her mother. "I wish you could have been there, Mom."

"Me too, baby." Iris kissed the top of her head. "But I'm here now." She smiled at Conrad. "Prim said we're making pizza?"

"We still need to go for ingredients." Prim said. "And Landon was going to let me drive in the parking lot."

"He most certainly is not. You're only thirteen." Iris scolded. She looked to Landon and was about to say something when her eyes landed on Sam. "Hello, Samuel." Her voice was icy.

Conrad held up a hand. "It's okay, Iris. We're all going to work on getting better, especially him."

Iris nodded. "Good." She gave Prim one last squeeze and let her go. "How are you today, Effie?"

Effie smiled. "Fantastic, Iris! Thank you!" She made her way across the room and gathered Iris into a hug. "I'm so happy for Primrose."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Effie." She gave Conrad an exasperated look before Effie finally let go. She looked around the room. "There's more to celebrate today." She took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm going to start working in the hospital in two weeks. They are going to pay part of the tuition for nursing school while I work. I'm going to become an RN."

Prim threw her arms around her mom. "Then you can be my nurse when I'm a doctor."

Iris laughed. "What if I become a doctor first?"

"Then we can open our own practice." She nodded toward Peeta. "Peeta can decorate. And Dad can bake cookies. Landon can be an assistant."

"And what am I supposed to do, little duck?" Katniss asked.

Prim watched her for a moment. "You can run the place. Aren't you going to school for business?"

"That's the plan." Katniss grinned and wrapped her arms around Peeta. "Someone around here needs a practical degree."

Peeta grinned. "I can get an art degree because I'm going to be working at the family bakery until I can't move my hands anymore." He stole a kiss and rested his head against hers. "I need practice for the cakes anyway."

Katniss laughed. "I guess I'll stop teasing you then."

"I guess you better." Peeta chuckled and stole another kiss.

She pushed him away. "Enough of that."

Prim said, "Yeah, yuck! My brother and sister are dating."

"Well, when you say it like that it's gross." Peeta said. He walked forward and threw Prim over his shoulder. "Grocery shopping time, guest of honor." He trudged toward the door. "Landon, you have the keys." He called.

Prim reached down and tickled Peeta, causing him to almost drop her. He sat her down, but wrestled her to the floor, pinning down her arms as he tickled her.

Katniss rolled her eyes and looked to Landon. "We better go and end this."

Landon shook his head. "We should let them duke it out. Years of missed sibling rivalry and all that."

"Then I get to drive." Katniss hurried out the door.

"You always drive." Landon snatched Conrad's keys from the counter and dashed after her.

Peeta looked up and let Prim go. He ran out after them calling, "Shotgun!"

Prim rushed out last. "Landon promised I would get shotgun next time we went anywhere."

They both stopped short when they saw Katniss in the passenger seat and Landon behind the wheel. The pair inside both pointed to the back seat at the same time. Prim and Peeta grumbled and climbed into the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wild journey, hasn't it? I'm so happy you came on it with me. So thank you for all the words of encouragement throughout. It is much appreciated.
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't finished exploring fanfic starring Katniss and Peeta! I have a story called Cheese Buns and Bad Puns that's nice and fluffy and there are already 4 chapters! And I am planning a Reconstruction Era AU when I get some other WIPs out of the way. So keep an eye on my profile. You can also keep up by following the tag HPfanonezillion on Tumblr or following me. I'm booksrockmyface over there.
> 
> Finally, I want to give a huge shout-out to LavenderVanilla. It was my first experience working with a beta and it was a very good experience for me. This story was shaped with much help from her. Now, really go read her stuff! But make sure you've got tissues ready if you read Love Bites.
> 
> Thank you all.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
